


Пособие по выведению из депрессии для чайников

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Друзья познаются в беде. А иногда как раз они до нее и доводят</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пособие по выведению из депрессии для чайников

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминания самоубийства, смерть персонажей, заигрывания с читателями

_Есть определенные правила, которые необходимо соблюдать, чтоб выжить в фильме ужасов. Например:_

_1\. Ты никогда не должен заниматься сексом. Расслабился – считай, уже покойник. Секс всегда заканчивается смертью._

_2\. Никогда не пей и не принимай наркотики. Фактор греха. Это в дополнение к первому номеру._

_3\. Никогда, никогда-никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не говори: «Я сейчас вернусь»._

_(с) «Крик»_

 

**Пролог**

Шинджи всегда нравился красный цвет – в конце концов, именно с сочными красными тонами были связаны все счастливые воспоминания в его жизни. Яркие карминные волосы Камио, бордовые, похожие на камешки, бобы адзуки в сэкихане[1], алые всполохи кимоно сестер во время Дня совершеннолетия[2]…

Красный был цветом благополучия и удачи, праздников и торжеств, страсти и положительных эмоций.

Однако сейчас, глядя, как вокруг головы Тачибаны растекается, пятная осветленные волосы, густая красная лужа, он не испытывал ничего, кроме ужаса, отчаяния и беспомощности.

 

 

**Часть 1. Камио**

_За три недели до этого_

Льющиеся сквозь незадернутые жалюзи солнечные лучи вычерчивали на мониторе узкие золотистые полоски. Камио еще раз вчитался в написанное и, добавив «новый рок-фестиваль имеет все шансы повторить успех самой первой Лоллапалузы[3]…», нашарил стоящую рядом чашку. Чай оказался холодным и горьким: он сделал его два часа назад и, погрузившись в работу, совершенно забыл выпить.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Камио со стоном размял затекшую шею. Статья была первой из цикла материалов о музыкальных направлениях в Америке, и показать ее редактору нужно было уже завтра. Значительная часть текста была готова – сегодня Камио работалось на удивление хорошо.

И работалось бы даже лучше, не терзай его совесть.

Вздохнув, Камио бросил виноватый взгляд на мобильник. Из своей американской командировки он вернулся еще три дня назад, но до сих пор так и не выкроил времени, чтобы увидеться с Шинджи. Сперва приходил в себя после перелета и отчитывался перед начальством, затем – встречался с Ан-тян… При мысли об Ан на лице Камио появилась глупая улыбка. Все получилось даже лучше, чем можно было рассчитывать. Он договорился о встрече, чтобы отдать сувениры, и думал, что Ан придет с кем-нибудь из подруг.

Однако та пришла одна.

В итоге они провели замечательный вечер. Камио рассказывал об Америке, фестивале и многочисленных исполнителях, о Сан-Франциско, коллегах-репортерах и даже о том, как в рамках какого-то сумасшедшего тренинга они вместе сплавлялись в байдарке по бурной реке.

Ан слушала и задавала вопросы, смеялась и ахала в нужных местах – у Камио давно не было аудитории благодарнее. Волосы мягко обрамляли ее лицо, щеки розовели от выпитого вина, кончик языка соблазнительно скользил по приоткрытым губам – Ан была очаровательна, и, любуясь ею, Камио то и дело терял нить беседы. Под конец он даже забыл отдать ей обещанные сувениры, что, в общем-то, было неплохо, поскольку обещало вылиться в еще одно почти-свидание.

Будь на то воля Камио, и эти встречи из почти-свиданий давно бы уже превратились в полноценные. Он неоднократно предлагал Ан встречаться, но та всегда отшучивалась, хотя и никогда не отказывала прямо.

Возможно, он что-то делал не так.

«Еще один повод встретиться с Шинджи, – Камио потянулся к телефону. – Надеюсь, если я расспрошу, как он подцепил своего последнего парня, это поможет что-нибудь прояснить».

Ломать голову над текстом сообщения он не стал.

«20:00. Закусочная Такеру-сана. Ты, я, пиво».

Ответ пришел практически мгновенно:

«Сувениры?»

Улыбнувшись, Камио застучал пальцами по сенсорному экрану:

«Само собой».

«Идет». – Обычно Шинджи заканчивал беседу раздражающе бодрым смайлом, однако сейчас в конце фразы стояла унылая точка. Это был первый тревожный звонок.

К несчастью, Камио предпочел его не заметить.

 

 

Шинджи явился в закусочную с пятнадцатиминутным опозданием – Камио как раз успел ополовинить первую банку пива.

– Привет, – бросил Шинджи, присаживаясь за столик и расстегивая пиджак. Камио машинально покосился на свою в высшей степени неформальную ветровку. Работа в музыкальном журнале всегда была его мечтой, но если бы деловые костюмы смотрелись на нем хотя бы вполовину так хорошо, как на Шинджи, Камио бы не колеблясь пошел в офисные работники.

– Давно не виделись, – Камио отхлебнул немного пива и предвкушающе уставился на Шинджи: ну, сейчас начнется.

– Давно, – подтвердил тот, ослабляя галстук и протягивая руку к непочатой банке «Кирин Ичибан».

Камио непонимающе моргнул.

Шинджи никогда не переставал бормотать. Это было проклятие, бремя которого несли окружающие его люди. Мысли, чувства, переживания – Шинджи озвучивал все, совершенно не заботясь о реакции невольных слушателей на свои откровения. Сейчас ему полагалось сказать что-то вроде «Ну, разумеется, давно. Камио же две недели пробыл в Штатах. Впрочем, мы могли бы увидеться и раньше, не пропадай он три дня по возвращении. Наверняка встречался с Ан. А мне даже не позвонил. Бесит…»

Однако Шинджи молча цедил пиво.

Это могло означать лишь одно: он был крайне расстроен.

– Что-нибудь… случилось? – поинтересовался Камио осторожно.

– Нет.

Похоже, дело обстояло даже хуже, чем казалось поначалу: Шинджи был расстроен – и не желал об этом говорить.

Конечно, Камио все равно выяснит, в чем проблема, но ради этого придется попотеть.

Он начал издалека – заговорил об Америке и заказал еще пива. Это сработало. Допивая третью банку, Шинджи немного расслабился и даже благосклонно выслушал рассказ о зажигательном выступлении the Lumineers. Сковывавшее его напряжение ушло, и Камио решил, что можно приступать к ненавязчивым расспросам.

– В общем, такая у меня работа, – заключил он легко. – А что на твоей?

– Авралы, – Шинджи допил пиво и аккуратно отставил банку. – Стрессы, – он бросил в рот ломтик сушеного кальмара. – И дедлайны.

– То есть ничего нового, – подытожил Камио. Об угнетающем воздействии дедлайнов и стрессов он знал не понаслышке, однако Шинджи в своей корпорации настолько сроднился с авралами, что те стали для него обыденным делом – вроде производственных летучек и мерзкого офисного кофе. Что бы его ни расстроило, вряд ли это имело отношение к рабочей нагрузке.

– Проект, – сообщил Шинджи, немного подумав.

– Крупный? – уточнил Камио.

– Госзаказ.

– А важный?

– Госзаказ.

– Еще немного, – подначил Камио, – и ты окончательно превратишься в унылого клерка. Смотри, как бы твой парень тебя не бросил.

– Уже.

Камио удивленно разинул рот:

– То есть как это?

Шинджи пожал плечами.

Камио растерянно повертел в руках пиво. О последнем парне Шинджи он знал немного: зовут Макото, фитнес-тренер, любит клубничные смуззи. Помнится, когда Камио собирался в Америку, этот герой-любовник как раз планировал познакомить Шинджи со своими родителями. Может, из-за этого они и разругались?

– Ты не понравился его предкам? – посочувствовал Камио. – Бывает.

Сам он не раз благодарил судьбу, что познакомился с родителями Ан-тян еще в школе, и те на всю жизнь запомнили его как ответственного, пускай и немного гиперактивного вице-капитана команды, дошедшей до четвертьфинала Национального теннисного турнира.

– Его мать до сих пор присылает мне собственноручно испеченные пироги, – сухо произнес Шинджи. – Кстати, я предпочел бы, чтобы она этого не делала – у меня от них желудочное расстройство. Думал выбросить, но вдруг она об этом узнает? Некрасиво получится.

– Пожертвуй их бедным, – отмахнулся от пирогов Камио.

– Не могу, – не согласился Шинджи. – Бедным и так в этой жизни досталось.

– Забудь о пирогах, – велел Камио. – Из-за чего вы с фитнес-парнем расстались?

– Неважно, – судя по поджатым губам Шинджи, вместо своей любовной жизни тот и дальше предпочел бы обсуждать пироги.

– Еще как важно! – возразил Камио. – Что произошло? Ты раскритиковал его друзей? Ему надоело, что ты постоянно работаешь допоздна? Ты вусмерть его заболтал?

Лицо Шинджи окаменело.

Камио вытаращил глаза:

– Да иди ты! Он бросил тебя только из-за того, что ты слишком много болтал?

– Нет, – ответил Шинджи с неохотой. – Хотя я и вправду брякнул лишнее.

– Но что такого ты мог ему... – начал было Камио – и тут же осекся. – Нет. Шинджи, нет. Только не это. Только не _снова_.

Шинджи с преувеличенным вниманием принялся изучать зажатую в руках банку.

– Ты! – Камио обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. – Ты назвал его Тачибаной! Поверить не могу...

– Это произошло случайно, – заметил Шинджи, поднимая глаза. – Я же не могу контролировать себя во время секса.

– Может, тогда тебе стоит начать встречаться с кем-нибудь, кто не похож на Тачибану? – буркнул Камио.

– А смысл? – осведомился Шинджи.

Камио вздохнул: действительно.

Трагедия всей жизни Шинджи заключалась в том, что он любил Тачибану Киппея. Это была любовь, которую описывают в книгах – всегда с несчастливым концом.

Все началось еще в средней школе. Тогда они все немного обожествляли Тачибану, и Шинджи не был исключением. Тачибана подарил им цель, подарил мечту – теннис, который был чем-то большим, чем просто спорт. Он пробивался вперед и вел их за собой. Тренер, капитан команды, сильнейший игрок – бремя, которое взвалил на себя Тачибана, было нелегким, но он нес его без каких-либо жалоб. Конечно же, они старались соответствовать, пытались догнать Тачибану, но тот на несколько шагов всегда их опережал.

Казалось, эта гонка не закончится никогда, но она оборвалась вместе с самым коротким в жизни Камио летом – когда они дошли до финала Национальных и проиграли в четвертьфинале.

Тачибана поступил в старшую школу, а им пришлось повзрослеть. Они разделили между собой новые обязанности, столкнулись с новыми проблемами и приобрели новый опыт. Безоговорочное восхищение Тачибаной переплавилось в куда более приземленные уважение и привязанность. Из идола Тачибана стал человеком. Для Шинджи это превращение сыграло крайне дурную службу: человека можно было любить.

Перемену в его отношении к Тачибане команда заметила не сразу. Взгляды, обмолвки, небрежные прикосновения – всему этому обычно находилось объяснение. А затем случился региональный этап теннисных соревнований, и Шинджи обыграл противника, посеянного в десятке лучших среди игроков средних школ. Трибуны кричали, их собственная команда неистовствовала, а позабывший о своей победе Шинджи смотрел на пришедшего на игру Тачибану. На какую-то секунду выражение его лица стало непривычно уязвимым, и Камио вдруг понял.

Ибу Шинджи любит Тачибану Киппея.

Это было глупо. Это было безнадежно: Тачибана никогда не выделял Шинджи среди остальных, никогда не давал понять, что его интересуют парни.

Шинджи предпочел молчать – и делал это десять лет.

Верь Камио в магию, и он бы решил, что Шинджи просто приворожили. Это было неправильно, нечестно – любить кого-то без надежды, без взаимности так долго. Сам Камио любил Ан-тян не меньше, но у него, по крайней мере, был шанс.

Поведение Тачибаны не было намеренно жестоким: настоящие чувства Шинджи оставались для него загадкой. Возможно, так и вправду было лучше – для Шинджи, для Тачибаны, для всех – но иногда Камио в этом сомневался.

Шинджи нередко завязывал отношения с другими людьми, предпочитая в качестве партнеров высоких спортивных парней с осветленными волосами, которых он никогда – никогда – не приводил в компанию и не знакомил с Тачибаной. Долго такие отношения, как правило, не длились: никто не станет терпеть, если во время секса его то и дело называют чужим именем.

Камио со вздохом поднес к губам банку с пивом: Шинджи нужно было двигаться дальше. Забыть о Тачибане и сходить на свидание с полной его противоположностью – изящной темноволосой девушкой, понятия не имеющей о теннисе и ненавидящей готовку.

К несчастью, заставить Шинджи позабыть о Тачибане могло только чудо. И это был тупик: на чудесах обычно специализируются герои. 

Для них героем был Тачибана.

– Выпьем, – предложил Камио, отпивая из банки и делая знак хозяину принести еще пива.

Они просидели до самого закрытия – пили, чокались, расплескивая алкоголь и произнося дурацкие тосты, обсуждали недавние новости и планы на будущее. Камио собирался протолкнуть в журнал новую авторскую колонку, посетить концерт Bump of chicken и свозить Ан-тян на горячие источники. Шинджи хотел выспаться.

– Выспаться – и?.. – полюбопытствовал Камио.

– Выспаться и все, – Шинджи потер лицо, и Камио впервые заметил залегающие у него под глазами темные круги.

– Да ладно тебе! – он дружески ткнул Шинджи в плечо. – Наверняка есть что-то, что тебя бы порадовало...

– Нет, – Шинджи невидяще уставился куда-то поверх плеча Камио. Взгляд его был совершенно пустым, и по спине Камио пробежал неприятный холодок.

– Ты чего? – он перегнулся через стол и обеспокоенно тронул Шинджи за плечо. Тот вздрогнул – и словно очнулся.

– Извини, устал.

– Неужели тебе и вправду ничего не хочется? – Камио испытующе уставился на друга. Почему-то казалось очень важным, чтобы Шинджи ответил утвердительно.

– Нет.

Плечи Камио поникли.

– Ну, разве что, – добавил Шинджи после паузы, – еще пива.

Камио молча подтолкнул к нему непочатую банку.

Наверное, Камио следовало быть довольным. Вечер оказался не таким, как он рассчитывал, но все равно прошел хорошо. Он убеждал себя в этом все время, пока они с Шинджи брели к станции наземки, ждали поезда и торопливо прощались. Однако, оглянувшись на платформу, Камио встретился взглядом с ничего не выражающими глазами Шинджи и больше не мог себя обманывать.

 

 

В поездах Камио всегда одолевало философское настроение – сейчас же он был просто обязан порызмыслить. Шинджи выглядел задерганным, усталым и безразличным.

Камио бы хотелось объяснить его состояние чрезмерной загруженностью на работе, но всплывшие в памяти отрывки недавней беседы заставляли заподозрить за всем этим нечто большее. Апатию. Разочарование. Потерю вкуса к жизни.

Камио протестующе помотал головой.

Мысли из-за выпитого были вязкими и медленными. Прижавшись лбом к холодному оконному стеклу, он невидяще глядел на проплывающие мимо цепочки огней ночного Токио.

Нужно было что-то делать.

К тому времени, как Камио добрался домой, голова его успела немного проясниться, и он даже кое-что придумал.

Шинджи не мог быть единственным человеком, искавшим в работе спасения от неудач в личной жизни. Значит, нужно было просто найти остальных и посмотреть, как те справляются с ситуацией.

Заварив крепкий кофе, Камио сел гуглить.

Следующие несколько часов обернулись для него экскурсией в ад. До одури начитавшись форумных постов о супружеских изменах, безответной любви и неоправдавшихся ожиданиях, Камио по ссылкам перешел к ветке о депрессиях – и понял, что сорвал джек-пот. Здесь было все, что он рассчитывал найти, и даже больше. Подавленное настроение, потеря интереса к жизни, ярко выраженная утомляемость – до этого Камио ни в коем случае не заподозрил бы у Шинджи психического расстройства, но отрицать наличие симптомов было глупо.

Приведенная на форуме статья специалиста о депрессивных состояниях была длинной и перенасыщенной специальными терминами. Камио попытался было вчитаться, но вскоре плюнул и уже собрался промотать ее до конца, когда его взгляд выхватил из текста слова "Во время обострения депрессии больных зачастую преследуют мысли о смерти, которые нередко приводят к самоубийству".

Несколько секунд Камио тупо смотрел на фразу, пытаясь осмыслить прочитанное.

Депрессия заставляет людей совершать самоубийство?..

Депрессия, от которой предположительно страдает Шинджи, заставляет людей?..

В памяти Камио всплыло усталое лицо Шинджи, его пугающий пустой взгляд – и пальцы сами потянулись к мобильнику. Набрав хорошо знакомый номер, Камио прижал телефон к уху. Тишина сменилась длинными, ленивыми гудками. Один, второй...

"Ну же, ответь, – взмолился Камио. – Давай, Шинджи".

Гудок обрывался и снова перетекал в гудок, сливаясь в ушах Камио в устрашающий неумолимый реквием.

"Нет. Нет, нет, нет!"

Наконец гудки стихли. Телефон пискнул: вызов закончился.

Камио стиснул зубы.

Шинджи так и не взял трубку.

 

 

Камио лихорадочно заметался по комнате. Нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Подхватив со стула ветровку, он бросился к выходу, на ходу набирая 119[4].

– Попытка суицида по адресу...! – крикнул он в трубку, едва услышав невозмутимый голос оператора. – Пожалуйста, поторопитесь! Вы должны его спасти!

К дому Шинджи Камио добрался через пятьдесят три минуты. Торопливо выскочив из салона, едва такси успело затормозить, он сунул водителю несколько скомканных купюр и поспешил к подъезду. Примыкающая к дому улица была пуста – ни желто-черных заградительных лент, ни полицейских машин, ни парамедиков – значит, из окна Шинджи все-таки не выбросился. Определенно хороший признак.

Может, все еще обойдется? Медики выехали раньше, они наверняка должны были успеть вытащить голову Шинджи из духовки – или что он там с собой сотворил.

Камио промчался через холл, лишь на секунду задержавшись у конторки консьержа, чтобы нетерпеливо спросить:

– Скорая уже здесь?

– И полиция тоже, – проинформировал тот. – И они...

Не став ждать окончания фразы, Камио метнулся к лифту. Обычно быстрый, сейчас тот еле тащился. Камио слушал льющийся из динамика слащавый мотивчик, разглядывал в зеркальных стенах кабины свое отражение и думал о том, что увидит, когда доберется до нужного этажа и выйдет на площадку. Воображение рисовало залитый кровью коврик и лежащую на пороге безвольную руку, однако здравый смысл подсказывал, что никогда не бывший публичным человеком Шинджи предпочтет покончить с жизнью, не выходя за пределы принадлежащей ему жилплощади.

Площадка и в самом деле выглядела нормально, ну разве что из-под ведущей в квартиру Шинджи двери пробивалась узкая полоска света, а вместо замка красовалась устрашающего вида дыра. Задыхаясь от волнения, Камио ввалился в квартиру. Откуда-то из глубины до него донеслись приглушенные голоса. Один из них принадлежал Шинджи.

Боясь поверить своему счастью, Камио устремился в гостиную, выкрикивая на ходу:

– Шинджи! Шинджи!

Шинджи и вправду оказался там – сидел на диванчике, неохотно общая двух сурового вида мужчин в полицейской форме. Волосы его были встопорщены, одежда состояла из растянутой футболки и клетчатых пижамных брюк. Тапок на правой ноге отсутствовал. Кажется, пробуждение у Шинджи выдалось не из легких.

Но все же он был жив, и осознавший наконец этот факт Камио едва не стек на пол от облегчения.

– Шинджи! – он устремился к другу и, схватив его за плечи, счастливо затряс. – Ты жив! Ты... – Камио осекся.

Выражение лица Шинджи было убийственным.

– Это он, – произнес он отрывисто, обращаясь к полицейским.

Те кивнули и синхронно поднялись с диванчика. На плечи Камио опустились две тяжелые руки.

– Камио Акира... – произнес один из полицейских.

– Э? – отозвался Камио с недоумением.

– Вы задержаны за хулиганство.

 

 

Из участка Камио выбрался только два часа спустя. Все это время у него ушло на заполнение бесконечных бланков и попытки обелить себя в глазах скептически настроенной полиции. Под конец, когда он уже утратил любую надежду решить дело миром, с него взыскали штраф и, сделав строгое внушение, отпустили восвояси.

Зябко кутаясь в ветровку, Камио переступил с ноги на ногу. Бросаясь спасать Шинджи, он не решился тратить время на переодевание и теперь выглядел совершенно непрезентабельно: старая майка, спортивные штаны и разношенные тапки. По-хорошему, следовало взять такси и отправиться домой – чем меньше людей он встретит в таком виде, тем лучше – однако Камио презрел здравый смысл и отправился обратно к Шинджи.

Консьерж встретил его с восторгом: фотки уходящего в сопровождении полиции Камио наверняка уже украшали его инстаграм. Камио устало отмахнулся от расспросов и прошествовал к лифту. На этот раз тот поднимался слишком быстро – он даже не успел придумать, что сказать в свое оправдание.

Несмотря на зияющую на месте замка дыру, дверь в квартиру была закрыта – очевидно, Шинджи воспользовался щеколдой.

Камио тихо поскребся в дверь. Ответа не последовало. Камио поскребся немного громче. Результат был прежним. Потеряв терпение, Камио нажал кнопку звонка и не отпускал ее до тех пор, пока не услышал звук приближающихся шагов.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался помятый Шинджи. Несколько секунд они с Камио рассматривали друг друга, после чего Шинджи изрек ничего не выражающим тоном: "Ты", – и попытался закрыть дверь.

Камио проворно всунул ногу в уменьшающуюся щель.

– Шинджи! Ты не можешь меня выставить!

– Могу, – приналег на дверь Шинджи.

– Нет, нет, нет! Постой! Выслушай меня! Я хочу извиниться!

– Камио, – Шинджи прекратил попытки искалечить другу ногу и одарил его угрюмым взглядом. – Сейчас четыре утра. Мне через два часа вставать. У меня была тяжелая ночь. И будет еще более тяжелый день. Я не желаю слушать никаких извинений. Я хочу спать. Но если бы не хотел, – на лице Шинджи проступило раздражение, – тогда спросил бы, что это, блядь, было?

– Ты не отвечал на звонки! – воскликнул с жаром Камио. – Что я должен был думать?

– Что я забыл телефон в гостиной, – отрезал Шинджи. – Что сплю и просто не слышу твоих звонков. Что угодно – вместо того, чтобы подозревать меня в суициде.

– Ты был подавлен! – попытался оправдаться Камио.

– Я просто устал.

"Ну да, конечно", – не поверил Камио, однако вслух благоразумно произнес:

– Прости.

Шинджи поджал губы:

– Я иду спать, – он выразительно уставился на мешающую закрыть дверь ногу Камио. Тот машинально попятился назад. В ту же секунду дверь перед ним захлопнулась.

Некоторое время Камио тупо таращился на гладкую деревянную поверхность, после чего вновь надавил кнопку звонка.

– Что еще? – буркнул опять возникший на пороге Шинджи.

– Впусти меня.

– Зачем?

– Ну... – Камио замялся. Он не был хорошо знаком с повадками самоубийц, но чувствовал, что если Шинджи и впрямь решил свести счеты с жизнью, то попытается сделать это именно сейчас: вряд ли "скорая" после ложного вызова помчится его спасать.

– Думаешь, я таки наложу на себя руки? – прозорливо уточнил Шинджи.

– Кто тебя осудит – ранний подъем, беспокойная ночь, – вывернулся Камио.

Уголок рта Шинджи дернулся вверх.

– Ладно, заходи.

 

 

Верный своему слову, Шинджи сразу же отправился спать. Предоставленный самому себе Камио два часа протаращился в серый утренний полумрак, периодически делая вылазки в спальню, чтобы проверить, продолжает ли Шинджи дышать.

Камио не считал, что, вызвав «скорую», ошибся – скорее просто опередил события.

Шинджи совершенно точно пребывал в депрессии, и если ничего не предпринять, мог и вправду совершить что-нибудь непоправимое.

Его следовало спасать – и как можно скорее.

К тому времени, как Шинджи проснулся, Камио успел приготовить завтрак, изъять из аптечки все таблетки и разработать план. Для того чтобы привести тот в действие, Камио пришлось совершить кучу телефонных звонков, упрашивать, уговаривать и даже давить авторитетом, чего он не делал со времен средней школы, когда после ухода Тачибаны приходилось напоминать команде, кто здесь все-таки капитан.

Общий сбор был объявлен на восемь. Сам Камио немного опоздал – сдавал материалы редактору. Когда он наконец добрался до кафе и разыскал нужный столик, остальные были уже на месте и громко обсуждали недавний Уимблдон.

– Привет, – произнес Камио, делая знак официантке и усаживаясь на диванчик рядом с Ан-тян. Та лучезарно улыбнулась, и Камио почувствовал, как сковывавшее его целый день напряжение начало понемногу отступать.

– Между прочим, – заметил Учимура, кивая на стоящую перед ним полупустую чашку, – это уже не первый мой кофе. Опаздываешь, Камио.

– Не слишком-то вежливо, учитывая, что именно ты нас здесь и собрал, – поддержал товарища Мори.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Ишида. – Обычно мы собираемся на выходных, и...

– Может, прежде чем выяснять, в чем дело, дождемся Шинджи? – предложил Сакурай. – Он кстати тоже опаздывает.

– Шинджи не будет, – проинформировал Камио.

– Почему? – удивилась Ан-тян. – С ним все в порядке?

– Пока что да, – туманно ответил Камио.

– Что значит – пока что? – подозрительно уточнил Учимура.

– Шинджи не придет, потому что я его не звал, – проигнорировал вопрос Камио.

– А не звал ты его потому, что?.. – поторопила Ан-тян.

– Нам было бы неловко обсуждать его в его же присутствии.

– Мы собираемся обсуждать Шинджи? – переспросил Мори.

– Тогда мне надо выпить, – решил Учимура. – Чего-нибудь... – он сделал расплывчатый знак рукой, – покрепче.

– Кофе сойдет? – хмуро уточнил Сакурай. – Алкоголь здесь не подают.

– Так что там с Шинджи? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Мори.

– Может, надо было пригласить Тачибану-сана? – вклинился Ишида. – Разве можно исключать его из такого важного обсуждения?

– А разве можно включать его в подобное обсуждение? – буркнул Камио. – Мы собираемся обсуждать Шинджи. Шинджи!

– То есть... – начала было Ан-тян и умолкла. Остальные вздохнули.

– Я думал, эта тема принадлежит к разряду тех, которые мы не поднимаем, – заметил неугомонный Учимура. – Вроде кулинарного таланта Тачибаны-сана или лишних килограммов Ан-тян...

Ложечка в руках Ан-тян согнулась.

– Не то чтобы ты когда-то набирала лишние килограммы, – торопливо поправился Учимура.

– Вот именно, – натянуто улыбнулась та.

– Сейчас особый случай, – возразил Камио. – Из-за своей безответной любви Шинджи может покончить жизнь самоубийством!

За столом воцарилась тишина.

– Что-то поздновато он спохватился, – бестактно заметил Мори. – Десять лет уже прошло.

Остальные согласно закивали.

– Может, объяснишь? – попросил обстоятельный Ишида.

– Да что тут объяснять, – с досадой произнес Камио. – Из-за того, что Шинджи не может выбросить из головы Тачибану-сана, бросили его самого.

– Как, опять? – удивился Сакурай.

– Сколько уже раз в этом году? – полюбопытствовал Мори.

Учимура принялся загибать пальцы.

– Угомонись, – Камио перегнулся через стол и стукнул его по руке.

– Ну, ладно, бросили, – посочувствовал Сакурай. – Но при чем тут самоубийство?

– Вот именно, – поддакнул Мори. – Его же не первый раз бросают. Наверняка уже привык.

– Привыкнешь тут, – скривился Камио. – У Шинджи депрессия.

– Еще бы, – безучастно заметил Сакурай. – Какое у него будущее? Одиночество и коты.

– Вот-вот, – вздохнул Камио. – Он совершенно раздавлен и не ждет от жизни ничего хорошего.

– Пусть так, – согласился Мори. – Но самоубийство?..

На лицах остальных тоже читалось сомнение.

– Очень вероятно, – убедительно заявил Камио и в качестве решающего аргумента добавил: – Я читал форумы.

– И там написано, что Шинджи собирается покончить жизнь самоубийством? – не поверил Учимура.

– Там написано, – Камио едва остановил себя, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами, – что пребывающие в депрессии люди склонны к суициду. Шинджи пребывает в депрессии. Вывод сделай сам.

– И все-таки... – начал было Мори.

– Я думаю, – дипломатично вмешался Ишида, – было бы проще поверить, что с Шинджи что-то не так, если бы мы его увидели.

Вместо ответа Камио извлек телефон, набрал Шинджи и, дождавшись, когда гудки сменит по-деловому краткое "Да", произнес:

– Ты нам нужен. Срочно приезжай.

 

 

– Что? – хмуро поинтересовался Шинджи. Пальцы его с силой сжимали ручку кожаного портфеля, как будто он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не запустить им в Камио.

– А, Шинджи, – натянуто улыбнулся Камио. – Ты пришел! Хочешь кофе?

– Я хочу знать, для чего ты меня сюда выдернул, – хмуро произнес Шинджи. – У меня еще куча работы.

– Ну-у… – замялся Камио. Когда он просил Шинджи приехать, то думал, что, увидев старых друзей, тот расчувствуется и совершенно позабудет о содержании звонка. Шинджи не забыл. – Как бы...

В поисках поддержки Камио уставился на остальных. Те, как один, таращились на Шинджи.

– Мы давно не собирались и решили это исправить? – неуверенно предположил Камио.

Лицо Шинджи сменило целый ряд непередаваемых эмоций.

– Я возвращаюсь на работу, – коротко бросил он, поворачиваясь к выходу.

Камио машинально выбросил руку вперед и ухватил его за пиджак.

– Что? – спросил Шинджи мрачно.

Камио несчастно вздохнул. В голову, как назло, не шло ничего, кроме "Ты не мог бы немного с нами посидеть, чтобы остальные убедились, что теперь ты ненавидишь все живое и, если ничего не предпринять, со дня на день шагнешь с какой-нибудь крыши?" Камио поежился.  Если он и впрямь такое скажет, Шинджи точно забьет его портфелем.

Пауза затягивалась. На лице Шинджи все явственнее проступало раздражение.

Положение, как всегда, спасла Ан-тян.

– Я понимаю, ты очень занят, – произнесла она извиняющимся тоном, – но мы рассчитывали на твою помощь. Это касается моего брата.

– Тачибаны-сана? – Шинджи мгновенно прекратил вырываться. – Что с ним?

Камио закрыл глаза. Игра на чувствах Шинджи однозначно являлась ударом ниже пояса, но сейчас это был единственный способ заставить его остаться.

– Ну, он как бы... – замялась Ан, очевидно, пытаясь решить, каким несчастьям подвергнуть брата, чтобы это обеспечило пищу для продолжительной беседы и не всплыло при дальнейшем общении с самим Тачибаной. – У него кратковременный жизненный кризис.

– Кризис? – с беспокойством переспросил Шинджи.

– Как бы... – запнулась Ан.

– Проблемы на работе, – пришел ей на помощь Учимура.

– И в личной жизни, – добавил Мори.

– У Тачибаны-сана? – не поверил Шинджи.

Камио прикусил губу: и вправду – нежизненно.

– Да, он... переживает, что ему не на кого тратить заработанные деньги, – не моргнув глазом, соврала Ан. – У него ведь сейчас нет девушки.

– Или парня, – добавил сжалившийся над Шинджи Ишида.

– У него никогда не было парня, – справедливо указал Шинджи.

– В общем, он очень переживает, – резюмировал невозмутимый Сакурай.

Следующие полчаса они наперебой рассказывали, как именно Тачибана переживает, из чего Камио заключил, что все они когда-то смотрели одни и те же дорамы. Шинджи все это время внимательно слушал и не порывался спасать Тачибану только потому, что Ишида крепко держал его за руку.

Решив, что за Шинджи они понаблюдали уже достаточно, Камио перебил Мори на полуслове и поднялся с диванчика:

– Я в туалет. Учимура, ты со мной.

Отвлекшийся от особенно животрепещущих деталей Учимура покачал головой:

– Нет, я...

– Уверен, ты очень хочешь пойти, – пытаясь донести до него свою мысль, Камио скорчил выразительную рожу. – И Мори тоже.

– Я же говорю, что... О, – пробормотал Учимура, наконец-то рассмотрев его ужимки. – Да, да, точно. Мори, пойдем.

Учимура оказался не единственным, кто обратил внимание на гримасы Камио.

– И я, – произнес, вставая, Сакурай, – я тоже хочу. То есть, мы. Давай, Ишида.

Шинджи с удивлением оглядел стремительно пустеющий столик, наклонился над одной из чашек, подозрительно понюхал недопитый кофе – и заказал себе воды.

– Итак, – произнес Камио, едва только за ними закрылась дверь уборной, – убедились?

– Ну-у, не знаю, – протянул Учимура. – Насчет самоубийства я по-прежнему не уверен.

– Но Шинджи и впрямь какой-то странный, – заметил Сакурай. – Никогда не видел его таким хмурым.

– И он все время молчит, – обеспокоенно напомнил Ишида. – Это неестественно.

– Наверное, и вправду депрессия, – кивнул Мори.

– Нельзя бросать его в таком состоянии, – воскликнули от двери. – Мы обязательно должны что-то сделать!

– Да, точно, – кивнул Камио, поворачиваясь на звук голоса. – А именно... Ан-тян?! Что ты здесь делаешь?!

– Обсуждаю ситуацию, – пожала плечами та.

– И это очень похвально, но… – Камио замялся.

– Это же мужской туалет, – напомнил Сакурай.

– Думаю, пока никто не будет подходить к писсуарам, – улыбнулась Ан-тян, – все как-нибудь обойдется.

– Ан-тя-а-ан, – простонал Камио.

– Забудем о писсуарах, – призвал всех к порядку Сакурай. – Давайте что-то решать. Мы не можем здесь слишком долго торчать, иначе Шинджи что-то заподозрит.

– Ну, чисто физиологически... – начал было Учимура.

– Что будем делать с Шинджи? – перебил его Сакурай.

– Спасать, – выразил общее мнение Ишида.

– А поподробнее? – поинтересовался Мори.

– Нужна консультация психолога, – предложила Ан-тян.

– Нет, – покачал головой Камио. – Ни о каком психологе Шинджи и слушать не захочет.

– Консультация, о которой он не будет знать? – предложила неуверенно Ан-тян.

– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – пообещал Камио. Ан одарила его признательным взглядом, и Камио подумал, что если она и дальше будет смотреть на него так, он согласится на подвиги и почище.

– А пока что лучше не оставлять Шинджи одного, – заметил Сакурай.

– Вот именно, – глубокомысленно покивал Учимура. – Кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову холодной одинокой ночью?

– Кому-то надо у него пожить, – решил Ишида. – Кому-то, кого Шинджи без лишних вопросов пустит на диванчик.

Они переглянулись и в один голос заключили:

– Тачибана-сан.

– Я предпочел бы не посвящать его в реальное положение вещей, – покачал головой после непродолжительного раздумья Камио. – К тому же это просто жестоко.

– Да, – поддержал его Мори, – только представьте, на что может решиться Шинджи холодной одинокой ночью, когда за стенкой будет лежать недосягаемый Тачибана-сан.

– Ну, в случае чего брат наверняка сумеет за себя постоять, – успокаивающе произнесла Ан-тян.

– Шинджи бы никогда, – возразил, оскорбившись за друга, Камио.

– Но лучше не провоцировать, – философски заметил Сакурай. – Хорошо, если Тачибана-сан отпадает, кто остается?

Взгляды присутствующих устремились на Камио.

– Нет, я не могу, – занервничал тот.

– Ты его лучший друг, – урезонил Учимура. – Кому и претендовать на диванчик Шинджи, как не тебе.

– Сейчас у нас довольно натянутые отношения, – признался Камио. – Вчера он не ответил на звонок, и я... немного поспешил с выводами...

– То есть? – предвкушающее осведомился Мори.

Камио вкратце обрисовал события прошлой ночи.

– Годится, – Сакурай ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. – Не думаю, что после такого ты сможешь чем-нибудь его удивить.

– Но... – Камио с отчаяньем посмотрел на друзей. – Может, будем меняться?

– Ни за что, – ухмыльнулся Учимура. – Пусть лучше Шинджи считает сумасшедшим тебя, чем всех нас.

 

 

Несколько часов спустя, прихватив с собой несколько смен одежды, Камио стоял перед дверью в квартиру Шинджи. Зияющую дыру сменил новый замок, и можно было только догадываться, как и, главное, когда Шинджи умудрился его поставить.

Камио неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Во всем этом плане с диванчиком имелся один, но крайне важный недостаток. Вряд ли после вчерашнего Шинджи пустит его дальше порога. Хотя попытаться, конечно, стоило.

Камио нажал на звонок и затаил дыхание. Спустя какое-то время дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник одетый в домашнее Шинджи.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он без особого удивления, затем его взгляд упал на стоящую рядом с Камио спортивную сумку. – Нет.

– Это ненадолго, – попытался умаслить его Камио.

– Все равно нет.

– Я поживу у тебя всего несколько дней, пока моя квартира...

– Да? – протянул Шинджи без особого интереса.

– Пока ее не приведут в порядок, – соврал Камио.

– А что с ней?

– Проблемы с трубами, – вдохновенно сочинял Камио. – Соседей затопило, воду пришлось перекрыть... В общем, ужас.

Шинджи скрестил руки на груди:

– Это правда?

– Нет, – вздохнул Камио. – Но ты же все равно пустишь меня пожить?

Шинджи открыл было рот, наверняка собираясь отказать, но Камио его опередил:

– Ради нашей дружбы, – произнес он просительно.

На лице Шинджи отразилась жестокая внутренняя борьба. Затем он вздохнул и махнул рукой вглубь квартиры.

Камио вскинулся, не в силах поверить своей удаче: неужели?..

– Но, – Шинджи посторонился, позволяя ему войти, –  всего на пару дней.

 

 

Немного позже Камио лежал на диванчике и, глядя в потолок, размышлял о жизни.

Шинджи разрешил ему пожить у себя.

Несмотря на проблемы, которые приобрел по милости Камио.

Потому, что они были друзьями.

Камио никогда не злился на Тачибану-сана – физически не мог, однако сейчас, окруженный темнотой и хороводом лихорадочных мыслей, был к этому опасно близок.

Если бы Тачибана-сан просто ответил на чувства Шинджи... Или недвусмысленно дал понять, что между ними никогда и ничего не будет – может, тогда Шинджи  переболел бы всей этой ненормальной любовью и начал двигаться дальше. Если бы, если бы...

Камио стиснул кулаки и бессильно ударил диванную подушку.

Шинджи в соседней комнате недовольно заворочался. Наверняка ему снились кошмары – что еще могло ему сниться? Камио представил себе, на что похожа такая жизнь – безрадостные дни, тревожные ночи – и содрогнулся.

– Мы спасем тебя, Шинджи, – пообещал он. – Обязательно спасем.

 

 

К обеду следующего дня Камио был уже не так в этом уверен.

Памятуя о совете Ан-тян, он принялся разыскивать подходящего психолога едва только пришел на работу. Согласись Шинджи сходить на консультацию, и это бы значительно упростило все дело, однако тот по-прежнему приписывал озвученный Камио диагноз разгулявшемуся воображению последнего и настаивал, что совершенно здоров, ну разве что немного устал. А значит, Камио был нужен специалист, который лечил бы пациентов без их ведома и присутствия.

C этим-то как раз и возникли проблемы.

К полудню Камио, проклиная врачебную и профессиональную этику, догадался позвонить Инуи. Тот уже давно трудился на ниве производства спортивных напитков, однако по-прежнему знал все обо всех – куда там информационным брокерам.

– Понимаю, – произнес Инуи, после того как Камио вкратце изложил ему суть вопроса. – Хотя проблема и впрямь не из легких, у меня, кажется, есть на примете тот, кто сумеет тебе помочь.

– Правда? – обрадовался Камио.

– Да ты и сам хорошо его знаешь, – заверил Инуи. По спине Камио пробежал неприятный холодок.

– И это?.. – спросил он с замиранием сердца.

Инуи назвал имя.

Камио протестующе замычал.

– Может, есть какой-то другой вариант? – спросил он с надеждой.

– Чем тебя не устраивает этот? – удивился Инуи. – Хороший специалист, по старой дружбе наверняка поможет и даже денег, скорее всего, не возьмет.

– Да, но... – замялся Камио.

– К тому же он всегда тебе благоволил.

– Благоволил это мягко сказано, – желчно буркнул Камио, вспоминая бурные школьные дни.

– Значит, решено, – подытожил Инуи. – Записывай номер.

Позвонить Камио решился не сразу. Храбрость для этого поступка он нагуливал в течение нескольких часов и вряд ли бы вообще ее нагулял, не довлей над ним долг дружбы и мысли о страдающем Шинджи. Наконец, уединившись в туалетной кабинке, он набрал заветный номер и затаил дыхание. Вскоре гудки сменились щелчком, и на том конце провода дурашливо произнесли:

– Да-а-а?

Камио знал этот голос слишком хорошо. Он преследовал его в ужасных снах, где Камио бросала Ан, и он от горя становился геем.

– Да-а? – повторили на том конце провода и куда-то в сторону сказали. – Никто не отвечает. Скукота.

– Здравствуйте, Конджики-сан  – выдавил Камио.

– И ты здравствуй, неизвестный абонент, – откликнулись на том конце.

– Это Камио, Камио Акира.

– Камио! Тот милый Камио-ку-у-ун! – возликовали в трубке. – Неужели ты звонишь, чтобы сказать, что после стольких лет наконец-то решил ответить на мои чувства? Если да, то я тут же бросаю Юуджи, – на заднем плане кто-то протестующе взвыл, – и мы с тобой немедленно отправляемся на отдых куда-нибудь, где разрешены однополые браки.

– Да боже меня упаси, – воскликнул Ками, но, вспомнив о вежливости, торопливо поправился: – Нет, на этот раз я звоню вам по другой причине.

– И это? – в голосе Конджики промелькнул интерес.

"Наверняка ждет, что я предложу что-то неприличное, – подумал Камио мрачно. – Все осакцы такие".

– Мне нужна помощь, – сказал он вместо этого вслух. – Точнее, не мне, а Шинджи.

– Шинджи... Шинджи... – забормотали на том конце провода. – А, тот милый парнишка с шикарными волосами и не менее шикарным задом...

– Не знаю насчет зада, – мрачно буркнул Камио, – я на него не смотрел.

На том конце провода разочарованно вздохнули, из чего Камио заключил, что только что счастливо избежал одного из тех коварных фрейдистских вопросов, которые бы позволили собеседнику записать его в латентные геи.

– Ну, ладно, я понял, о ком ты, – произнес Конджики. – Что там с этим... Шинджи?

– У него глубокая депрессия, – признался Камио, –  и он не хочет ходить по врачам. Он...

Камио вкратце пересказал печальный опыт сексуальной жизни Шинджи, коснулся его непреходящего разочарования в любви и фиксации на Тачибане, которого обтекаемо обозначил "один человек". Хитрость эта ему ничем не помогла: Конджики не зря считался одним из умнейших людей в своем поколении, однако приличия были соблюдены.

– И чего ты от меня хочешь? – поинтересовался Конджики, когда Камио наконец закончил изливать душу.

– Не знаю, – честно признался Камио. – Какой-нибудь помощи или совета, которые бы побыстрее все наладили и помешали Шинджи перерезать себе вены.

На том конце провода серьезно задумались.

– Я не большой сторонник решать такие дела с помощью медикаментов, – произнес наконец Конджики, – тем более, насколько я понимаю, пациент все равно не станет их принимать. К тому же, ситуация не кажется мне такой уж запущенной... Вот что, почему бы вам пока не попробовать что-нибудь попроще? Почаще с ним общайтесь и напоминайте, как он вам дорог, вытаскивайте его на длительные прогулки – свежий воздух пойдет Шинджи только на пользу. Займите его чем-нибудь умиротворяющим – пусть кормит птиц, выращивает цветы или что-нибудь мастерит. Неплохо было бы так же ненадолго сменить обстановку. Пусть Шинджи хорошо питается, но алкоголь постарайтесь исключить. Балуйте его чем-нибудь вкусным. Отличное воздействие оказывают и физические нагрузки.

– ...физические нагрузки, – Камио закончил чиркать в блокноте и уточнил: – Это все?

– Ну, в общем, да.

– Что-то негусто.

– Ну, есть еще шокотерапия, – произнес после непродолжительной паузы Конджики. – Но это уже совсем крайний случай.

– Значит, – уточнил на всякий случай Камио, – если мы будем следовать всем этим рекомендациям, Шинджи пойдет на поправку?

– Весьма вероятно, – в голос Конджики вернулась прежняя дурашливость.

– Ну... спасибо вам, что ли, Конджики-сан, – произнес Камио неуверенно.

– Не стоит. Как-нибудь... сочтемся, – произнес Конджики так многозначительно, что Камио тут же захотелось пойти купить себе пояс целомудрия, надеть и для верности выбросить ключ.

– Обязательно, – ответил он натянуто, с облегчением заканчивая звонок и выходя из туалетной кабинки. Сунув блокнот в задний карман джинсов, Камио склонился над умывальником и плеснул в лицо холодной воды. Ну, все прошло не так уж плохо – исключая нависшую над ним перспективу сексуального рабства.

Теперь самое время было последовать полученным от Конджики советам и уповать, что предложенные им средства сработают.

Если же нет... Камио пожал плечами: тогда он предложит Шинджи расплатиться с Конджики самому. В конце концов, в перечне не зря упоминалась шокотерапия.

 

 

Через неделю Камио уже стало казаться, что шок в виде интимного опыта с Конджики Кохару – единственный способ вывести Шинджи из депрессии: все остальные просто не сработали. Жизнь Шинджи состояла из работы, сна и редких приемов пищи. Времени на дружеское общение у него не находилось, гулял он исключительно по маршруту дом-наземка-работа, а когда Камио попытался уговорить его заняться каким-нибудь рукоделием, выразительно промолчал.

– Настаивать я не решился, – признался Камио друзьям. На этот раз на собрании присутствовал Тачибана. Посвященный сестрой в тщательно отредактированную версию произошедшего с Шинджи, он разрывался между желанием пойти и серьезно поговорить с неоценившим Шинджи фитнес-тренером, и тем, чтобы сменить Камио на диванчике и ежедневно пичкать Шинджи полезными и здоровыми блюдами. И первое, и второе Камио считал одинаково опасным и ненужным. – Иначе он бы меня тут же выставил. Даже не знаю, что теперь делать.

– А ты все испробовал? – поинтересовался дотошно Сакурай.

– Ну, – Камио посмотрел на исчерканный блокнот и прикинул оставшиеся опции, – остались смена остановки, активная физическая нагрузка и шоковая терапия.

– Я думаю, – медленно произнес Тачибана, – дальнейший выбор ясен.

На то, чтобы все утрясти, у них ушло две недели. Затем Камио предложил Шинджи съездить со всеми в загородный пансионат поиграть в теннис, и тот согласился.

 

 

**Часть 2. Шинджи**

Шинджи в последний раз прошелся по комнате: кажется, ничего не забыл. Сумки с вещами и ракетками давно уже ждали в прихожей. Наверное, провести выходные за городом было не такой уж плохой идеей. Свежий воздух, горячие источники, друзья, с которыми он давно уже нормально не общался, любимый теннис и... Шинджи шумно выдохнул. Тачибана-сан.

Вообще-то, если бы не Тачибана, он никуда бы не поехал – заперся бы в квартире и проспал два дня кряду. Месяц выдался сумасшедший. Хотя нет худа без добра. Шинджи так выкладывался на работе, что совершенно позабыл расстроиться, когда его любовная жизнь опять ушла в минуса. Наверное, ему должно было быть стыдно – Макото был хорошим парнем и заслуживал лучшего – но Шинджи иррационально чувствовал обиду. Еще один человек, который не сумел стать для него Тачибаной. Еще одна обманка.

Зато следующие два дня он проведет в компании настоящего Тачибаны. Два дня – всего ничего, но Шинджи давно уже научился довольствоваться малым. Смотреть, слушать, изредка касаться – и ничего не ждать.

Хорошо, что в пансионате будут горячие источники. Если повезет, Тачибана пойдет купаться нагишом, и это обеспечит Шинджи пищей для новых фантазий. Старые не то чтобы надоели, но уже успели порядком поистрепаться.

Шинджи подхватил сумки и вышел из квартиры. Добираться до пансионата решили все вместе – в микроавтобусе, который Ишида выклянчил у родителей. Наверняка друзья всю дорогу проболтают – будут делиться последними новостями или подпевать радио. Если пристроиться где-нибудь в уголке, может, удастся немного поспать. Конечно, жалко тратить время на сон, когда можно понаблюдать за Тачибаной, но тут уж ничего не попишешь: глаза буквально слипаются.

Дом Ишиды находился в двадцати минутах от станции наземки. Когда Шинджи наконец туда добрался, все были уже в сборе.

– А где Ан-тян? – поинтересовался Шинджи, стараясь не пялиться на золотые искорки, которые высвечивало в волосах Тачибаны заходящее солнце.

– Я ее звал, но у нее другие планы, – пожаловался Камио. – Сказала, что собирается провести эти выходные с подругами.

– Расстроился? – посочувствовал Шинджи, бросая сумки в микроавтобус.

– Еще бы! – вздохнул Камио. – Я думал, она не откажется с нами сыграть.

– То есть, надеялся, что она наденет короткую теннисную юбку, – перевел Учимура.

Тачибана недовольно нахмурился, и Шинджи поторопился встать на защиту друга:

– Камио бы никогда. Иначе бы позвал в бассейн.

Неуловимые складки в уголках рта Тачибаны разгладились.

– Точно, бассейн, – пробормотал Камио таким тоном, словно недоумевал, почему эта идея не пришла ему в голову раньше.

Лицо Тачибаны снова помрачнело.

Шинджи посмотрел на Камио и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.

– Давайте уже выезжать, – предложил высунувшийся в окно Ишида. – По радио обещали дождь, хотелось бы успеть до него.

– Ну, давайте.

– А все взяли?

– Вроде все.

– Даже если что-то забудем, можно будет купить по дороге.

– Кто-нибудь захватил воду?

Шинджи скользнул на угловое сидение и прикрыл глаза. Переговариваясь, остальные шумно рассаживались по местам – стучала обувь, шелестела одежда. Затем раздалось негромкое урчание мотора, и микроавтобус тронулся с места. Кто-то тут же принялся нажимать на кнопки магнитолы, и губы Шинджи дрогнули в еле заметной улыбке.

Последовала непродолжительная, но интенсивная борьба за право выбрать музыкальную станцию, в которой – кто бы сомневался – силой своего авторитета победил Тачибана-сан. Следующие полчаса они слушали концерт Кейко Мацуи, под звуки которого Шинджи впал в блаженную дрему.

Очнулся он, когда по стеклу забарабанили первые капли дождя. К этому времени автобус уже давно выехал из города, и вместо приветливо светящихся фонарей за окном темнели поля.

– Проснулся? – спросили сбоку. Шинджи повернулся – и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Тачибаной.

– Да.

"Слишком близко", – Шинджи попытался отодвинуться и машинально вжался в обивку.

– Совсем тебя загоняли на этой твоей работе, – неодобрительно произнес Тачибана.

– Нестрашно, – пробормотал Шинджи и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы не брякнуть готовое вырваться "Тачибана-сан поступает нечестно. Когда он так говорит, я начинаю думать, что он обо мне беспокоится. То есть, конечно, об остальных он тоже беспокоится, но все выглядит так, будто обо мне он беспокоится больше всего. Я начинаю питать надежды и думать, а что если... А это совершенно глупо, и лучше этим не заниматься".

– Спи дальше, – окликнул Шинджи со своего сидения Камио. – Ехать все равно еще долго.

– Наверняка пропустим ужин, – вздохнул Учимура.

– Проголодались? – улыбнулся Тачибана. – Ничего, я сделал нам в дорогу онигири.

Мори издал полупридушенный стон. Остальные владели собой гораздо лучше.

– Знаете, Тачибана-сан, я что-то не хочу есть, – отказался первым Камио.

– И я, – торопливо поддержал его Учимура. – Наелся от пуза во время обеда.

– Вообще-то, мы обедали вместе, – поспешил объяснить Мори. – Так что я тоже не буду.

– Правда? – огорчился Тачибана, вынимая из сумки контейнер с едой. – Но Ишида-то с Сакураем наверняка...

– Я на диете, – нервно проинформировал Ишида. – Так что не ужинаю после... – он бросил торопливый взгляд на часы и, удостоверившись, что уже давно перевалило за девять, закончил: – Шести.

– Ну, тогда Сакурай... – начал было Тачибана, поднимая крышку с контейнера.

– Спасибо, но доктор велел мне на какое-то время исключить из рациона рис, – выкрутился тот.

– Так это что же, никто не будет? – приуныл Тачибана.

Шинджи вздохнул – любовь и впрямь была зла – и протянул руку за онигири.

– Я буду, Тачибана-сан.

Лицо Тачибаны прояснилось. Очевидно, решив не мелочиться, он сунул Шинджи весь контейнер.

– Тебе нужно хорошо питаться. То есть... – Тачибана осекся. – В общем, не стесняйся, – закончил он неловко.

– Не буду, – произнес Шинджи грустно, примеряясь к первому онигири.

– Ну, как? – с болезненным любопытством спросил Учимура, когда Шинджи проглотил тот, практически не жуя.

– Незабываемо, – буркнул Шинджи. – Хочешь?

– Я что, похож на дурака? – открестился Учимура. – То есть, – исправился он, бросив виноватый взгляд на Тачибану, – ешь, тебе нужнее.

– Уверен, здесь хватит на всех, – Шинджи заглянул внутрь: контейнер и впрямь был набит под завязку.

– Никто не оценит их лучше тебя, – пресек любые попытки вовлечь его в импровизированный ужин Учимура. – В конце концов, Тачибана-сан вложил в них всю свою любовь и... ай! – Раздался глухой звук удара. Кто-то – очевидно, Камио – пнул Учимуру под сиденьем.

Шинджи послал другу благодарный взгляд и вгрызся в следующий онигири.

Он как раз приканчивал четвертый, когда микроавтобус странно дернулся, сбавил скорость и остановился. Мотор затих, и в наступившей тишине капли дождя забарабанили по крыше особенно громко.

– Что там, Ишида? – поинтересовался Тачибана.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил следом за ним Камио.

– Почему мы стоим? – завозились остальные. – Ишида!

– Понятия не имею, – Ишида безуспешно пытался завести мотор. – Наверное, что-то сломалось.

– Что сломалось? – требовательно уточнил Тачибана.

– Не знаю. Сейчас, – щелкнул замок, Ишида вылез наружу и исчез в стылой осенней ночи. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Они сидели и, негромко переговариваясь, слушали дождь. Наконец изрядно промокший Ишида вернулся.

– Ну, что там? – поторопил его Камио.

– Понятия не имею, – признался Ишида честно. – Я не разбираюсь в моторах.

– А зачем же ты тогда ходил его смотреть? – удивился Учимура.

– Все так делают, – пожал плечами Ищида, – выходят, когда машина ломается, открывают капот и смотрят. А потом вызывают эвакуатор.

– Ну так вызывай, – распорядился Сакурай.

– Из Токио? – скептически выгнул брови Ишида.

– Из ближайшего города! – закатил глаза Учимура.

– Знать бы еще, где он... – проворчал Ишида.

После нехитрых манипуляций с gps-навигатором стало ясно, что до ближайшего населенного пункта не меньше часа езды.

– И все это время мы должны скучать в машине? – приуныл Мори. – Хоть бы какой отель поблизости найти.

– Вон тот подойдет? – дожевавший онигири Шинджи ткнул пальцем в окно.

Мори тут же прильнул к стеклу.

– Тут есть отель? Да иди ты!

В отдалении и вправду переливался неон – яркие зелено-красные всполохи в чернильно-синей ночи.

– Есть, – Шинджи неуютно поежился. Наклонившийся к окну Тачибана попытался рассмотреть бликующую надпись и бесцеремонно оперся рукой о его колено.

– Берите сумки, – велел Тачибана, вдоволь насмотревшись и возвращаясь на свое место. Шинджи с облегчением выдохнул. – Пойдем в отель. Оттуда и позвоним ремонтникам. Наверняка нам подскажут номер.

– Вряд ли кто-нибудь поедет сюда на ночь глядя, – засомневался кто-то из остальных. – Придется ждать утра.

– Интересно, у них есть свободные комнаты?

– Да точно есть. Это же медвежий угол – кто сюда поедет?

– Ладно, сейчас посмотрим.

Прижимая к себе сумку, Шинджи вслед за остальными выбрался из салона. Дождь был даже сильнее, чем казалось из машины. За шиворот тут же затекла вода. Шинджи машинально завертел головой в поисках Тачибаны.

Кто-то, наверное, задержавшийся, чтобы запереть микроавтобус, Ишида, подтолкнул его в спину, побуждая поторопиться. Прижимая рукой бьющую по ребрам сумку, Шинджи побежал за остальными.

Здание отеля оказалось совсем близко, выступило из темноты и дождя – внушительный фасад, два убегающие в стороны крыла и вывеска. Отель "Источник".

"Источник чего?" – запрокинув голову, Шинджи разглядывал пустые темные окна на верхних этажах.

– Шинджи, ну что ты там копаешься, давай быстрее! – окликнул его придерживающий дверь Ишида. – Совсем ведь промокнешь!

– Да, точно, – Шинджи проследовал за ним внутрь.

Остальные уже разбрелись по небольшому, тускло освещенному холлу. Кто-то отряхивал мокрые волосы, кто-то пережидал время, устроившись в расставленных вдоль стен глубоких плюшевых креслах. Тачибана-сан стоял у стойки и разговаривал с портье – степенным пожилым мужчиной с морщинистым лицом и редким венчиком седых волос. Позади портье вертелась крупная нервная женщина, которая то и дело трогала его за локоть.

"Семейная пара", – подумал Шинджи, бросая сумку на пол и отводя с глаз мокрые пряди.

– Шинджи, давай сюда, – окликнул Камио. Шинджи кивнул и направился к нему.

– Свободные комнаты вроде есть, – обнадежил Камио. – На улице не останемся. Хотя, если судить по холлу, – он сморщил нос, – отель не пятизвездочный.

Холл и вправду выглядел весьма уныло. Блеклый клетчатый ковер, чахлые вечнозеленые растения в рассохшихся кадках, захватанная пальцами деревянная стойка, несколько безвкусных эстампов и пара выкрашенных скучной белой краской дверей, ведущих, как предположил Шинджи, в правое и левое крыло.

– Разбаловали тебя в этих твоих Америках, – констатировал он.

– Интересно, здесь клопы есть? – поинтересовался Камио, сделав вид, что не расслышал.

– Народ, идите сюда, – позвал Тачибана, победно размахивая над головой полученными ключами. – Будем расселяться. Ишида и Сакурай, – подошедший Ишида взял протянутый ключ с пластмассовой биркой. – Учимура и Мори. Камио. Шинджи, – Шинджи протянул руку за оставшимся ключом, – ты со мной.

Шинджи растерянно отпрянул.

– То есть как это?

– Не бойся, я не храплю, – улыбнулся Тачибана.

– Я не... – Шинджи покачал головой. – А давайте я лучше с Камио.

– Зачем? – не понял Тачибана. – Не хочешь быть со мной в одном номере?

– Дело совсем не в этом, – попытался выкрутиться Шинджи.

– Вот и прекрасно, – Тачибана улыбнулся.

Шинджи выжидающе поглядел на остальных: разумеется, кто-нибудь придет ему на выручку. Делить номер с Тачибаной – это уже слишком.

– Здорово, Шинджи, – заговорщицки подмигнул ему Учимура.

Шинджи недоверчиво уставился на него:

– Что?! Нет, я...

– Делить номер с Тачибаной-саном! – толкнул его локтем Мори. – Повезло тебе!

Шинджи нахмурился.

– Послушайте...

– Поздравляю, – проходивший мимо Сакурай похлопал его по спине. Ишида показал большой палец.

– Камио, – позвал Шинджи. Все это сумасшествие следовало немедленно прекратить, а то, чего доброго, ему и впрямь придется провести ночь наедине с Тачибаной. Подобное в планы Шинджи не входило.

– Да ладно, чего ты, – проигнорировал невысказанную просьбу Камио. – Все нормально. Тачибана-сан же тебе сказал, что не храпит.

– Камио, – произнес Шинджи угрожающе.

– Ну что еще? – спросил тот, направляясь к одной из боковых дверей и опуская руку на выщербленную ручку.

– Не ходите туда! – взвизгнули за стойкой. – Не смейте туда ходить!

Шинджи вздрогнул и повернул голову: кричала женщина, которую он заприметил рядом с портье.

– Не буду, – произнес Камио, отдергивая руку. – И незачем так кричать, – добавил он с обидой.

Женщина открыла было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но посмотрела на портье и промолчала.

– Простите мою жену, – попросил тот, склоняя голову в направлении Камио. – Она... очень гордится нашим отелем.

– Э? – недоуменно пробормотал Камио.

– В том крыле мы недавно затеяли ремонт, и жена очень не хочет, чтобы гости видели содранную обивку или ведра со штукатуркой. Это... оставляет не лучшее впечатление об отеле.

– Аа-а, – протянул Камио. – Так бы и сказали.

– Мы разместим вас в другом крыле, – продолжил между тем портье. – Планировка здесь немного запутанная, поэтому вас проводит горничная. Вещи, правда, вам придется нести самим. Простите за доставленные неудобства.

– Да ничего, – ответил за всех Тачибана-сан. Остальные согласно загудели.

Дверь позади них со скрипом отворилась, и в холл вошла горничная в старомодной форме с длинным передником.

– Да, Сато-сан, – прошелестела она.

– Проводишь гостей, – велел тот, перечислив номера отведенных им комнат.

– Как пожелаете. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, – обратилась она к гостям, направляясь в действующее крыло отеля.

Вопреки утверждению портье, планировка была довольно стандартной. Они прошли по длинному коридору мимо столовой, бара и входа в служебные помещения и устремились к лестнице.

– А много вас здесь работает? – спросил через какое-то время тяготившийся молчанием Учимура.

– Только я и хозяева, – ответила нехотя горничная.

– Та супружеская пара? – продолжал допытываться Учимура.

– Да.

Шинджи слушал завязавшийся разговор краем уха. Сейчас их разведут по номерам, и он окажется в одной комнате с Тачибаной-саном. Наедине. Он сглотнул.

Конечно, ничего не будет. Ничего просто не может быть. Они немного поговорят и затем лягут спать. Обсуждать, наверное, лучше теннис. Про личную жизнь Тачибане лучше не рассказывать, да и про его достижения на романтическом поприще слушать не слишком-то хочется. Точно теннис.

– А постояльцев у вас много? – присоединился к разговору Мори.

– Раньше было много. Сейчас нет, – сообщила горничная.

– Наверное, нелегко вам здесь приходится со всем этим ремонтом, – посочувствовал сердобольный Ишида. – Весь этот шум, кругом полно грязи...

– Никакого ремонта в отеле сейчас не ведется, – возразила горничная.

– То есть как это? – вытаращил глаза Камио. – Мне эта ваша хозяйка чуть голову не откусила, когда я в то крыло пошел!

– Да, – не стала спорить горничная. – Там лучше не появляться.

– Почему? – удивился Сакурай.

Горничная заколебалась.

– У нас там... – неохотно начала она.

– Клопы! – перебил ее Камио. – Так я и знал! Тачибана-сан, давайте переночуем в машине!

– Успокойся, Камио, – велел тот.

– Нет здесь никаких клопов, – мотнула головой горничная.

– Вот видишь, – умиротворяюще произнес Тачибана. – Нет здесь никаких клопов.

– Только привидения.

 

 

– Это произошло в последний год периода Сева[5] – в отель въехала молодая женщина по имени Агата Ами. Желая услужить красивой одинокой постоялице, хозяин не раз порывался скрасить ее пребывание разнообразными приятными мелочами, но она отказывалась от любых услуг и все свое время проводила, не покидая пределы комнаты. Не раз и не два убирающая номера прислуга заставала ее перед зеркалом – Агата-сан рассматривала свое отражение и бормотала: "Я красива... я красива..." Странная постоялица выходила из номера только для того, чтобы узнать, не искал ли ее кто-нибудь, и позвонить по телефону. Кто-то из постояльцев узнал в ней пассию одного из крупных чиновников "Мицубиси", и вскоре начали поговаривать, что таинственная красавица поджидает в отеле своего любовника, который должен приехать за ней, как только бросит жену. Того, что любовник не сдержит обещание, Агата-сан не опасалась – в конце концов, она и впрямь была очень красива. Так она прожила в отеле несколько дней, а потом ей вдруг позвонили. За все то время, пока неизвестный собеседник с ней говорил, Агата-сан не произнесла ни слова – и только в самом конце сказала: "Хорошо. Как пожелаешь". После этого она попросила, чтобы ее никто не беспокоил, и поднялась к себе в номер. Наутро хозяин отеля нашел ее мертвой. Потом говорили, что любовник Агаты-сан слишком дорожил своей репутацией и так и не решился бросить жену. Не вынеся предательства и разочарования, несчастная от безысходности свела счеты с жизнью, – бесстрастно закончила горничная.

– Во дела, – присвистнул Учимура. – А причем тут привидения?

– Это Агата, да? – перебил его Камио. – Ее мстительный дух так и остался в той комнате? Да? Да? Да?

– Заткнись, – велел Мори. – Так что было дальше? – обратился он к горничной.

– После того, как тело Агаты-сан забрали, – продолжила та невыразительно, – жизнь в отеле потекла по-старому.

– Но-о? – протянул Учимура. – Я просто печенкой чувствую за всем этим какое-то "но".

– ...но... – произнесла горничная.

– Да! – Учимура победно вскинул кулак. – Я так и знал!

– ...но вскоре хозяева и постояльцы начали замечать странные вещи. Телефонные звонки и глухое молчание в трубке, звук шагов в пустых коридорах, навязчивый запах духов в комнате, которую когда-то сдавали Агате-сан, и зловещий шепот "Я красива... я красива..."

– Так и знайте, сейчас пойдут трупы, – предрек Сакурай.

Шинджи с неудовольствием отметил, что их продвижение окончательно прекратилось. Позабыв об отведенных номерах, прекрасной возможности принять горячий душ и просто отдохнуть, друзья, открыв рты, внимали страшилке.

– Первой жертвой привидения стала одна из горничных, – подтвердила догадку Сакурая рассказчица, – которая попыталась вынести из номера зеркало Агаты-сан. Она упала с лестницы и свернула себе шею. Сначала люди посчитали это совпадением, но вскоре стало ясно, что любого, кто покушается на зеркало, ждут крупные неприятности. После этого зеркало уже никто не трогал, но несчастные случаи не прекратились. Агата-сан.... иногда выходила из своей комнаты.

– Жуть какая! – выразил общее мнение Камио.

– Число жертв неуклонно росло, поэтому хозяева приняли решение закрыть крыло и отдать его в полное распоряжение призрака.

– И несчастные случаи прекратились? – живо осведомился Мори.

Горничная пожала плечами.

– У-у-у-у, – протянул Учимура.

– Может, мы наконец-то пойдем? – хмуро поинтересовался Шинджи. – Я хочу принять душ и лечь в постель.

– У нас 203-й номер, – сообщил Тачибана горничной, показывая бирку на ключе.

– Направо и до конца коридора, пожалуйста, – произнесла та.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Тачибана. – Пойдем, Шинджи.

Поправив сползающую с плеча лямку спортивной сумки, Шинджи двинулся за ним. Оставшиеся позади остальные принялись выяснять у горничной расположение собственных номеров.

– Какая мрачная история у этого отеля, – заметил Тачибана, разглядывая цифры на дверях. – О, вот, кажется, этот – наш.

– Да ну, – пробормотал Шинджи. – Ерунда все это.

– Может, и ерунда, – не стал спорить Тачибана, вставляя ключ и неожиданно легко поворачивая его в замке. Дверь заскрипела и открылась, один из светильников над головой у Шинджи неожиданно мигнул. Свет стал тусклее, словно царящая в номере темнота принялась вытекать в коридор.

Тачибана исчез в черноте проема, и через секунду в комнате вспыхнул свет.

– Заходи, – окликнул Тачибана. Шинджи послушно вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

Номер оказался подстать отелю – старомодный и не слишком уютный. Квадратный, затканный геометрическими узорами коврик, светильник с плотным абажуром, несколько литографий и застланные ворсистыми пледами кровати. Шинджи бросил на пол сумку и с удовольствием растянулся на одной из них.

– Ну, надо же, здесь все-таки есть душ, – констатировал инспектировавший комнату Тачибана, заглядывая в ванную. – И, может, даже с теплой водой. Давай, иди первым.

– А как же вы? – спросил Шинджи, садясь на кровати.

– Да все нормально, – отмахнулся Тачибана. – Разберу вещи, пробегусь по ребятам. Давай-давай.

– Как скажете, – сбросив ветровку, Шинджи направился в ванную.

Комнатка оказалась маленькой и тесной, с крохотным зеркалом и скудным набором средств для мытья. Тщетно поискав на двери задвижку, Шинджи немного постоял, слушая долетавшие из комнаты звуки – приглушенные шаги, скрип половиц, вжиканье молний – и принялся раздеваться.

Снимать с себя одежду, зная, что за стенкой находится Тачибана, было странно. Шинджи бросил на крючок футболку и штаны, стянул носки – холодная плитка сразу же обожгла ноги. Встав под душ, он включил воду и запрокинул голову. Теплые струи немедленно забарабанили по лицу и сведенным напряжением плечам, волосы намокли и плотно облепили голову.

Перед глазами тут же предстал Тачибана – такой, каким он был сегодня. Легкая спортивная куртка, короткие светлые пряди и уверенная улыбка.

Шинджи провел языком по губам, слизывая капли воды. Рука словно сама по себе скользнула к паху и обхватила член.

Вот Тачибана-сан снял промокшую куртку и бросил ее на кровать. Плечи под тонкой тканью напряглись – безрукавка была влажной и липла к телу. Между бровей Тачибаны-сана появилась задумчивая морщинка: снимать – не снимать? В сумке была сухая одежда. В крайнем случае можно было одолжить что-нибудь у Шинджи. Наверное, лучше было все-таки переодеться.

Шинджи начал двигать рукой – медленно, неторопливо, подыскивая ритм, созвучный мыслям и фантазии.

Тачибана-сан с трудом стянул промокшую безрукавку, обнажая гладкую золотистую кожу живота и дорожку темных волос, сбегающую от пупка к джинсам. Затем наклонился, расстегнул сумку, принялся рыться в вещах – и джинсы плотно облепили его зад.

Движения Шинджи стали быстрей и небрежнее, на головке члена выступили первые капли смазки.

Потянувшись за брошеной на кровать безрукавкой, Тачибана-сан принялся вытирать ею волосы. Мокрые пряди живописно встопорщились, на секунду снова превращая его в мальчишку, походя перечеркивая десять лет. Как будто они все еще были подростками. Как будто Шинджи только-только понял, что любит. И если Тачибана только назовет его по имени, он сделает любую глупость. Если Тачибана только скажет...

– Шинджи!

Шинджи кончил. Сперма выплеснулась в руку, брызнула на стену. Бедра конвульсивно дернулись вперед – раз-другой – затем он привалился к стене и тяжело задышал.

– Шинджи, у тебя там есть полотенца? Или мне стоит обратиться к той горничной?

– Не надо, – выдохнул он хрипло. – Ничего не надо. – Говорить после произошедшего все еще было трудно.

– Нет? Ну, как знаешь.

Несколько минут Шинджи просто стоял под душем, затем вымыл руки и плеснул воды на забрызганную стену – Тачибана-сан не должен этого видеть. Небрежно ополоснувшись, он потянулся за полотенцем, вытерся и, обернув его вокруг бедер, принялся сушить волосы. Сейчас он чувствовал себя готовым провести скучный и непримечательный вечер с Тачибаной-саном. Бросив полотенце в корзину для грязного белья, Шинджи оделся и вышел из ванной.

– Тачибана-сан, душ сво... – взгляд Шинджи уперся в сидящего на его кровати Камио. На лице того было написано еле сдерживаемое возбуждение. – Нет, – сказал Шинджи твердо.

– Что значит "нет"?! – возмутился Камио. – Какое еще нет? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что я хочу сказать!

– По лицу вижу, что какую-нибудь глупость, – произнес Шинджи хмуро.

– Ну, на самом деле, – начал было Тачибана, – это не такая уж плохая идея...

– О? – не поверил Шинджи.

– Мы отправляемся охотиться на призрака! – воскликнул Камио, сжав кулаки. Глаза его сияли.

– И это, по-вашему, неплохая идея? – спросил Шинджи, пытаясь согнать Камио с постели.

– Да ладно тебе! – тот ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. – Все наши просто в восторге.

– Который наверняка поуляжется, когда они вспомнят, что этот призрак вообще-то убивает людей, – сухо произнес Шинджи.

– И ты в это веришь? – рассмеялся Камио. – Дураку ясно, что это обычная страшилка – зазывать туристов. Сам же видишь, бизнес здесь никакой.

– Тачибана-сан, – Шинджи укоризненно взглянул на Тачибану, – ну ладно, остальные, но вы-то!

– Нам все равно нечем особо скрасить этот вечер, – счел необходимым оправдаться Тачибана. – А так хоть какое-то развлечение...

– Мы можем просто лечь спать, – напомнил Шинджи.

– Спать? – презрительно оттопырил нижнюю губу Камио. – Сейчас только десять!

– И?

– Ну, Ши-инджи! – заныл Камио. – Ну, давай сходим! Тачибана-сан, скажите ему!

– Мне тоже немного интересно, – смущенно признался Тачибана. – Призрак прекрасной женщины, заброшенная комната – это так волнующе.

Шинджи вздохнул.

– Ну, хорошо. – На самом деле его карта была бита с той самой минуты, как Тачибана посчитал идею неплохой. – Что вы собираетесь делать?

– Мы, – поправил его довольный Камио.

– Мы, – уныло повторил Шинджи.

– Значит, так… – Камио радостно потер руки. – Сейчас спускаемся вниз и встречаемся с остальными. Портье наверняка не будет – я тут потолковал с горничной, поздним вечером холл, как правило, пуст. Возьмем ключ и пойдем ловить призрака – дверь в крыло они не закрывают, так что никаких проблем. По-моему, отличный план!

Шинджи открыл рот.

– И Тачибана-сан его одобряет! – добавил Камио поспешно.

– Одобряю, – кивнул Тачибана.

Шинджи закрыл рот.

– Ну что, пойдем? – Камио бодро направился к двери.

Шинджи молча обулся и потянулся за мобильником, который должен был заменить ему фонарик.

– Признайся, ты просто в восторге от этой затеи! – поддел Камио.

– Все это закончится тем, что владелец отеля примет нас за грабителей и всадит в Учимуру заряд дроби, – напророчил Шинджи мрачно.

– Сплюнь, – посоветовал Камио. – Хотя...

– Уверен, все обойдется, – заметил Тачибана.

– Как скажете, – произнес Шинджи с сомнением.

Они заперли дверь и направились к лестнице.

– Это будет почти как в школе! – разглагольствовал Камио. – Испытание храбрости, привидения...

– Противозаконное проникновение, – вставил Шинджи.

– Тьфу.

Как и обещал Камио, остальные и вправду ждали их в холле. Мори с Учимурой с любопытством рассматривали стоящий на стойке старомодный настольный звонок, Сакурай придирчиво изучал эстампы, измученный дорогой Ишида тихо дремал в кресле. Портье в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

– Отлично! – Камио зашел за стойку и, бросив беглый взгляд на россыпь ключей, выбрал тот, что был с биркой 215. – Давайте быстрее.

Последовала непродолжительная, но оживленная перепалка.

– Кто-нибудь разбудите Ишиду.

– Сакурай!

– Почему сразу я?

– Я не сплю, я не сплю.

– Заткнитесь все, не то сейчас сюда явится портье!

Камио подошел к двери, ведущей, по словам давешней горничной, во владения призрака, и осторожно повернул ручку.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась.

– Уу-у-у-у, – протянул Камио.

– Шевелись, – буркнул Шинджи. – Давайте побыстрей с этим покончим.

– Не порть удовольствие, – обиделся кто-то из остальных.

Камио скользнул в темный дверной проем и исчез во мраке.

Все затаили дыхание.

– Ну, где вы там? – раздался из темноты недовольный голос.

– Уже идем, – откликнулся Тачибана-сан, доставая из кармана мобильник. – Шинджи, пойдем. Я посвечу.

Шинджи нахмурился. Значит, придется держаться очень близко. Паршиво.

– У меня есть свой телефон, – попытался было отказаться он.

– Незачем садить два аккумулятора, – возразил Тачибана-сан.

– Наверное, – нехотя согласился Шинджи.

Тачибана поманил его за собой и скрылся в темноте. Шинджи шагнул следом.

После пребывания в залитом светом холле глаза рефлекторно напряглись, пытаясь разглядеть в окружающем мраке что-нибудь, помимо исходящего от мобильников свечения.

– Иди сюда, – раздалось совсем рядом. Свет полоснул Шинджи по лицу, затем чьи-то сильные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его запястья. Кожу словно закололо.

"Тачибана-сан", – понял Шинджи, сглотнув.

– Лучше отойти в сторону, – заметил Тачибана, оттаскивая его к стене. – А то столкнемся с остальными.

Руку Шинджи Тачибана так и не выпустил.

Позади возник еще один светящийся голубоватым прямоугольник. Шинджи разглядел лицо Учимуры. Мори наверняка топтался где-то рядом. Следом за ними в коридор прошмыгнул Сакурай, и наконец в дверном проеме показался мощный силуэт Ишиды.

– Дверь! Закройте дверь! – прошипел откуда-то из темноты Камио. Ишида послушно потянул за ручку. Дверь закрылась.

Пялясь в темноту, Шинджи слушал шорох одежды и ставший необычно громким звук дыхания. Справа от него переступили с ноги на ногу, чуть дальше кто-то нервно хихикнул.

– Ну, и что теперь? – поинтересовался Шинджи.

– Пойдемте, что ли, – подал голос Тачибана. Пальцы его на запястье у Шинджи были теплыми и немного шершавыми.

– Точно, – отозвался Камио. – Глупо здесь торчать.

Они медленно двинулись вперед.

– А мы здесь не заблудимся? – высказал общее опасение Сакурай.

– Да вроде не должны, – отмахнулся Камио. – Планировка зеркалит наше крыло. В крайнем случае, – добавил он беззаботно, – дождемся утра и уже тогда выйдем к людям. 

Идти в темноте оказалось странно и непривычно. Шинджи не раз возвращался домой поздно ночью, однако тогда темноту разбавлял свет уличных фонарей, огни витрин или неон вывесок. Эта же темнота была густой и почти осязаемой. Исходящий от мобильников свет тонул в ней, словно в болоте. Темнота наваливалась со всех сторон – и словно душила. Шинджи машинально открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха.

Слева что-то мелькнуло, и он шарахнулся в сторону – только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду распознать собственное отражение в большом квадратном зеркале.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Тачибана, сжимая пальцы на его запястье.

– Да, – кивнул Шинджи.

Будь он чуть более суеверным, и ему пришлось бы туго. Сам отель, казалось, был недоволен их вылазкой – волновался и стонал. Пол под ногами то и дело скрипел, где-то совсем неподалеку глухо царапали стекло ветки растревоженных ветром деревьев. Возможно, безотчетную тревогу было бы легче рассеять, продолжай остальные болтать, но, проникшись мрачной атмосферой, все сохраняли молчание.

Впереди мелькал свет мобильника Камио. Шинджи молча шел, сосредоточившись на шагах – и ощущении того, как пальцы Тачибаны обжигают ему руку.

– Я красива? – шепнул вдруг кто-то над самым ухом.

Шинджи остановился, словно натолкнулся на невидимую стену. Кто-то из остальных тут же впечатался ему в спину.

– Ну что такое? – недовольно произнес этот кто-то – судя по голосу Учимура.

– Вы ничего не слышали? – спросил Шинджи. – Только что?

– Например? – полюбопытствовал Тачибана.

– Я красива.

– Это призрак! – провыл Учимура. – Сейчас он нас всех убьет! Шинджи, завещаю тебе... А, нет, не пойдет. Тебя же тоже сейчас прикончат.

– Завязывай, – недовольно произнес Сакурай. – И ты, Шинджи, тоже. Я знаю, ты от всего этого не в восторге, но это не повод для глупых шуток.

– Какие шутки? – возмутился Шинджи. – Говорю вам, я слышал чей-то голос!

– Думаю, это Камио, – в темноте было не разобрать, но Сакурай наверняка пожал плечами.

– Я?! – оскорбленно воскликнул Камио. – Почему сразу я?!

– Какая разница, кто, – пристыдил Тачибана. – Давайте без глупых розыгрышей.

Шинджи нахмурился: может, и вправду шутка? С остальных станется. Особенно с Учимуры. Идет себе сейчас, наверное, и ухохатывается. Козел.

– Я красива... – донеслось откуда-то сбоку. – Красива...

Шинджи с силой выбросил руку на звук – ну, сейчас этот шутник у него дождется – и ойкнул: кулак врезался в стену.

– Твою мать! – возмутился идущий сзади Мори. – Шинджи, что ты творишь?!

– Ничего, – буркнул Шинджи, подув на ноющие костяшки. Что за ерунда?

– Снова что-то услышал? – забеспокоился Тачибана.

– Нет, – соврал Шинджи. Даже если он и признается, поверить ему все равно никто не поверит – и уж тем более не бросит эту глупую затею добраться до проклятой комнаты. Лучше помалкивать – незачем нагнетать обстановку.

Чье-то теплое дыхание осело у него на шее, и Шинджи машинально дернулся. Сзади тут же загоготал Учимура.

– Гондон, – бросил Шинджи.

– Вы двое, и вправду прекращайте, – недовольно произнес Сакурай, из чего Шинджи заключил, что оказался не единственным пострадавшим.

– Ну, ладно-ладно, – покладисто согласился Учимура.

Впереди раздался шум, словно кто-то растянулся на полу.

– Осторожно, здесь лестница, – раздался приглушенный голос Камио.

– Да господи ты боже мой, – не выдержал Шинджи.

– Если кого-нибудь вдруг интересует, – произнес Камио с обидой, – то я совсем не ушибся.

– Тогда иди вперед, – велел Шинджи безжалостно. – Не будем же мы и впрямь торчать здесь всю ночь.

Следуя за хромающим Камио, они поднялись по лестнице и оказались в длинном коридоре. Камио вытянул руку с мобильником и принялся рассматривать табличку на двери.

– Двести тринадцать. Думаю, наш следующий.

Они двинулись вперед.

– Вот видишь, Шинджи, – с наигранной бодростью произнес Камио. – Ничего страшного не произошло.

– Мы еще не съехали из отеля, – мрачно ответил тот.

– Да ладно тебе, – хмыкнул Камио, останавливаясь перед дверью. – Что может случиться?

Шинджи промолчал.

– Камио, открывай, – поторопил Учимура.

– Сейчас. Посветите мне кто-нибудь.

Мори поднес мобильник к двери, и Камио сунул ключ в замочную скважину.

– Ну, как? – выдохнул Учимура.

Вместо ответа Камио открыл дверь.

Из комнаты пахнуло холодом и тонким цветочным ароматом.

– Ну что? Заходим? – бодро поинтересовался Камио.

Никто не тронулся с места.

– Можем и не заходить, – предложил Шинджи.

– А фотки? – тут же вскинулся Учимура. – Я уже пообещал в блоге, что выложу фотки комнаты с призраком!

– К тому же получится, что мы зря тащились сюда через весь отель! – поддержал друга Мори.

– И крали ключ, – ввернул Сакурай.

– Ладно, заходим, – произнес Камио.

– На три? – предложил Сакурай.

– Раз... два... – начал отсчет Камио. – Три.

Один за другим они ввалились внутрь. Раздался сухой щелчок, и комнату залил яркий свет.

– Так будет проще, – пояснил Шинджи в ответ на растерянные взгляды, убирая палец с выключателя. – Давайте уже, фотографируйтесь или что вы там хотели, и пойдемте отсюда.

– Сейчас, – Камио облизнул губы. – Дай оглядеться.

– Да пожалуйста.

Комната была маленькой и такой же невзрачной, как и те, в которых поселили их самих. Узкая кровать у стенки, припорошенный пылью блеклый ковер и шаткий столик у окна.

Не желая мешаться под ногами, Шинджи отошел к двери и оперся о косяк. Учимура с Мори увлеченно фотографировали комнату и друг друга. Сакурай и чувствовавший себя неуютно Ишида топтались у стены. Тачибана присел на кровать, очевидно, его любопытство было удовлетворено сполна.

– Чувствуете запах? – спросил вдруг бесцельно бродивший по комнате Камио. – Похоже на духи.

В воздухе и впрямь царил легкий аромат, сильно похожий на брендовый парфюм, которые младшая сестренка выклянчила у Шинджи на день рожденья.

– Наверное, запах остался после горничной, – предположил Учимура. – Они же здесь наверняка убирают.

– Вряд ли, – не согласился Сакурай. – Крыло ведь закрыто.

– Ну... – задумался Камио, подходя к столу. – О, смотрите, зеркало! – он наклонился и принялся рассматривать сдвинутое на край зеркало в алой, расписанной цветами раме.

– То самое? – с легкой опаской осведомился Мори.

– Наверное. – Камио взял зеркало и поднес его к лицу. – Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи, – произнес он, кривляясь.

Из коридора потянуло холодом. Желудок Шинджи сжался.

– Камио, хватит, – произнес он. – Положи его, и пойдем отсюда.

– Да подожди ты! – отмахнулся Камио. – ...да всю правду доложи: я ль на свете всех милее, всех румяней и...

Зеркало выскользнуло из рук Камио – и упало на пол. Раздался звук битого стекла. Камио растерянно уставился себе под ноги.

– Урод, – с досадой произнес Шинджи.

– Я вообще не знаю, как это произошло! – воскликнул Камио. – Я ведь нормально его держал, а оно вдруг выскользнуло и упало!

Он присел на корточки и принялся собирать осколки.

– Брось их, – велел Шинджи.

– Сейчас. Я уже почти все... ай! – охнул Камио.

– Что еще?

– Руку порезал, – он сунул палец в рот и расстроенно его пососал.

– Наверное, и вправду пойдемте отсюда, – Тачибана поднялся с кровати и кивнул на выход.

– Жалко, что все так получилось, – Камио положил пустую оправу на стол.

– Да-да, – Шинджи потянул его к двери, – а теперь заткнись и пошли отсюда.

 

 

Возвращение обошлось без происшествий. Тусклое освещение холла, в который они вывалились из темного коридора, резало глаза.

– Ну, вот и все, – радостно воскликнул Камио, вешая ключ обратно на колышек. Ключ качнулся, словно совершенно не хотел возвращаться на место, и Шинджи нахмурился. Вся эта история с вылазкой и впрямь закончилась на удивление благополучно, но почему-то он совершенно не чувствовал облегчения.

– На самом-то деле приключение так себе, – заметил Учимура. – Ничего интересного.

– Вот именно, – поддержал Мори. – Мало того, что от призрака осталось одно только зеркало, так Камио и то расколотил.

– Я не специально! – вскинулся Камио.

– Ну-ну, хватит, – принялся успокаивать их Тачибана. – Главное, что мы провели нескучный вечер.

– Вы хотите сказать, нескучные полчаса, – педантично поправил его Сакурай. – Вечер еще далеко не закончился.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – увернулся от рук Камио Учимура.

– Ну, когда мы поднимались в номера, вы, наверное, тоже заметили здесь бар? Почему бы не попросить владельца открыть его на час-другой? По-моему, нам всем не помешает выпить.

– Отличная идея! – воскликнул Камио. – Я – за!

– И я!

– И я! – поддержали остальные.

– Признаться, я тоже не против, – заметил Тачибана. – В такой дождливый вечер пропустить стаканчик чего-нибудь крепкого – самое то.

– Тогда решено! – Учимура энергично застучал по настольному звонку. Шинджи подозревал, что он мечтал сделать это с той самой минуты, как только попал в отель. – Единогласно!

– Нет, – Шинджи покачал головой. – Я, наверное, пас – слишком устал. Пойду спать.

– Да брось ты! – рассмеялся Учимура. – Сейчас даже одиннадцати нет – детское время!

– Мы так давно не собирались вместе, – напомнил Тачибана. – Жалко тратить время на сон, когда можно провести его с друзьями.

– Давай, Шинджи, – присоединился к увещеваниям Камио. – Тебе просто необходимо расслабиться!

– Ну, хорошо, – уступил Шинджи нехотя.

В холл неслышно вошел портье, на котором вместо пиджака красовался вязаный джемпер. Наверняка звонок выдернул его то ли из постели, то ли из кресла перед телевизором.

– Господа что-нибудь желают? – спросил он.

– Господа желают выпить, – с важностью произнес Учимура.

– Вы не откроете нам бар? – перебил Камио, незаметно пнув его в голень.

– Да, разумеется, – бесстрастно произнес портье. При взгляде на него Шинджи почему-то приходила на ум снулая рыба. Интересно, и как с ним только жена живет? – Следуйте за мной.

– Предлагаю обмыть госзаказ Шинджи! – воскликнул Учимура. – Тогда он будет вынужден за нас платить!

 

 

Бар в отеле оказался приличным. Шинджи даже сказал бы – на удивление. Разумеется, давешний портье не смешивал новомодные коктейли или сложные напитки, зато щедро наливал стаканы до краев. Большего никто и не просил.

На этот раз вместо привычного уже пива Шинджи предпочел виски, надеясь, что забористая выпивка поможет справиться с чувством не отпускавшей его безотчетной тревоги. Отчасти это и вправду помогло – после двух порций Шинджи пришел в себя и даже включился в беседу, изредка комментируя байки, которые наперебой травили Мори с Учимурой.

– ...клиент сидит, ждет, начальник тоже сидит – потеет, я уже по третьему кругу расписываю концепт и то, как клиенту повезло, что он обратился именно в нашу фирму, потому что мы делаем все просто охуенно, а этого урода Миямото с роликом все нет и нет. Наконец является. Ставим на просмотр, а там... – Учимура глотнул из стакана и выжидающе уставился на остальных.

– Порно, – хмыкнул Мори.

– Домашнее видео, – предположил Камио.

– Я и говорю: порно, – ухмыльнулся Мори.

– Так что там было? – поинтересовался Сакурай.

– Что было? Ну... – Учимура сделал драматическую паузу и снова отхлебнул из стакана.

– Не томи, – ткнул его локтем Мори.

– Да, давай, рассказывай, – поторопил Камио.

– Там... – произнес Учимура. – Там...

Потом Шинджи в мыслях не раз возвращался к той ужасной минуте, когда его наихудшие опасения наконец-то сбылись, а Учимура захрипел и схватился за горло.

– Что с тобой? – обеспокоился Мори. – Подавился?

– Кто-нибудь постучите Учимуру по спине, – велел Сакурай.

Продолжая хрипеть, Учимура взмахнул рукой. Стаканы и вазочка с чищеным миндалем полетели на пол. Краем сознания Шинджи отметил звук бьющегося стекла и дробный стук раскатившихся орехов.

– Учимура! – воскликнул Мори. – Учимура!

Учимура навалился на стойку, конвульсивно дернулся и затих.

– Что с тобой? – Камио потряс друга за плечо. Тот не ответил. – Учимура, – Камио заглянул ему в лицо. – Учи...

– Что с ним? – заволновался Мори. – Камио, не молчи! Ну?!

– Он мертв, – произнес тот растерянно. – Учимура мертв.

 

 

Первым, как ни странно, опомнился Мори.

– То есть как это – мертв?! – неверяще охнул он. – Что ты несешь?! Он не мог умереть! Учимура!

Мори с силой хлопнул Учимуру по спине:

– Давай, заканчивай уже эти дурацкие шутки! Посмеялись – и хватит. Ты меня слышишь? Учимура! Учимура!

Безвольное тело Учимуры начало сползать с табурета.

– Он... что? Он... действительно? – выдохнул Мори. – Он действительно умер?!

– Кажется, да, – выдавил Камио.

Пальцы Шинджи разжались, выпуская стакан. Недопитый виски плеснул на лонгслив. Окружающий мир словно замедлился – Шинджи видел, как ходит кадык Ишиды, как нервно сжимает руки Камио, как медленно шевелятся губы Тачибаны. Он видел неподвижное тело Учимуры – и ничего страшнее в его жизни еще не происходило.

– ...джи! Шинджи! Шинджи!

Шинди вздрогнул и словно очнулся. Время опять возобновило свой нормальный бег. Он поднял голову и встретился глазами с Тачибаной. Очевидно, тот уже какое-то время пытался до него дозваться.

– Что? – спросил Шинджи.

– Вот, выпей, – Тачибана толкнул к нему свою выпивку. – Тебе это сейчас необходимо.

Шинджи послушно поднес стакан ко рту. В другое время он бы наверняка подумал о непрямых поцелуях, однако сейчас было не до того. Стекло стукнуло о зубы, алкоголь обжег горло и устремился в пищевод. Кружащая голову дурнота немного отступила.

– Спасибо, Тачибана-сан, – пробормотал Шинджи.

Тачибана стиснул его плечо и повернулся к остальным.

– Нужно позвонить в 119 и в полицию, – велел он.

– Уже звоню, – Камио вытащил мобильник и забарабанил пальцами по экрану. – Не получается, нет связи, – добавил он немного погодя.

– И у меня, – произнес Сакурай.

– И у меня, – сообщил Мори.

Ишида просто покачал головой.

Шинджи достал из кармана собственный мобильник. Экран его был темен и пуст.

– Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо спросил у него Тачибана.

– Наверное, разрядился, – пробормотал Шинджи с недоумением. – Странно. Перед уходом из дома я проверял заряд – он был почти полным.

Тачибана нахмурился. Очевидно, в такой ситуации ему было не до странностей с чужими телефонами. Судить его за это было трудно.

Шинджи сунул мобильник обратно в карман.

– Нам нужен стационарный телефон, – произнес Тачибана, обращаясь к портье. Тот молча достал из-под стойки старомодный телефонный аппарат. Выражение лица портье было непроницаемым, и Шинджи вдруг осознал, что с самого момента смерти Учимуры тот не произнес ни единого слова. Возможно, тоже был потрясен, а возможно... Шинджи нахмурился: возможно, дело было  в чем-то другом. Неясная тревога, снедавшая его весь вечер, снова вернулась.

– Нет гудка, – недовольно произнес Тачибана, отнимая трубку от уха. – Аппарат неисправен?

– Этим утром он отлично работал, – возразил портье. – Наверное, что-то с линией. Слышите, какой ветер? Уверен, неполадки возникли из-за непогоды.

– Из-за чего бы они ни возникли, – с досадой сказал Тачибана, – мы застряли в глуши без какой-либо связи! Нужно что-то придумать!

– Может, кто-нибудь съездит в ближайший город? – подал голос Ишида. – Наш микроавтобус, конечно, сломан, но хозяин мог бы...

– Исключено, – сухо произнес портье. – До ближайшего города добираться больше часа. Ехать туда среди ночи, в ненастье – совершеннейшая глупость. Тем более, как я понимаю, – он кивнул на обмякшее на стойке тело Учимуры, – никакой причины для спешки больше нет.

– Ах, ты... – Шинджи стиснул кулаки и подался вперед.

– Шинджи, – рука Тачибаны снова опустилась ему на плечо. – Не нужно. У нас и без драки хватает проблем.

– Простите, Тачибана-сан, – сквозь зубы произнес Шинджи.

– Может, вы хотя бы одолжите нам машину? – обратился к портье Сакурай.

Тот покачал головой:

– Это совершенно невозможно.

На этот раз кулаки сжал уже Мори.

– Успокойся, – урезонил его Сакурай. – Уверен, у него есть для этого свои причины.

– И это?.. – практически выплюнул Мори.

– Думаю, связь восстановят уже к утру, – произнес портье, совершенно игнорируя вопрос. – Тогда вы сможете связаться с полицейским участком и станцией техобслуживания. Пока же вам, наверное, лучше разойтись по комнатам и попытаться немного поспать. Разумеется, – он качнул бутылкой виски, заставляя коричневое стекло тускло блеснуть в свете ламп, – если не хотите еще выпить.

Мори разинул рот. Остальные растерянно переглянулись.

Это было неправильно, подумал Шинджи, в любом другом отеле персонал бы давно уже на ушах стоял – еще бы, смерть постояльца! Однако хозяин этого, казалось, не придавал ей никакого значения: ну, смерть, подумаешь. Его совсем не волновало разбирательство полиции и возможный удар по бизнесу. Хотя, подумал Шинджи мрачно, какой уж тут удар – дела здесь и так идут ни шатко, ни валко. Посетителей совсем нет, а значит о возможном оттоке клиентов беспокоиться незачем. И можно позволить себе грубость и безразличие.

– Нет, мы не хотим больше пить, – резко ответил Тачибана.

Портье пожал плечами и принялся убирать грязные стаканы.

– Давайте отнесем Учимуру в номер, – предложил Тачибана.

– Вы что, действительно хотите ждать до утра? – возмущенно воскликнул Мори.

– А разве у нас есть выбор? – произнес Тачибана хмуро.

Мори открыл было рот, собираясь что-то возразить, но бросил взгляд на неподвижно лежащее на стойке тело и передумал.

– Ишида, помоги, – произнес он отрывисто, поднимая Учимуру с табурета. Ишида молча подхватил тело с другой стороны, и они с Мори двинулись к выходу. Остальные медленно потянулись следом.

Шинджи очень хотелось отвернуться, но он заставил себя смотреть. Ноги Учимуры волочились по ковру, тело безвольно покачивалось, повиснув на плечах Ишиды с Мори. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно Учимура где-то перебрал, а сердобольные друзья тащили его домой, и Шинджи едва не поддался соблазну проникнуться этой иллюзией и сделать вид, что утром Учимура проспится, и все само собой наладится. Но это было глупо – утро для Учимуры не наступит больше никогда. Думать об этом было больно, не думать об этом – невозможно.

В номере они осторожно уложили Учимуру на кровать. Мори автоматически потянулся за пледом, но вздрогнул и опустил руки. Уйти просто так казалось неприличным, поэтому они столпились вокруг кровати и беспомощно уставились на Учимуру. Лицо его было напряженным, никакой привычной беззаботности. Неудивительно – при такой-то смерти, подумал Шинджи.

– Он так странно выглядит, – негромко произнес Камио.

– Ты про лицо? – так же негромко осведомился Сакурай.

– Да нет, про руки, – Камио кивнул на сжатую в кулак правую руку Учимуры. – Может, разожмем? А то мало ли что люди подумают.

– Ну, давайте, – неуверенно произнес Ишида, наклоняясь над телом и принимаясь осторожно распрямлять пальцы Учимуры. – Кажется, у него в кулаке что-то есть, – сказал он растерянно.

– Миндаль? – предположил Камио.

– Нет, это... – Ишида шумно вздохнул и продемонстрировал остальным узкий зеркальный осколок.

– Зеркало? – недоверчиво уставился на находку Камио. – Откуда оно у него?

– Какая разница, – раздраженно буркнул Мори. – Может, подобрал на память, когда мы выходили из комнаты призрака. А что? Отличный сувенир.

– Да ну, он вроде ничего не брал, – засомневался Камио.

– Да забудь ты про это зеркало! – заорал вдруг Мори. – Учимура умер!

– Я знаю, – произнес Камио, отступая назад. – Я просто...

– Наверное, будет лучше, если мы и вправду разойдемся по комнатам, – предложил спокойно Сакурай.

– Мори, пойдем, – принялся увещевать Тачибана. – Подыщем тебе другой номер. Ты не можешь здесь оставаться.

– Не надо, все в порядке, Тачибана-сан, – промолвил Мори глухо. – Я просто... побуду с Учимурой. Нехорошо, если он останется совсем один.

– Но... – заикнулся было Тачибана.

– Все в порядке, – устало заверил Мори. – Правда.

– Ну, хорошо, – уступил тот. – Но если что, зови.

– Обязательно.

– Пойдем, Шинджи, – Тачибана увлек его к выходу. Остальные потянулись следом.

– Пиздец, – прокомментировал Камио, едва за ними успела захлопнуться дверь. – Учимура умер. До сих пор не верю. Да еще и этот осколок... – его передернуло. – Как есть пиздец.

– Камио, – начал было Тачибана неодобрительно.

– Оставьте его, Тачибана-сан, – попросил Сакурай. – Ситуация и впрямь... – он махнул рукой. – Пойдемте отсюда. Если и дальше будем здесь торчать, Мори окончательно взбесится.

– Ему сейчас труднее всех, – посочувствовал Ишида. – Они с Учимурой были лучшими друзьями.

– Да уж, – вздохнул Камио.

Они двинулись вниз по коридору.

– Ну, – произнес неловко Камио, когда они достигли его номера, – что ли, спокойной но... – он осекся и поморщился.

– До завтра, – пришел на помощь Сакурай.

– Да-да, до завтра, – благодарно повторил Камио.

– Если не захочешь торчать в номере один, бери одеяло и приходи к нам, – предложил Ишида. – Уложим тебя на полу.

– Или к нам, – предложил Тачибана-сан. – Сомневаюсь, что мы будем спать.

– Спасибо за предложение, – покачал головой Камио, – но вряд ли я им воспользуюсь. Приму душ и попытаюсь уснуть.

– Разумно, – оценил Сакурай. – Нам всем не помешает отдохнуть – завтра будет адский день.

Махнув на прощанье рукой, Камио исчез в номере.

– Не беспокойтесь, – обратился Сакурай к Шинджи с Тачибаной. – Нам отвели комнату по соседству, – он кивнул на ближайшую дверь. – В случае чего мы за ним присмотрим.

– В каком это еще случае? – нахмурился Шинджи.

– Не занудствуй, – укорил Тачибана. – Это к слову.

– Все нормально, Тачибана-сан, – успокаивающе произнес Ишида. – Мы все сейчас на взводе.

– Лучше и впрямь лечь спать, – заметил Сакурай, отпирая дверь в номер. Обменявшись с Тачибаной и Шинджи прощальными кивками, они с Ишидой исчезли внутри.

– Нам тоже пора, – Тачибана зашагал по коридору. Шинджи двинулся следом. – Ты вообще как? – немного погодя поинтересовался Тачибана с беспокойством.

– Не знаю, – признался Шинджи, подумав. – А вы?

– Тоже, – вздохнул Тачибана. Они достигли конца коридора и остановились перед дверью в свой номер. – Учимура умер так внезапно. Я имею в виду, – Тачибана достал ключи и принялся возиться с замком, – он всегда был такой веселый и беззаботный, никто и подумать не мог, что у него проблемы со здоровьем. – Он отпер дверь и, войдя в номер, щелкнул выключателем. – Я-то уж точно ничего такого не подозревал.

– И Мори тоже, а ведь они были лучшими друзьями, – заметил Шинджи, падая на кровать. – По-моему, все это очень подозрительно.

– Не думаешь же ты, что Учимуру убили, – криво усмехнулся Тачибана.

Шинджи пожал плечами.

– Шинджи, окстись, это ведь тебе не детектив. Тем более, – добавил Тачибана после непродолжительного раздумья, – никому из нас смерть Учимуры не выгодна.

– Я знаю, – Шинджи покачал головой. – И про деньги, и про то, что это не насильственная смерть. Но...

– Но?

– Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что Учимура умер так бессмысленно и глупо. Мне проще верить, что это убийство. Мне _хочется_ верить, что это убийство – тогда, по крайней мере, когда отыщется виновник, мне будет кого ненавидеть.

– Мне очень жаль, – произнес Тачибана мягко.

– Нам всем очень жаль, – ответил Шинджи сухо. – Но это ничего не меняет. Идите в душ, Тачибана-сан.

Он закрыл глаза. Тачибана немного пошуршал вещами и вправду скрылся в душе. Хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь, послышалось негромкое журчание воды. Можно было бы представить, как Тачибана снимает с себя одежду, как струи воды ласкают его тело – в другое время Шинджи именно так бы и поступил, однако сейчас он думал об Учимуре. Он вспоминал, как они познакомились – далекая школьная юность – как вступили в теннисный клуб, как подружились и пронесли эту дружбу через года, даже после того, как их разбросало житейское море. Учимура был неотъемлемой частью их компании, Шинджи не мог себе представить, как они сумеют заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся после его смерти. Как теперь будут жить дальше – особенно Мори.

Он вспоминал Учимуру – такого, каким тот был в последний раз, когда Шинджи его видел. Застывшее лицо, неподвижное тело, осколок зеркала в судорожно сжатых пальцах – интересно, откуда этот осколок вообще взялся? Наверняка впечатлительная горничная припишет смерть Учимуры призраку. Шинджи скривился: вот так и рождаются городские легенды. В то, что в гибели товарища и впрямь замешаны сверхъестественные силы, он не верил, иначе умер бы Камио. В конце концов, ведь именно он и разбил то злополучное зеркало.

– Спишь? – раздалось у Шинджи над ухом.

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза: посвежевший после душа Тачибана вытирал полотенцем волосы.

– Думаю, – пробормотал Шинджи нехотя.

– Об Учимуре, – понимающе кивнул Тачибана. – Я тоже. Никак не идет из головы тот зеркальный осколок. Как, по-твоему, Учимура мог... – он замолчал.

– Что? – спросил Шинджи быстро, увидев, как изменилось выражение его лица. – Что случилось?

– Ты это слышал? – Тачибана бросил мокрое полотенце на кровать и наклонил голову. – Только что?

– Слышал что? – Шинджи приподнялся на локтях и прислушался.

– Какой-то вскрик.

– Вскрик? – повторил Шинджи взволнованно.

– Да, вскрик. – Тачибана провел рукой по влажным волосам и снова наклонился за полотенцем. – Наверное, показалось.

– Надо проверить, – Шинджи скатился с кровати.

– Да ну, – отмахнулся Тачибана. – Говорю же тебе – показалось.

– А если нет? – Шинджи был уже на полпути к двери. – Если и вправду кто-то кричал?

– Кто? – попытался вразумить его Тачибана. – Зачем?

– Я беспокоюсь о Мори, – Шинджи взялся за дверную ручку. – Не следовало оставлять его одного.

– Думаешь? – засомневался Тачибана. – Но что могло случиться?

– Сейчас узнаем.

Они не успели выйти из номера, как Тачибану кто-то окликнул:

– Тачибана-сан!

Шинджи с Тачибаной переглянулись: по коридору к ним спешил Мори. Сердце Шинджи заныло: что-то наверняка случилось. Что-то еще.

– Еле вас нашел, – пожаловался Мори, подходя ближе. – И почему вас только поселили так далеко?

– Что случилось? – торопливо спросил Шинджи. – Ты в порядке?

– Учимура умер, – огрызнулся Мори, – как я могу быть в порядке?

– Так ты поэтому кричал? – уточнил Шинджи.

– Кто кричал? – не понял Мори. – Я кричал? Я не кричал.

– А кто тогда кричал? – удивился Тачибана-сан.

– А что, кто-то кричал? – озадачился Мори.

Лицо его белело на фоне полутемного коридора, прядь волос смешно падала на лоб, затеняя глаза, – Шинджи смотрел на него и чувствовал, что что-то пропустил, что-то определяющее, что-то жизненно важное.

– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – спросил он вдруг. – Раз уж у тебя все в порядке.

– Я же сказал, у меня не...

– Мори!

– Камио ищу, – бросил Мори обиженно. – Доволен?

– Камио? – растерянно спросил Тачибана-сан. – А почему ты...

– Камио? – Шинджи словно окатило холодной водой. – Что с Камио?

– Не знаю, – ответил Мори с досадой, – его нет в своем номере, и Сакурай зачем-то поднял шум. Так он у вас?

– Нет, – ответил вместо Шинджи Тачибана. – Его у нас нет.

– Ну, может, он спустился вниз, – безразлично произнес Мори. – Проверить, не появилась ли связь, или... Да какая разница, – он передернул плечами.

Не удостоив его ответом, Шинджи направился к лестнице.

– Ты куда? – поймал его за рукав Тачибана.

– Искать Камио.

– Сам найдется, – отмахнулся Мори. – Не маленький.

– Я тебя с собой не тащу, – буркнул Шинджи. – Не хочешь – не ходи.

– Успокойтесь, вы оба, – призвал Тачибана. – Пойдем вместе, все равно никто не спит. Может, телефон и вправду наконец заработал, и нам удастся связаться с внешним миром.

– Хорошо бы, – качнул головой Мори.

Они пересекли коридор и, подойдя к лестнице, принялись спускаться по ступенькам. Преодолев первый марш, Шинджи ступил на промежуточную площадку и, машинально бросив взгляд вниз, застыл.

– Какого хрена? – сердито спросил тут же налетевший на него Мори. – Шевелись давай.

Шинджи молчал и неотрывно смотрел на подножье лестницы.

– Шинджи? – обеспокоенно позвал Тачибана. – Что случи... – проследив за его взглядом, Тачибана судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

– Да что такое? – раздраженно поинтересовался Мори, проталкиваясь вперед. – Почему вы... Твою мать, – охнул он.

На полу неподвижно лежал Камио. Волосы его сливались с устилавшим холл красным ковром, ноги были неудобно подогнуты. Присевший рядом с Камио Ишида отнял пальцы от его шеи, поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом Сакурая и покачал головой.

– Камио, – произнес Шинджи помертвевшими губами. – Что с Камио?

Вздрогнув, Сакурай поднял взгляд на лестницу:

– Камио... – не договорив, он отвел глаза.

– Шинджи, подожди, ты должен... – Тачибана что-то говорил, но Шинджи его уже не слушал. Он не помнил, как спустился вниз, как упал на колени – просто Камио внезапно оказался очень близко, так близко, что Шинджи не видел больше ничего, кроме его бледного лица, тонких прожилок голубых вен на опущенных веках и красной пряди волос, щекочущей скулу.

– Камио, – произнес Шинджи хрипло, осторожно коснувшись его щеки. – Камио.

– Он?.. – раздался над головой вопросительный голос Тачибаны.

– Умер, – глухо ответил Сакурай. – Наверняка неудачно упал с лестницы и свернул себе шею. Мы с Ишидой нашли его несколько минут назад.

– Господи.

– Нужно перенести тело в номер – мы просто не можем оставить его здесь, – произнес Сакурай.

– Наверное, так будет лучше. Камио умер... Сразу же после Учимуры. Как это вообще могло случиться?

– Совпадение, пусть даже такое ужасное. Что еще это может быть?

– Ну-у... – протянул Мори.

– Если ты собираешься сказать какую-то глупость, лучше помолчи, – строго велел Тачибана. – И позаботься о Шинджи.

– Как скажете. – Чьи-то руки (наверное, Мори) опустились Шинджи на плечи и хорошенько его встряхнули. – Шинджи слышишь? Вставай. Нужно перенести тело.

– Сейчас, – Шинджи с трудом поднялся на ноги, – сейчас я...

– Не нужно, – покачал головой Тачибана, – справимся и без тебя. Просто постарайся... – он замялся. – В общем, держись, – неловко закончил он.

– Держаться, – повторил Шинджи тупо. – Зачем? Я в порядке.

Он и впрямь был в порядке – это ведь Камио умер.

– Ишида, иди сюда, – скомандовал Тачибана-сан, – поможешь мне.

Ишида послушно шагнул к телу. Под его ногой что-то хрустнуло.

– Снова что-то сломал? – недовольно спросил Мори.

– Да вроде нет, – Ишида неуверенно поднял ногу. На ковре лежал раскрошенный на части зеркальный осколок.

– Блядь! – высказал общее мнение Мори.

 

 

Камио умер. Шинджи думал об этом все время, пока они поднимались в номер, укладывали тело на кровать и бестолково топтались рядом. Камио умер.

Все было так же, как после смерти Мори, только еще хуже – потому что на этот раз умер Камио.

– Нужно сообщить хозяину, – произнес наконец Тачибана, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым.

– Не представляю, что он скажет, – заметил Сакурай.

– Известно что, – буркнул Мори. – Ждать до утра. Телом больше, телом меньше...

– Мори! – шикнул на него Тачибана.

– Извините, – неохотно произнес Мори.

– Шинджи, пойдем, – Тачибана осторожно коснулся его руки.

– Идите, – кивнул Шинджи. – Я останусь здесь.

– Здесь? – воскликнул Мори. – Но...

– Шинджи, не надо, – принялся уговаривать его Сакурай. – Незачем попусту растравливать горе.

– Я останусь, – повторил Шинджи упрямо. – С Камио.

– Мне это не нравится, – неодобрительно покачал головой Тачибана. – Тебе совершенно не нужно...

– Тачибана-сан.

– Ну, хорошо, – сдался Тачибана. – Только недолго. Я заберу тебя после того, как поговорю с хозяином, идет?

Шинджи отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Даже не спорь, – строго произнес Тачибана. – Я не позволю тебе сидеть здесь всю ночь и сходить с ума.

– Камио бы этого не одобрил, – вставил Сакурай.

– Камио нравилось проводить со мной время, – возразил Шинджи.

– Шинджи, не начинай, – покачал головой Тачибана, открывая дверь. – У тебя десять минут. Хотя, возможно, я вернусь раньше.

Наградив Шинджи неловкими взглядами, остальные потянулись к выходу. Наконец, дверь за ними закрылась, и Шинджи остался один – с Камио.

Подойдя к кровати, Шинджи присел на край и взял в руку не сопротивляющиеся пальцы друга. Те были теплыми – тело еще не успело остыть.

– Мы должны были просто съездить куда-нибудь поиграть в теннис, – произнес Шинджи глухо. – Понежиться в горячих источниках, отдохнуть от городской суеты – а вместо этого ты умер. – Шинджи стиснул зубы. – Прямо сейчас я не знаю, как жить дальше. Возможно, потом я сумею как-нибудь с этим справиться, но сейчас – я просто не знаю. Я думал, мы будем жить долго-долго, пока наконец не превратимся в пару сморщенных старикашек. Думал, что стану добрым дядюшкой для твоих детей, когда вам с Ан-тян надоест валять дурака и они у вас наконец-то появятся. Ан-тян... – Шинджи запнулся. – Ты знаешь, я даже рад, что сейчас у нас нет связи – можно не звонить твоим родителям и ей. Чем позже они узнают, что ты... что тебя больше нет, – произнес он с усилием, – тем лучше. Не представляю, что говорить Ан-тян – она будет безутешна. Возможно, это и к лучшему, что ты так и не решился признаться ей своих чувствах – иначе ей было бы больнее. У меня такого утешения нет. Не то чтобы ты признался в своих чувствах мне, – поправился Шинджи, – я просто хочу сказать, что ты не мог бы стать мне дороже. – Он слегка сжал пальцы Камио. – Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Ты был такой стремный – встопорщенные волосы, тощая шея и огромные наушники. Я тогда еще подумал... – Шинджи пустился в воспоминания. Время побежало в обратном направлении – минуты, месяцы, годы – туда, где Камио был по-прежнему жив. Шинджи взахлеб пересказывал забавные истории и делал вид, что все в порядке. С каждой новой минутой это удавалось ему все хуже и хуже. – ...и вот тогда-то он и сказал "Я тоже буду побеждать с помощью "Хадокю". А Учимура...

Дверь позади него неприятно скрипнула, и на пороге возник Тачибана.

– Шинджи, – брови его сошлись у переносицы, – что ты делаешь?

– Разговариваю с Камио, – произнес Шинджи, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

– Он мертв.

– Мне это не мешает.

Тачибана-сан покачал головой:

– Пойдем. Тебе нужно... – он сделал расплывчатый жест. – Не знаю, побыть с живыми, что ли.

– А вот Мори вы не выгоняли, – укоризненно напомнил Шинджи.

– В отличие от тебя, он не страдает от депрессии, – здраво указал Тачибана-сан.

– Я тоже от нее не страдаю, – раздраженно возразил Шинджи.

– Да-да, а теперь пойдем.

– Как думаете, – Шинджи поднялся с кровати и неохотно направился к двери, – ему не будет тут одиноко?

– Можем перенести его к Учимуре, – с сомнением предложил Тачибана-сан.

– Не думаю, что Камио обрадует подобное соседство, – поколебался Шинджи. – Учимуру-то и в хорошие времена выдержать было трудно, а уж когда день не заладился настолько, что ты умер...

– Резонно, – невольно улыбнулся Тачибана. – Тогда не будем трогать Камио.

– Может, включить ему плеер? – уходить Шинджи не хотелось.

– Шинджи, – вздохнул Тачибана, – хватит. Пойдем.

– Ладно, – Шинджи тоже вздохнул.

На этот раз коридор закончился быстро. Шинджи вошел в комнату и устало опустился на постель.

– Не спи, – произнес Тачибана, подходя к столику, на котором стояла бутылка с наполовину отклеившейся этикеткой, и наполняя пару стаканов. – Я выпросил у хозяина немного виски. Решил, тебе не помешает выпить.

– Что он сказал по поводу еще одного трупа? – поинтересовался Шинджи, принимая выпивку.

Тачибана поморщился:

– Ну, в общем, если опустить детали...

– Мори угадал?

– К сожалению.

Шинджи кивнул и, достав из кармана мобильник, несколько раз наугад потыкал в темный экран.

– Связи так и нет?

– Нет. Потом еще раз проверим.

Шинджи кивнул и, отпив немного виски, покатал его во рту.

– Тачибана-сан! ТАЧИБАНА-САН! – дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Сакурай. Шинджи вытаращил глаза и закашлялся. Вся одежда Сакурая состояла из небрежно наброшенного на бедра полотенца, мокрые волосы в беспорядке топорщились, обуви не было.

– Что случилось? – с беспокойством спросил Тачибана-сан, походя постучав Шинджи по спине.

– Ишида! – воскликнул Сакурай с отчаяньем. – Он там... Скорее!

 

 

Первым, что они увидели, влетев в комнату, был распростертый на кровати Ишида. Его безрукавка и спортивная куртка обильно пропитались кровью. Ткань напротив сердца была изрезана, на груди покоился длинный осколок зеркала, похожий на стилет – кровь на нем еще не успела подсохнуть.

– Так не бывает, – запротестовал Шинджи. – Этим просто невозможно убить человека.

– Скажи это ему, – хмуро произнес Тачибана, пытаясь отыскать на шее Ишиды пульс.

– Ну, что? – взволнованно спросил Сакурай, придерживая сползающее полотенце.

– Мертв, – отрывисто бросил Тачибана. – Что здесь произошло?

– Не знаю, – растерянно произнес Сакурай. – Я отправился в душ, а когда вышел, Ишида уже... лежал. Я сперва подумал, что он спит, а потом подошел поближе – и увидел... – Сакурай громко сглотнул.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Шинджи, отворачиваясь от тела. – Ишиду убили.

– Кто убил? – озадачился Тачибана-сан. – Кроме нас в отеле больше никого нет.

– Есть, – возразил Шинджи. – Хозяин, его жена и горничная.

– И мстительный призрак, – добавил Сакурай.

– Какой еще призрак?! – сердито воскликнул Шинджи. – Это наверняка один из них.

– Но зачем это им? – засомневался Тачибана. – Мы для них посторонние люди, и от нашей смерти они ничего не выиграют.

– Убийца наверняка спятил, – кивнул Шинджи. – Нужно быть осторожнее.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – живо осведомился Сакурай.

– Нужно запереть их где-нибудь и вызвать полицию.

– Как? Связи по-прежнему нет.

– Возьмем их машину, и кто-нибудь сгоняет в город.

– Это противозаконно, – неодобрительно заметил Сакурай.

– А ты предлагаешь ждать, пока нас перебьют по одному? – разозлился Шинджи.

– Да нет, я просто... – тот осекся.

– Что? – спросил Тачибана. – Что такое?

– Где Мори?!

– Действительно, где? – удивился Тачибана. – Разве ты не сказал ему про Ишиду?

– Нет, сразу бросился к вам.

– Тогда он, наверное, у себя.

Они переглянулись.

– Нужно как можно скорее его предупредить, – произнес Сакурай.

– Надеюсь, мы не опоздали, – мрачно изрек Шинджи.

 

 

В номере Мори не оказалось. Дверь была открыта нараспашку, словно он куда-то так спешил, что даже не удосужился ее закрыть. Тело Учимуры по-прежнему лежало на кровати.

– Ну, новых трупов мы не нашли, – нарочито бодро заметил Сакурай, – это уже плюс.

– Куда этого Мори только понесло? – сердито выдохнул Шинджи. – Уж после того, что случилось с Камио, мог бы и догадаться, что этот отель – не лучшее место для прогулок в одиночку.

– Как думаете... – медленно произнес Сакурай. – Мори сейчас тоже лежит на полу со свернутой шеей?

Не сговариваясь, они бросились к лестнице.

– Осторожно! – предостерег Тачибана, когда они сбегали по ступеням. – Не упадите!

У подножья лестницы тела не обнаружилось. Сакурай с облегчением выдохнул и прислонился к перилам.

– Ну, хоть здесь его нет.

– Он вполне может оказаться за следующим же углом, – напомнил, не разделяя его оптимизма, Шинджи. – Начнем искать с рецепции?

– Сперва заглянем в бар, – предложил Тачибана, кивнув на дверь, из-под которой пробивался свет.

– Что ему там делать среди ночи? – полюбопытствовал Сакурай, толкая дверь и входя в комнату.

– Ну, проверить-то все равно надо, – заметил Шинджи, следуя за ним.

Сделав несколько шагов, Сакурай вдруг остановился:

– Твою мать. Твою мать!

– Что там? – осведомился, заглядывая через его плечо, Шинджи.

– Мори? – окликнул шедший последним Тачибана.

– Ну, мы его нашли, – убито констатировал Сакурай.

Мори лежал на ковре, нелепо раскинув руки. Вокруг его головы расплывалась темная лужа из алкоголя и крови, ковер усеивало тускло блестящее стекло. Горлышко разбитой бутылки валялось под одним из табуретов.

Одного взгляда на Мори было достаточно, чтобы понять: он уже не жилец.

– Сакурай, не ходи сюда, здесь стекло, – Тачибана присел перед телом и опустил пальцы на его запястье.

– Ну что? – спросил Сакурай, переступая с ноги на ногу.

– Ничего. Мертв.

– Этот придурок, – вздохнул Сакурай, – наверняка отправился на место смерти Учимуры, собираясь расследовать ее обстоятельства. Вот и дорасследовался.

– Вряд ли Мори думал, что ему проломят голову, – сухо заметил Тачибана.

Шинджи стиснул кулаки. Злость закипела внутри и растеклась по венам, ударяя в голову, туманя взгляд.

– Этот ублюдок! – процедил он сквозь зубы, бросаясь к выходу. – Ну, он у меня сейчас попляшет!

– Какой ублюдок? – раздался позади растерянный голос Сакурая. – Шинджи, погоди! Ты куда? Тачибана-сан! Шинджи...

Не слушая друга, Шинджи бросился в холл. Возможно, окажись за стойкой портье, в отеле случилось бы еще одно убийство. Однако холл был пуст. Распахнутая дверь громко хлопала на ветру.

– Шинджи, стой! Погоди! – в холл вбежали Тачибана с Сакураем.

– Что ты сделал? – требовательно спросил Тачибана, на всякий случай заглядывая за стойку.

– Пока что ничего, – ответил Шинджи, сделав акцент на словах "пока что". – Но собираюсь...

Сказать, что именно он собирается, ему не удалось: во дворе взревел двигатель автомобиля. Чертыхнувшись, Шинджи метнулся наружу. Тяжелые капли дождя тут же забарабанили его по лицу. Разбрызгивая грязь, припаркованная на газоне старенькая тойота двинулась к подъездной дорожке. В бледном свете фар плясали капли дождевой мороси. Под ногами Шинджи хлюпнула лужа, затем захрустел мелкий гравий. Тойота между тем вырулила на дорожку и, набирая скорость, устремилась к шоссе. Разглядев во всполохах неоновой вывески лицо сидящей на заднем сидении горничной, Шинджи бросился вдогонку за машиной.

 – Подождите! – крикнул он, оскальзываясь в грязи. – Стойте, сук-кины!..

Автомобиль притормозил, задние фонари полыхнули красным, и в окно высунулась чья-то голова.

– Это вы виноваты! – услышал Шинджи визгливый, на грани истерики крик. Дождь заглушал голос, вроде бы, принадлежавший хозяйке отеля, и Шинджи едва разобрал последующие слова. – Вы виноваты во всех этих смертях! Это вы пробудили призрака!

Тойота рванула вперед, вильнув, свернула на шоссе и скрылся из виду. Какое-то время Шинджи бессильно таращился в темноту, затем плюнул и побрел обратно к отелю. На ступеньках его уже встречали Тачибана и Сакурай.

– Пойдем внутрь, – произнес Тачибана. – Ты совсем промок.

Обвинять Шинджи в том, что он позволил убийце уехать, Тачибана не стал, и от этого было совсем тошно.

– Что именно они кричали? – полюбопытствовал Сакурай. – А то я не расслышал.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Шинджи. – Совсем ничего.

 

 

– Что будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался Сакурай, зябко переступая с ноги на ногу.

– Ну, для начала, – заметил Тачибана, закрывая дверь, – ты пойдешь оденешься. Мы с Шинджи пока тут осмотримся, не хотелось бы потом неприятных сюрпризов.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Сакурай. – Надену штаны и вернусь к вам. Я мигом.

– Ладно.

Полчаса спустя Шинджи с Тачибаной снова встретились в холле. За это время Шинджи обыскал найденные на первом этаже жилые комнаты и столовую. Тачибана погремел кастрюлями на кухне, изучил содержимое кладовой и спустился в подвал.

– Ну, что? – поинтересовался Тачибана.

– Обычное барахло, – пожал плечами Шинджи. – Они оставили почти все вещи, по крайней мере, в шкафах полно одежды и обуви.

– Значит, торопились, – сделал вывод Тачибана. – Интересно, что их выгнало в такой спешке?

– Призрак, – буркнул Шинджи.

– Ха-ха, – оценил его замечание Тачибана. – Хотя... – он нахмурил брови.

– Кстати про спешку, – Шинджи огляделся по сторонам. – А где Сакурай? Он же обещал поторопиться.

Шинджи с Тачибаной переглянулись и бросились наверх.

 

 

На первый взгляд, все казалось нормальным – по крайней мере, настолько, насколько могли быть нормальными сложившиеся обстоятельства. Одетый в свободную футболку и защитного цвета штаны, Сакурай сидел на полу перед кроватью, склонив голову на лежащие на покрывале руки. Со стороны все выглядело так, словно он решил немного передохнуть и уснул, правда, непонятно, почему на полу. Ожидавший увидеть разбитый, окровавленный затылок Шинджи с облегчением выдохнул.

– Сакурай? – Тачибана подошел к кровати и осторожно потряс товарища за плечо. – Саку...

Тело Сакурая упало на пол, и Шинджи громко втянул в себя воздух: обращенное к нему лицо отливало синевой, шею обвивали свитые в жгут длинные черные волосы.

– Сакурай, – растерянно произнес Тачибана, опускаясь рядом с телом на колени и поднимая его руку. Та безвольно упала. – Ох, Сакурай.

– Как же так? – Шинджи почувствовал, что его начинает трясти – от чувства потери, от злости, от несправедливости произошедшего. – Хозяева с горничной же уехали! Убийца уехал! Никто из них просто не мог убить Сакурая!

– Они – не могли, – шумно сглотнув, произнес Тачибана. – Но...

– Но?

– Призрак мог.

– Тачибана-сан! – укорил Шинджи.

– Я и сам не очень-то верю в мистику, – попытался защититься Тачибана. – Но... Шинджи, больше некому. Это не ты и не я. А людей здесь больше нет. _Живых_ людей. Если же предположить, что убийца – призрак, все становится объяснимым: немотивированные смерти, разбросанные повсюду зеркальные осколки, бегство хозяев и прислуги.

– Если это и вправду призрак, первым умер бы Камио, – возразил Шинджи. – Ведь именно он разбил то зеркало.

– Какая разница, кого убивать первым, если собираешься убить всех.

В этом был смысл. Пугающий, ужасный, но, несомненно, здравый. Шинджи вспомнился голос, безумно шепчущий: «Я красива… красива…» Вспомнился запах духов в давно уже нежилой комнате, разлетевшееся на осколки зеркало и капли крови, темнеющие на порезанной руке Камио. Вспомнились предостережения горничной и испуганный крик хозяйки, когда Камио по ошибке попытался войти в заброшенное крыло, вспомнились обвинения, которые та бросила Шинджи из окна уезжающего автомобиля. Взятые по отдельности, эти события ни о чем не говорили, но сложенные вместе, рисовали ужасную картину: призрак действительно существовал, и своим любопытством они его растревожили. Шинджи никогда не верил в сверхъестественное, и это неверие стоило жизни его друзьям. Если он и дальше будет цепляться за свои убеждения, то потеряет еще и Тачибану. Этого нельзя было допустить.

Шинджи схватил Тачибану за руку и потащил к выходу.

– Куда мы идем? – попытался было высвободиться тот.

– Скорее, Тачибана-сан! – Шинджи увеличил скорость. – Если вы правы, нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

– Что? Куда?

– До утра мы можем переждать в микроавтобусе, а потом попытаемся поймать попутку или, может, наконец появится связь. – Они сбежали по ступенькам и, оставив позади коридор, вышли в холл. Дверь снова хлопала на ветру. Шинджи поежился и сильнее стиснул руку Тачибаны.

– Пойдемте.

Они вышли в дождь и побрели в направлении брошенного микроавтобуса.

– У нас нет ключей, – напомнил Тачибана, наступив в очередную лужу. – Что, если машина закрыта?

– Будем надеяться, нам повезет, – вздохнул Шинджи. – Впервые за ночь.

Они прошли еще немного и, по прикидкам Шинджи, давно уже должны были достигнуть микроавтобуса, но разглядеть тот все никак не удавалось.

– Посветите-ка, – попросил Шинджи, – иначе мы рискуем пройти мимо.

Тачибана послушно потянулся за мобильником. Голубоватый свет рассеял окружающую тьму, и Шинджи громко выругался: дорога была пуста.

– Он должен был быть здесь! Этот гребаный микроавтобус должен был стоять здесь! Я помню, как мы выглядывали из окна и смотрели прямиком на вывеску отеля. Он должен был быть здесь...

– Но его здесь нет, – Тачибана воспринял очередной удар судьбы с завидной стойкостью.

– Может, угнали? – предположил Шинджи.

– Посредине нигде? – засомневался Тачибана. – К тому же, его не могли угнать – он был нерабочий. Если помнишь, именно поэтому мы и оказались в отеле.

– Мистика, – выдохнул Шинджи и тут же поморщился. – Я хочу сказать...

– Может, и мистика, – не стал спорить Тачибана, оглядываясь на отель. Уходя, они так и не удосужились закрыть дверь, и теперь сквозь дверной проем была видна часть холла, залитая теплым желтым светом. Тачибана зябко повел плечами. – Мы должны вернуться. Не знаю, убьет ли нас призрак, но торчать здесь и дальше просто глупо. Пойдем, – он потянул Шинджи обратно к отелю, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним.

 

 

– Что будем делать? – поинтересовался Тачибана-сан, проводя рукой по лицу и стирая с него капли дождя.

Шинджи тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая воду. Он знал, что делать – решил, еще когда Тачибана предложил вернуться. Это далось ему нелегко, но так было правильно. Тачибана-сан должен был жить.

– Думаю, лучше всего будет подняться к нам в номер и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое, – предложил он спокойно. На лице Тачибаны промелькнуло удивление.

– Ну... хорошо.

– Потом можем разобраться с телами, – продолжил Шинджи. – Перенести Мори в номер.

– Ладно, – кивнул Тачибана, искоса поглядывая на него.

– Пойдемте? – Шинджи направился к лестнице. Первый шаг был самым тяжелым. Потом стало легче.

Они прошли мимо двери в бар, где все еще лежало тело Мори, поднялись на второй этаж, оставили позади длинный коридор и комнаты, в которых покоились Сакурай с Ишидой, Учимурой и Камио. Что-то словно подталкивало Шинджи в спину.

– Сейчас посмотрю, что у меня осталось из сухого, – сказал Тачибана, входя в номер и направляясь к своей кровати, на которой валялась спортивная сумка. – Только сначала возьму нам пару полотенец.

Он скрылся в ванной.

Шинджи подошел к двери и, осторожно вынув из замка ключ, спрятал его в ладони.

– Может, сначала выпьем? – предложил он вышедшему из ванной Тачибане. – Не знаю, как вам, а мне сейчас немного виски будет только кстати.

Шинджи подошел к столу и, плеснув по стаканам на два пальца виски, поднял свой.

– Думаю, любой тост сейчас будет звучать неуместно, – заметил он, делая небольшой глоток. – Но один я все-таки хотел бы предложить, – Шинджи качнул стаканом в сторону Тачибаны. – За выживание.

– За это я просто не могу не выпить, – Тачибана поднял стакан. Прикончив одним махом свою выпивку, Шинджи дождался, пока тот поставит стакан, и шагнул вперед.

– Простите, Тачибана-сан, – произнес он искренне.

– За что ты извиняешься? – удивился Тачибана.

– За многое. Но, главным образом, за это, – наклонившись, Шинджи прижался губами к губам Тачибаны. Глаза того удивленно округлились. Секунда, другая, третья – Шинджи с сожалением отстранился. Он бы с куда большим удовольствием простоял так целую вечность, но действовать следовало быстро. Метнувшись к выходу, он выскочил в коридор, захлопнул дверь и, вставив ключ в замочную скважину, торопливо его повернул. В следующую секунду что-то с силой ударилось о дверь изнутри. Шинджи уважительно кивнул: кажется, Тачибана-сан уже успел прийти в себя. Что и говорить, с реакцией у него всегда было все в порядке.

– Шинджи, – окликнул из-за двери Тачибана. – Почему ты меня... почему ты это сделал?

– Было бы жалко умереть, так ни разу вас и не поцеловав, – признался Шинджи честно.

– Умереть? Что значит – умереть?! Что ты собираешься делать?

– Сразиться с призраком на его же территории. Затея не из умных, но я надеюсь, что мне повезет.

– Что? Шинджи, нет! Открой дверь! Открой дверь сейчас же! Выпусти меня! Шинджи, слышишь! – Тачибана отчаянно забарабанил в дверь.

– Извините, Тачибана-сан, но я не могу этого сделать, – Шинджи взвесил ключ в руке и сунул его в карман. – Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что очень скоро вы и так сумеете выбраться из комнаты. – Шинджи прижал руку к двери. – Прощайте, Тачибана-сан... Несмотря ни на что, я все же рад, что был знаком с вами.

– Шинджи! Шинджи, немедленно открой!

Не обращая внимания на требования, Шинджи двинулся прочь. Зная Тачибану, он не сомневался: запертая дверь и вправду удержит того ненадолго. Когда он немного успокоится и начнет соображать, то выберется из комнаты в мгновение ока. Спустится из окна по связанным простыням или придумает что-нибудь еще. А значит, следует поторопиться.

Кухню Шинджи нашел без труда, а вот обнаружить в ней соль оказалось намного сложнее. Ссыпав содержимое солонки в матерчатую салфетку, Шинджи сосредоточенно засопел: начиналось самое сложное – освятить. Покопавшись в памяти, Шинджи принялся читать единственную известную ему молитву, которую стараниями бабушки заучил еще в детстве. Слова всплывали из памяти нехотя – "...мы – звенья в золотой цепи Амиды... защищать всех, кто слабее... Нами Амида Будда..." – и Шинджи наверняка не раз перепутал строки. Произнеся последнее слово, он с сомнением потыкал пальцем в соль – та выглядела совершенно обычно. Шинджи вздохнул: наверняка для таких процедур существовали какие-то правила – нужно было говорить то, чего он не знал, и делать то, чего не умел. Вряд ли могущественного кровожадного призрака можно изгнать слепленным на коленке экзорцизмом – а впрочем, это даже экзорцизмом-то не назовешь. Умнее было бы сбежать, но... Тачибана-сан.

Покинув кухню, Шинджи пересек коридор и вышел в холл. Ключ от 215-го номера по-прежнему висел на колышке. Снять его было делом пары секунд. Входная дверь снова была распахнута, и замешкавшийся за стойкой Шинджи потратил несколько минут, разглядывая сквозь дверной проем густую, прошитую струями дождя темноту. Он уже почти собрался обогнуть стойку и двинуться в нежилое крыло, когда царящую в холле тишину разорвал пронзительный звон. Вздрогнув, Шинджи дернулся и выронил ключ.

Звон издавал стоящий на стойке телефонный аппарат. Первый испуг прошел, и Шинджи уставился на него с надеждой: неужели связь все-таки появилась?

– Да! – выкрикнул он, сдергивая трубку. – Мы в отеле "Источник", и у нас...

Шинджи осекся: в трубке царила тишина, глухая и абсолютная, присущая обрывам и пропаже связи. Он с силой нажал на рычаг, ожидая услышать гудок, однако в трубке царила все та же тишина.

Шинджи медленно отнял трубку от уха. Что за?.. В памяти всплыли слова горничной о странных телефонных звонках, и Шинджи со злостью бросил трубку на рычаг.

Подобрав с пола ключ, он двинулся к двери, отделяющей холл от владений призрака. Открыв ее, Шинджи немного постоял на пороге, вспоминая, как совсем недавно они проходили здесь веселой шумной толпой. Зло стиснув кулаки – холодное железо ключа впилось в ладонь – он перешагнул порог. Льющийся из холла свет вычерчивал на полу желтый прямоугольник, мешая темноте сомкнуться вокруг. Показав тонущей во мраке глубине коридора оттопыренный средний палец, Шинджи нащупал на стене выключатель: на этот раз они будут играть по его правилам.

Щелчок – и коридор затопил свет, разогнавший по углам голодные тени и заставивший поутихнуть призрачные шепотки. Шинджи извлек из кармана завернутую в салфетку соль и двинулся вперед.

План, и раньше казавшийся сомнительным, теперь выглядел и вовсе безрассудным. Что, если ничего не получится? А ведь наверняка не получится.

Шинджи подошел к лестнице и щелкнул еще одним выключателем. Знай он, что все так обернется, выкроил бы время и привел дела в порядок. Хотя, наверное, и так сойдет. Все имущество отойдет родственникам, они же и позаботятся о похоронах. Немного жалко родителей, но у них останутся сестры. Шинджи удовлетворенно кивнул: могло быть хуже.

Поднявшись по ступеням, он включил свет на верхнем этаже и двинулся к нужному номеру. Даже если Шинджи и не изгонит призрака, может, тот настолько ослабеет от соли, что не тронет Тачибану-сана. Сейчас это было все, чего ему хотелось.

Из-под двери пробивался свет. Шинджи нахмурился – уходя, они с ребятами точно все выключали – отпер дверь и быстро, чтобы не передумать, вошел в комнату.

Разумеется, его уже ждали.

Она стояла у стены – стройная женщина в длинном белом балахоне, с бледным лицом и копной черных нечесанных волос – типичный призрак, какими их рисовала масс-культура.

– Пришел, – прошелестел призрак. В его голосе звучало отчетливое удивление. – А где... – призрак запнулся и неловко закончил: – Тот, второй?

– Оставь Тачибану-сана в покое, – сурово произнес Шинджи и, раскрыв салфетку, щедрой рукой бросил в призрака солью. Призрак отряхнул платье и хихикнул.

Все, понял Шинджи, конец. Сейчас она... сделает что? Выпьет у него кровь? Задушит волосами? Или, быть может...

Дверь позади него с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Тачибана.

Завидев его, призрак угрожающе скрючил пальцы и завыл.

– Шинджи! А вот и ты! – воскликнул Тачибана и, совершенно не обращая внимание на призрака, спросил. – Почему ты меня поцеловал?!

– Поцеловал? – эхом отозвался призрак.

– Тачибана-сан, – Шинджи с тоской поглядел на него, – сейчас не лучшее время для таких разговоров.

– Не увиливай! – крикнул Тачибана.

– Я не увиливаю, – с досадой произнес Шинджи. – Вы что, не видите, в какой мы ситуации? Мне не удалось разобраться с призраком, а тут еще явились вы, и теперь она убьет нас обоих.

– Да, точно, – опомнился призрак, – убью.

Выудив из складок балахона длинный зеркальный осколок, он шагнул к ним.

– Если это была какая-то шутка... – продолжал распаляться Тачибана, прошлые действия Шинджи волновали которого куда больше нынешних действий призрака.

Тот угрожающе занес осколок зеркала над головой и...

– Осторожно, Тачибана-сан! – Шинджи с силой толкнул Тачибану в сторону и бросился вперед: лучше уж пусть ранят его одного.

События следующих секунд даже спустя годы регулярно терзали Шинджи в кошмарах: Тачибана неловко шагнул в сторону, споткнулся о край коврика и упал, проехавшись виском по углу некстати подвернувшегося столика. Не сговариваясь, Шинджи с призраком уставились на его неподвижное тело. Вокруг головы Тачибаны медленно расползалась кровавая лужа.

Призрак выронил осколок, тот упал на пол и разлетелся. Медленно подойдя к Тачибане, призрак опустился на колени и, тронув его за плечо, простонал:

– Брат! Брат!

Шинджи ошеломленно уставился на них: что?

 

 

Чем угрожать призраку после того, как на нем не сработала соль, Шинджи не знал, но все равно выставил вперед кулаки и угрожающе произнес:

– А ну-ка отойди от Тачибаны-сана!

Призрак жалобно шмыгнул носом:

– Шинджи, это же я.

Он стянул с головы спутанную черную шевелюру, встряхнув стрижеными под боб светлыми волосами.

– Ан-тян?! – с недоверием выдохнул Шинджи. Та отчаянно закивала. – Но что ты... – произнес Шинджи, путаясь в словах. – Почему ты... Ты – призрак?! Ты...

Договорить ему не удалось: дверь открылась, и комнату ворвался Камио, по пятам за которым неслись Учимура и Мори. Цепочку замыкали Ишида и Сакурай.

Ноги у Шинджи подкосились, и он сел на пол.

– Ан-тян! – Камио кинулся к плачущей Ан. – Что случилось?! Что произошло?!

– Шинджи... пытался спасти Киппея, но тот ударился и упал... и у него течет кровь, и он не отвечает, и... – захлебнулась рыданиями Ан.

Камио окинул комнату быстрым взглядом.

– Сакурай! – скомандовал он, торопливо выуживая из кармана мастерки телефон. – Быстро! Посмотри, что с Тачибаной-саном. Я звоню в 119! Да шевелись ты!

– Вы живы... – пробормотал непослушными губами Шинджи. – Вы – живы, и тут Ан, и...

– Шинджи, не сейчас, – перебил его Камио.

– Но вас ведь убили!

– Ну, как видишь, с нами все в порядке. Диспетчер? – Камио назвал их текущее местоположение и принялся описывать повреждения Тачибаны.

– Связь наконец-то появилась! – осознал вдруг Шинджи.

– Да она вообще-то и не пропадала, – смущенно заметил Ишида.

– Но мы ведь пытались звонить, – возразил было Шинджи и осекся: это не он, это они пытались звонить. Точнее, говорили, что пытались.

– Пульс есть, – проинформировал остальных Сакурай, убирая руку с запястья Тачибаны. – О характере повреждений судить не берусь – я не врач, однако травмы головы всегда опасны.

– Не нагнетай, – шикнул на него Камио. – Ан-тян, – он присел рядом с ней и ласково обнял ее за плечи. – Все будет хорошо. Скорая сейчас приедет.

– Но до ближайшего города не меньше часа езды, – заикнулся было Шинджи.

– Да здесь и десяти минут не будет, – хмыкнул Сакурай.

– Но... – Шинджи переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Но...

Он вспомнил события прошедшей ночи – сломанный микроавтобус, который наверняка просто отогнали за дом, историю с призраком, которую так охотно рассказала необщительная, в общем-то, горничная, мистический шепот, которого почему-то не слышал никто из остальных, зеркало, которое так неудачно выскользнуло из рук Камио, смерть друзей, которые оказались живы и здоровы... Челюсть Шинджи затвердела.

– Это, – он кивнул на неподвижное тело Тачибаны-сана, – тоже представление?

– Шинджи, нет! – воскликнула Ан-тян, прижимая руки к груди. – Брат действительно... действительно...

– Разбил голову, – пришел ей на помощь Камио. – Сейчас все по-настоящему, Шинджи. Мне очень жаль.

Шинджи напряженно кивнул.

– Нужно встретить «скорую», – вклинился Сакурай, – и провести медиков сюда, иначе они попросту заблудятся.

– Я пойду! – вызвался Мори.

Следующие пять минут прошли в напряженном молчании и попытках – не без успеха – высмотреть позитивные изменения в состоянии Тачибаны. К тому времени, как в комнату вбежали медики, тот уже начал шевелиться и стонать.

Шедший впереди медик бросился было к Ишиде, но тот смущенно покачал головой и указал на распростертого на полу Тачибану:

– Вот ваш пациент.

– А вы?.. – медик уставился на его покрытую кровавыми разводами одежду.

– Со мной все в порядке.

– Шутники, – буркнул медик, присоединяясь к осматривающим Тачибану коллегам. – Ну, вроде ничего смертельного, – заявил он немного погодя, стягивая с рук медицинские перчатки. – Сейчас мы заберем его в больницу, где и проведем более детальный осмотр. Все-таки травма головы – это не шутки. Среди вас есть родственники потерпевшего?

– Я! – отозвалась Ан-тян.

– И я! – воскликнул Камио. – То есть... – смешался он под пристальными взглядами остальных, – не теряю надежды когда-нибудь им стать.

– Ну, хорошо, поедете с нами, – уступил медик.

– А мы?! – живо спросил Учимура. – Мы тоже хотим поехать! Мы не бросим Тачибану-сана!

– Боюсь, наш автомобиль не сможет вместить всех желающих, – покачал головой медик.

– Ничего, у нас есть свой, – заверил Сакурай.

– Тогда пожалуйста, – успокоившись, что эта толпа сумасшедших не собирается штурмовать служебную машину, медик подхватил свой чемоданчик и направился следом за коллегами, уже успевшими погрузить Тачибану на носилки и двинуться к выходу.

Для все еще не оправившегося от шока Шинджи дальнейшие события превратились в череду размытых, нечетких стоп-кадров: вот они сбегают по лестнице, вот провожают взглядами отъезжающую «скорую», вот бестолково грузятся в подъехавший микроавтобус.

В окружающий мир Шинджи вынырнул только тогда, когда ему в руки ткнулась дымящаяся походная кружка с кофе.

– Выпей, – посоветовал Сакурай, завинчивая термос. – Тебе это не повредит.

Шинджи кивнул и, натянув на руки рукава лонгслива, принялся греть пальцы о горячие стальные бока. Еще одна кружка досталась Учимуре, Мори предпочел минералку.

Какое-то время тишину в салоне разбавлял лишь шорох "дворников", стирающих с ветрового стекла капли дождя. Всех занимало состояние Тачибаны. Хотя слова медика и были обнадеживающими, безоговорочно считать, что опасность миновала, означало спугнуть удачу.

– А все-таки неудобно получилось с этими докторами, – произнес вдруг Мори. – Они когда увидели мой затылок, сразу решили, что их клиент – это я, и тут же попытались оказать мне первую помощь. Еле-еле удалось отбиться и объяснить, что все это – розыгрыш.

– Розыгрыш?! – задохнулся от гнева Шинджи. Кружка в его руках дернулась, и кофе плеснул на колени. Зашипев от боли, Шинджи принялся тереть пролитое рукавом.

– Поосторожнее, горячий все-таки, – укорил Сакурай, протягивая ему невесть откуда взявшиеся бумажные полотенца. – А ты следи за языком, – хмуро велел он Мори.

– Прости, Шинджи, – пробормотал Мори смущенно. – Я не хотел сказать... – он запнулся. – Совсем не имел в виду, что... Извини, – закончил он убито.

В другое время Шинджи бы изрядно повеселился: что и говорить, смущенный Мори – то еще зрелище, однако сейчас в нем все буквально клокотало от злости.

– Шинджи, – Сакурай успокаивающе опустил руку ему на плечо. Шинджи дернулся и, сбросив ее, отодвинулся.

– Извини, – пробормотал Сакурай. Больше за всю дорогу никто не произнес ни слова.

Подъехав к больнице, они бросили машину на первом же свободном месте на парковке и бросились к зданию. Камио уже ждал их на рецепции.

– Тачибану-сана забрали на осмотр и компьютерную томографию. Ан-тян сейчас в зале ожидания. Пойдемте.

Шинджи не знал, сколько они просидели в большой комнате с уютными диванчиками и автоматом с напитками – часы на стене отсчитывали минуту за минутой, а им все ничего не сообщали. Камио посвящал все свое внимание волнующейся Ан-тян, остальные негромко переговаривались между собой, позволив Шинджи сидеть в тишине и предаваться своим мыслям – и, наверное, зря. Чем больше он это делал, тем больше ему хотелось кого-то ударить.

Шинджи был уже почти готов поддаться соблазну, начав с Учимуры, когда к ним наконец вышел врач.

– Все хорошо, – успокоил он, заметив, как Ан испуганно вцепилась в руку Камио. – Ваш брат в порядке – никаких внутричерепных гематом или кровотечений. Мы, конечно, понаблюдаем за ним на всякий случай еще немного, но опасаться нечего.

– Мы можем его увидеть? – с надеждой спросила Ан-тян.

– Разумеется. Я проведу вас.

Издавая радостные восклицания, остальные окружили врача и двинулись по коридору в сторону палат.

Шинджи проводил их долгим взглядом и направился к выходу.

 

 

Неподалеку от больницы Шинджи поймал такси. Все силы изрядно уставшего после ночной смены таксиста уходили на то, чтобы следить за дорогой, чему Шинджи, не желавший вступать в разговор, был искренне рад. Добираться до отеля и впрямь было не больше десяти минут.

– Не уезжайте, пожалуйста, – попросил Шинджи таксиста, когда тот лихо затормозил на подъездной дорожке, обдав газон брызнувшим из-под колес гравием. – Я заберу вещи и вернусь. Отвезете меня обратно в город.

– Как скажете.

Выйдя из машины, Шинджи двинулся к входу в отель. Седое осеннее утро размывало краски и заставляло здание тонуть в тумане, напоминая выполненную в сепии фотографию.

Толкнув дверь, Шинджи вошел в холл и споткнулся на ровном месте: за стойкой, приветливо улыбаясь, стоял давешний портье.

– Добро пожаловать в отель "Источник!" – произнес он с вежливостью, так отличавшейся от его прежнего поведения.

– Вернулись, значит, – буркнул Шинджи.

– Разумеется, – кивнул портье.

– А ведь вы тоже во всем этом участвовали, – обвинил Шинджи.

– Конечно же, – не моргнув глазом, сказал портье. – Вам понравилось?

– Это была самая ужасная ночь в моей жизни.

– Спасибо, – расцвел портье. – Мы старались. То есть, – поправился он, – основной вклад, конечно же, сделали ваши друзья, но мистическая атмосфера, призрачный шепот – все это заслуга нашей фирмы.

– Очень впечатляет, – сухо произнес Шинджи.

– Может, черкнете пару строк? – портье подвинул к нему ручку и какую-то анкету. – Мы стараемся учитывать все замечания клиентов. Совершенству нет предела.

– К сожалению, я спешу, – отказался Шинджи. – Меня ждет такси.

– У нас есть сайт, – не огорчился портье, вручая ему броско оформленную визитку. – Вы всегда можете посетить его и...

– Да-да, – отмахнулся Шинджи. – Простите, но я за вещами.

– А ваши друзья? – с живостью осведомился портье. – Они прибудут позже?

– Понятия не имею, – Шинджи направился к лестнице. – Почему бы вам им не позвонить?

На то, чтобы собрать вещи, ушло буквально несколько минут – Шинджи просто побросал их в сумку.

Скомкано попрощавшись с портье и сдав ключи, Шинджи сел в такси и, тронув задремавшего таксиста за плечо, попросил:

– На вокзал.

Достав из сумки бумажник, он пересчитал имеющуюся наличность: нужно было расплатиться с таксистом и купить билет на поезд до Токио.

А еще – найти себе новых друзей.

 

 

**Часть 3. Тачибана**

Голова болела просто адски. Подушка была неудобной, обезбаливающие не действовали, а заверения врачей о том, что травма несерьезная и ему очень повезло, не помогали. Тачибана не чувствовал, что ему повезло. Скорее наоборот.

Впрочем, когда ему наконец-то разрешили принимать посетителей, и в палату ввалилась шумная гурьба, состоящая из друзей и Ан-тян, Тачибана почувствовал себя немного лучше.

Отсутствие Шинджи он заметил сразу же – в конце концов, не зря же опекал его всю прошлую ночь. Однако, прежде, чем Тачибана успел спросить, куда тот подевался, за него это сделала Ан.

– А где Шинджи? – поинтересовалась она, озираясь по сторонам. – Что-то я его не вижу.

Тачибана бросил на сестру благодарный взгляд.

– И правда, – удивился Камио, оглядев присутствующих и убедившись, что ни один из них и впрямь не является Шинджи. – Наверное, остался в коридоре, – пояснил он Тачибане, – стесняется показаться вам на глаза.

В этом был смысл. Поцелуй Тачибана вот так с бухты-барахты одного из своих лучших друзей, он бы тоже стеснялся.

– Сейчас я позову его, и вы скажете, что не сердитесь за то, что он вас толкнул, – предложил Камио.

Брови Тачибаны взлетели вверх: толкнул? А, да, точно.

– Я не сержусь, – заверил он. – По крайней мере, не за это.

– А за что? – живо осведомился Учимура.

– Братику не по себе из-за того, Шинджи готов был спасти его от призрака ценой собственной жизни, –  лукаво улыбнулась Ан.

Тачибана вымученно улыбнулся: эта тема была ему неприятна.

– Так я его позову? – напомнил Камио, берясь за дверную ручку.

– Зови, конечно, – согласился Тачибана.

Однако в коридоре Шинджи не оказалось.

– Странно, – озадачился Камио. – Может, пошел за водой?

Прошло полчаса, однако Шинджи – с водой или без нее – так и не появился. От паники Камио удержал лишь звонок из отеля, по итогам которого стало ясно, что Шинджи забрал свои вещи и уехал.

– Без нас?! – обиженно воскликнул Камио, тут же порываясь звонить и требовать объяснений.

– Ничего не выйдет, – покачал головой Сакурай. – Тачибана-сан еще вчера вытащил у него из мобильника аккумулятор.

– А, да, точно, – скис Камио, но тут же воинственно вскинулся: – Ну ничего, я с ним потом поговорю.

– Вряд ли он станет тебя слушать, – охладил его пыл Учимура. – Ты умер для него сегодня ночью. Вообще-то, – он поскреб в затылке, – все мы умерли.

– Это было не взаправду, – возразил Камио. – К тому же делалось для его же пользы.

– Ну да, ну да, – покивал Мори.

– Вы думаете... – замялся Камио. – Он немного расстроился?

– Немного? – ахнул Мори. – Да если бы ты нагадил Шинджи в его любимые "Бриджстоун", он бы и то...

– Очень доходчиво, – похвалил друга Учимура. Остальные согласно закивали. Ан нарочито сморщила нос.

– Но... но... я же хотел как лучше, – принялся оправдываться Камио. – Точнее, мы хотели. – Нести бремя гнева Шинджи в одиночку он явно не желал.

– Предлагаю отдать ему на растерзание кого-нибудь одного, – высказался, подняв руку, Мори. Все, как один, уставились на Тачибану.

– Что? – спросил тот. – Что такое?

– Вас Шинджи терзать не будет, – со знанием дела заметил Камио.

– Он вообще никого терзать не будет, – закатил глаза Тачибана.

– Ну, я бы не был в этом так уверен, – с сомнением произнес Сакурай.

– Ему просто нужно немного времени и пространства, – попытался убедить друзей Тачибана.

– Как думаете, к вечеру он уже умиротворится? – с надеждой спросил Камио. – Я бы мог заглянуть к нему по возвращении в Токио...

– Ну, попробуй, – не стал отговаривать Учимура.

– Расскажешь ему о самочувствии Тачибаны-сана, – посоветовал Мори. – Тачибана-сан – вообще беспроигрышная тема. Так он тебя, по крайней мере, выслушает.

– Тачибана-сан, как ваше самочувствие? – торопливо осведомился Камио.

Вместо ответа Тачибана с усталым вздохом откинулся на подушку.

– Хотите воды? – спросил предупредительный Сакурай.

– Нет, все отлично. Я в порядке. Голова просто немного болит. – Тачибана потер раскалывающийся затылок. – Скорее бы меня отсюда выпустили.

Однако больницу он покинул только ближе к вечеру. Снабдив Тачибану копией медицинской выписки и взяв с  него клятвенное обещание регулярно менять повязки и в случае чего тут же бежать в больницу, врач нехотя разрешил ему отправиться домой.

 

 

Возвращение в Токио оказалось очень похожим на поездку в отель – и, вместе с тем, совершенно другим. Ребята все так же негромко переговаривались, из радио опять лились умиротворяющие звуки фортепьяно, но вместо Шинджи на сидении рядом с Тачибаной сидела Ан. Взяв сестру за руку, он отвлеченно слушал, как Камио планирует свой будущий визит к Шинджи. По-хорошему, следовало напроситься с ним и лично убедиться, что с Шинджи все в порядке, и тот не держит на них зла, но Тачибане что-то мешало. Он давно уже привык к тому, что отвечает за остальных – сперва как капитан, потом как старший товарищ. Однако сейчас, после того, как Шинджи собирался пожертвовать собой ради его спасения, Тачибана вдруг осознал, что несет ответственность еще и за чужую жизнь. Это пугало. Как пугал тот злополучный поцелуй. Нет уж, лучше увидеться с Шинджи чуть погодя, когда они оба немного успокоятся и приведут свои мысли в порядок.

Домой Тачибана добрался ближе к полуночи. Все еще не оправившаяся от страха за него Ан захотела остаться на ночь. Не сговариваясь, они решили не обсуждать произошедшее и вместо этого просидели почти до рассвета, поедая мороженое и смотря повторы "Сейлор-мун".

Проснулся Тачибана около полудня – из-за звонка разгневанной матери, которая интересовалась, когда они с сестрой наконец-то прибудут на давно запланированный семейный обед. Растормошив Ан и влив в нее и себя по чашке кофе, Тачибана принялся собираться, то и дело подходя к зеркалу, чтобы поглядеть на скрывавшую висок медицинскую повязку. Жалко, что он не Учимура, иначе нацепил бы кепку – и всех делов.

К счастью для Тачибаны, семейная встреча прошла куда безболезненнее, чем можно было рассчитывать. Конечно, мать проахала над ним весь день, но согласилась под конец внять доводам отца, что сын жив и здоров, и, вручив Тачибане на прощанье лоток с запеканкой, слегка успокоилась.

В целом, вечер получился на редкость приятным, и настроение было бы совершенно безоблачным, если бы не Камио, так и не сообщивший, как прошел визит к Шинджи. Тачибана уже было собрался перезвонить ему сам, но в последнюю секунду передумал и отдернул руку от телефона: нет. Какими бы ни были новости о Шинджи, сейчас он к ним попросту не готов.

Начала рабочей недели Тачибана ожидал с нетерпением: мысли о проектах, клиентах и изменениях в корпоративной политике были куда предпочтительнее мыслей о Шинджи – которым он старался не предаваться.  К несчастью, влиться в трудовой процесс оказалось не так-то легко.

– О боже, что с вами произошло? – ахнула одна из сотрудниц, едва бросив взгляд на его многострадальную голову. – На вас напали хулиганы?

Тачибана замялся: разумнее было бы ответить утвердительно и даже что-нибудь присочинить – это создало бы вокруг него ореол героизма и, может, даже повысило популярность у дам.

– Запнулся о коврик и разбил голову о столик, – вместо этого признался он.

Кто-то из сотрудников хихикнул. Тачибана вздохнул: ну вот и все, прощай популярность.

– Какая похвальная честность, – оценила его откровения любопытствующая сотрудница. – Обожаю честных мужчин, – добавила она, бросив на него выразительный взгляд.

Тачибана моргнул. Мужская часть коллектива уставилась на него с плохо скрываемой завистью.

В силу того, что вышеупомянутая сотрудница, Уэда Рин, могла с легкостью претендовать на апрельский разворот "Плэйбоя", она уже давно являлась объектом самого пристального мужского внимания. Правда, до сих пор она с поразительной ловкостью отклоняла любые авансы. Кто бы мог подумать, что привлечь ее внимание окажется совсем несложно – стоит только рассадить себе голову?

– Вы очень бледный, – заметила между тем Уэда, положив руку Тачибане на предплечье. – Вы определенно нуждаетесь в хорошем уходе.

Нужно было быть полным дураком, чтобы упустить такую возможность.

– Поухаживаете за мной? – предложил Тачибана.

– Всенепременно, – пообещала она, многозначительно поблескивая глазами.

Тачибана машинально поднес руку к голове и потрогал висок: ну, хоть какая-то польза.

День прошел в заботах, перемежаемых перерывами на кофе и легким, но приятным флиртом. Для одного дня прогресса в отношениях было более чем достаточно, и Тачибана не рассчитывал на большее, однако Уэда его удивила.

– Я приготовлю вам ужин, – предложила она, заглянув к нему в кабинет по окончании рабочего дня.

– И даже десерт? – с надеждой осведомился Тачибана. Кажется, Уэда и впрямь испытывала слабость к раненым мужчинам. Знай Тачибана об этом раньше, давно бы проткнул себе палец какой-нибудь скрепкой.

– Незабываемый, – пообещала она, медленно проведя языком по губам.

Домой к Тачибане они отправились вместе. Велев ему накрыть на стол, Уэда удалилась в кухню. Тачибана, секс которого сейчас интересовал куда больше еды, даже подумывал сказать, что согласен и на быстро-лапшу, но решил не искушать судьбу, и принялся искать место для подсвечников.

Десерта Тачибана ожидал с огромным нетерпением, и тот и вправду оказался потрясающим: когда подошла очередь сладкого, Уэда поставила на стол баллончик со сливками и расстегнула блузку.

Следующие четверть часа прошли для Тачибаны очень приятно. Он как раз начал стаскивать с Уэды белье, когда его мобильник зазвонил.

– Не бери, – шепнула Уэда, покрывая грудь Тачибаны дразнящими поцелуями.

– Не буду, – пообещал тот хрипло, наслаждаясь прикосновениями ее умелых пальцев.

Мобильник умолк, но тут же зазвонил снова. Тачибана бросил на него неприязненый взгляд.

– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовала Уэда, игриво укусив его за плечо.

– Даже не собирался, – признался Тачибана честно.

Какой идиот станет уделять внимание телефону, когда перед ним находится роскошная голая женщина?

Следующие десять минут телефон трезвонил без перерыва.

– Надо ответить, – с сожалением произнес Тачибана, нехотя отстраняясь от Уэды. – Вдруг что-то срочное?

Та вздохнула, но возражать не стала.

– Да?! – неприветливо буркнул Тачибана в трубку.

– Тачибана-сан! – отозвался мобильник голосом Камио. – Это просто кошмар! Вы должны немедленно приехать! Остальных я уже обзвонил. Собираемся в кафе... – Камио скороговоркой продиктовал адрес.

– Нет, – произнес Тачибана твердо. – Это невозможно. Я очень занят и приехать не смогу.

– Но вы должны! – воскликнул Камио.

Тачибана поглядел на Уэду. Та улыбнулась и, приглашающе раздвинув ноги, бросила в него снятыми трусиками.

– Прости, Камио, но я вешаю трубку, – решительно произнес Тачибана, ловко поймав невесомое кружево.

– Тачибана-сан, я бы не решился отрывать вас от дел, но случай действительно крайний! – взмолился Камио. – Даже не знаю, что делать, если вы и вправду не приедете!

Тачибана закрыл глаза. На одной чаше весов была бывшая команда, на другой – шикарный секс с женщиной, способной заткнуть за пояс любую порно-звезду. Десять из десяти не колеблясь выбрали бы секс. Какие тут вообще могли быть сомнения?

– Это и вправду так важно? – спросил Тачибана, презирая себя за уступчивость.

– Дело жизни и смерти, – заверил Камио.

– Хорошо. Я сейчас буду.

Поднять глаза на Уэду оказалось одним из самых трудных поступков в жизни Тачибаны.

– Мне очень жаль, – покаялся он, – но я должен уйти. Наверное, я не прощу себя до конца своих дней за то, что упускаю такой шанс, но все равно не могу остаться.

Уэда вздохнула:

– Я соврала бы, если бы сказала, что не расстроена, – подобрав с пола сброшенную Тачибаной рубашку, она продела руки в рукава. – Но я понимаю.

– Правда? – Тачибана уставился на нее с благодарностью.

Вместо ответа Уэда подошла ближе и, взяв в ладони его лицо, одарила Тачибану страстным поцелуем.

– Если хочешь, я тебя дождусь, – предложила она, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

– Хочу, – закивал Тачибана. – Я вернусь, и мы продолжим с того, на чем закончили?

– Боюсь, – Уэда взяла баллончик со сливками и, взболтав его, выдавила в руку немного воздушной белой массы, – что у меня плохая память. – Она неторопливо облизала пальцы. – Так что тебе придется напомнить мне, на чем именно мы остановились.

– Непременно, – Тачибана попытался попасть ногой в штанину, но от волнения промахнулся. – Я быстро, туда и обратно, – пообещал он, направляясь в спальню за новой рубашкой взамен той, которая сейчас красовалась на Уэде.

– Да уж постарайся, – лукаво улыбнулась Уэда. – Мне бы не хотелось, – она подпустила в голос соблазнительной хрипотцы, – наслаждаться десертом в одиночку.

 

 

Тачибана ворвался в кафе и, без труда углядев пламенеющие волосы Камио, зашагал к его столику. Остальные уже были здесь и без энтузиазма потягивали напитки. Ан тоже пришла и теперь ободряюще гладила Камио по руке. Тачибана машинально нахмурился: ему все еще приходилось время от времени напоминать себе, что Ан уже взрослая женщина и может заводить отношения (и заниматься сексом) с кем захочет.

Скользнув на диванчик рядом с Ишидой, Тачибана расстегнул ветровку и поискал глазами официантку. Сакурай толкнул к нему стакан с имбирным чаем. Тачибана благодарно кивнул, сделал длинный глоток и приготовился вникать в ситуацию.

– Все плохо, – высказался от имени собравшихся Учимура.

– Что-то с Шинджи? – забеспокоился Тачибана. – Он в порядке? Разве шокотерапия не сработала?

– Сработала, – уныло отозвался Камио, – и даже очень хорошо.

– Я бы даже сказал: чересчур, – ввернул Мори.

– То есть? – уточнил Тачибана, который уже приблизительно представлял себе, куда движется весь этот разговор.

– Шинджи больше не отвечает на мои звонки, – несчастно произнес Камио.

– И на мои, – добавил Мори.

– И на мои, – пожаловался Учимура.

– И на наши, – сказал Сакурай и, посчитав необходимым внести ясность, кивнул на Ишиду.

– Я ходил к нему домой, но он отказался пустить меня дальше порога. Сказал... – Камио поморщился, очевидно, припоминая подробности этого разговора, покосился на Ан и прибегнул к цензуре: – Много чего. Главным образом, что мы поступили с ним... – он пожевал губу.

– Некрасиво, – подсказал съевший собаку на связях с общественностью Сакурай.

– ...и что он собирается искать себе новых друзей, – закончил Камио удрученно.

– Короче, Тачибана-сан, – подвел итоги Учимура, – вы должны с ним поговорить!

Тачибана дернулся, обжигая рот горячим чаем.

– Это совершенно невозможно, – запротестовал он. – Мы с Шинджи сейчас... – он замялся. – В общем, это будет неловко. Так что нет.

– Между вами что-то произошло? – прозорливо уточнил Сакурай.

Тачибана повертел в руках стакан.

– Там, в отеле, – произнес он нехотя, – Шинджи собирался за меня умереть. Я понимаю, что он действовал на эмоциях: вы погибли, в живых оставался только я. Шок, горе, чувство потери – неудивительно, что он готов был на все, лишь бы только меня защитить. Никто не ценит друзей так, как Шинджи. Я понимаю это хорошо, даже слишком, но не могу это принять. Это чересчур тяжело.

– А если бы у Шинджи была веская причина... – начал было Мори.

Сакурай сделал ему знак замолчать:

– Это все, что вас беспокоит, Тачибана-сан? – спросил он.

– Еще поцелуй, – вмешалась Ан. – Шинджи его поцеловал.

– А, да, точно, – пробормотал Сакурай. – Поцелуй.

Остальные понятливо закивали.

Тачибана почувствовал, как откуда-то изнутри поднимается раздражение.

– Ан, прекрати, – велел он. – И вы тоже. Я не придаю этому поцелую никакого значения, – Тачибана попытался убедить себя, что ни капли не кривит душой. – Шинджи просто хотел запереть меня в комнате, разумеется, ему нужно было как-то меня отвлечь, и...

Переглянувшись, остальные с жалостью уставились на него.

– Что? – занервничал Тачибана.

– Боюсь, что все гораздо проще, – тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Сакурай. – Шинджи поцеловал вас просто потому, что хотел поцеловать.

– То есть? – у Тачибаны возникло стойкое ощущение, что дальнейшее ему не понравится.

– Видите ли, Тачибана-сан, – произнес Камио, – Шинджи любит вас – и уже довольно давно. Просто не хотел вам рассказывать – боялся, как вы все это воспримете.

– Хотя с учетом всего, – заметил одобрительно Учимура, – вы держитесь неплохо.

– Это потому, что я во все это не верю, – отозвался Тачибана. – Это что, тоже шокотерапия? Вы решили, что у меня, как и у Шинджи, депрессия?

– Братик, это правда, – заверила Ан.

– Ну, да, конечно, – произнес Тачибана скептически.

– Тачибана-сан, – попробовал зайти с другой стороны Сакурай, – вы когда-нибудь видели парней Шинджи?

– Нет, – нехотя признался Тачибана. А ведь и правда, почему он до сих пор ни разу с ними не встречался?

– Камио, – скомандовал Сакурай.

Выстучав пальцами по экрану замысловатую дробь, Камио протянул Тачибане свой телефон.

– Что там? – Тачибана с подозрением взял мобильник, бросил беглый взгляд на экран и едва не разжал пальцы. Шинджи делил коктейль с... Сначала Тачибана решил, что это он сам – загорелое лицо, короткие осветленные волосы, сильные пальцы – однако, присмотревшись, понял, что это совершенно другой человек. С трудом подавив рвущиеся с губ восклицания, он перелистнул изображение. Коктейль на следующем фото был другим, блондин – тоже, хотя сходство с Тачибаной оставалось несомненным. Нахмурившись, Тачибана принялся просматривать фотографии. Освещение в кафе было не слишком хорошим, а снимки – не всегда удачными, поэтому Тачибане постоянно казалось, что он смотрит на себя. Это он держал Шинджи за руку, обнимал его за плечи, вился вокруг него на танцполе, делил с ним на двоих сладкую палочку "Покки", предлагал ему десерт с собственной вилки, доедал за него нелюбимую еду, уходил с ним в дождь, раскинув над головами куртку, потому что оба, как дураки, забыли зонт... Это была история об отношениях, которых не было, но которые могли бы быть – и Тачибане вдруг стало трудно дышать при мысли о том, какими реальными и пугающе естественными те выглядели.

Снимки представляли собой доказательства, с которыми было трудно спорить, но Тачибана все равно пытался. Ведь если он согласится, что все это – правда, его привычный мир затрещит по швам и развалится. Он больше не сможет считать Шинджи просто другом, не сможет с ним больше общаться, не задаваясь вопросом, чего тот на самом деле хочет, и что скрывается за его словами, жестами и мимолетными прикосновениями. Их многолетние отношения, их общие воспоминания – все это придется пересмотреть, переоценить и может даже отбросить. Шинджи не мог его любить, не должен был, это было нечестно! Тачибана почувствовал, как по венам растекается злость, как теплеют от нее кончики пальцев. Прежде его никогда не беспокоил тот факт, что Шинджи предпочитает парней. В конце концов, это не имело к нему никакого отношения. И вдруг оказалось, что Шинджи предпочитает не парней – он предпочитает Тачибану. Разумеется, если все это – Тачибана бросил неприязненный взгляд на очередной снимок – правда.

Он подтолкнул телефон к Камио.

– Это ничего не доказывает, – произнес Тачибана твердо.

Остальные с недоверием уставились на него. Ан укоризненно покачала головой.

– Всего лишь совпадение, – продолжал Тачибана упрямо. Некоторые могли бы счесть то, что он сейчас делал трусостью, но иногда трусость была предпочтительнее храбрости. По крайней мере, безопаснее. – Если бы  Шинджи и вправду меня... – Тачибана запнулся и неловко продолжил: – Если бы он и вправду чувствовал ко мне нечто подобное, я бы заметил.

– Ну, вообще-то, нет, – возразил Камио. – Шинджи весьма скрытен, а вы довольно толстокожи. Извините, – пробормотал он, очевидно, получив под столом пинок от Ан.

– Со школы отношение Шинджи ко мне ни капли не поменялось, – решительно заметил Тачибана.

– Угу, – не стал спорить Камио.

– Вот видите! – обрадовался Тачибана. – А это только доказывает мою...

Остальные выразительно посмотрели на него. Сакурай намекающе прочистил горло.

– Что? – спросил Тачибана, мгновенно настораживаясь. – Что такого?

Его снова одарили выразительными взглядами.

– Со школьных времен отношение Шинджи к тебе и вправду не поменялось, – сжалившись над ним, произнесла Ан.

– А я что говорю! – Тачибана с облегчением поднес ко рту стакан с чаем, сделал глоток – и в этот момент до него вдруг дошло. Закашлявшись, он схватился за горло.

– Вы бы как-то поосторожнее, – посоветовал Ишида, отбирая у него стакан и стуча по спине.

– Но это же невозможно! – выдохнул Тачибана, откашлявшись. – Это же десять лет!

– Никто не обвинит Шинджи в отсутствии постоянства, – с гордостью произнес Камио. Остальные согласно закивали. – Меня, кстати, тоже, – добавил он мрачно, бросив взгляд на Ан-тян.

– Но Шинджи никогда... – Тачибана уставился на друзей дикими глазами.

– Он не любит навязываться, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Учимура.

– Теперь, когда вы все знаете, – вклинился в своей бесцеремонной манере Мори, – вы ведь с ним поговорите? А то вдруг он и впрямь решит нас на кого-нибудь променять...

– Нет! – Тачибана вскочил, едва не опрокинув столик. – Я не могу... я... мне надо подумать. Увидимся! – бросив последние слова уже буквально на ходу, он ринулся к выходу. Десять лет?!

Последнее, что услышал Тачибана перед тем, как покинуть кафе, были задумчивые слова Учимуры:

– По-вашему, еще рано спрашивать, не собирается ли Тачибана-сан умаслить Шинджи с помощью секса?

 

 

Возвращаясь домой, Тачибана дважды сел не на тот поезд, а под конец даже пропустил свою остановку. Мысленно он то и дело возвращался к недавнему разговору, прокручивал его в голове то так, то эдак, надеясь найти какую-нибудь безопасную трактовку, что-нибудь, что бы вернуло его мир, так внезапно вставший с ног на голову, обратно. Десять лет. Шинджи любит его десять лет. Ничем себя не выдавая, вполне оправданно не надеясь на взаимность. Десять лет. Тачибана многократно повторял эти слова, но поверить в них все равно было трудно. Так просто не бывает – не в реальной жизни. В книгах – да, возможно. В слезливых мелодрамах, которые так любит Ан. Но в жизни? Что такого сумел разглядеть в нем Шинджи, чтобы любить его десять лет кряду? Он видел Тачибану в грязи и в поту, после особо интенсивных тренировок, видел Тачибану усталым и раздраженным, видел его навеселе и в обнимку с девицами... Тачибана поморщился. Он не должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, но все равно чувствовал.

Открыв входную дверь, он ввалился в квартиру и, сбросив обувь, недоуменно уставился на изящные женские туфельки. Уэда. Уэда, о которой он совершенно забыл – и которая должна была его ждать. Которая обещала ему великолепный секс. И которая...

– Уже вернулся? – произнесли рядом томно. Тачибана поднял глаза. Уэда стояла в дверном проеме: нежная кожа, длинные темные волосы, крупная грудь. В жизни Тачибаны не было женщины роскошнее – Уэда словно сошла с экрана какой-нибудь эротической ленты – сплошная грация и неприкрытая чувственность.

– Продолжим? – предложила Уэда, расстегивая рубашку и извлекая из-за спины баллончик со сливками.

Тачибана молча смотрел на нее. Часть его хотела бы принять это предложение, избавиться от одежды и лишних мыслей, заняться ни к чему не обязывающим сексом – без подоплеки, без обязательств – раствориться в наслаждении, и брать, брать, брать, предлагая взамен исключительно физическое наслаждение и ничего больше. Другая часть Тачибаны хотела просто вычеркнуть из жизни весь этот вечер, забыть о тех пугающих, неприятных открытиях, которые он сегодня сделал, и никогда больше к ним не возвращаться.

– Прости, – произнес Тачибана, ненавидя себя за каждое произнесенное слово, – но тебе, наверное, придется уйти. Я бы очень хотел... – он сделал красноречивый жест в сторону обнаженного тела Уэды. – Но просто не могу.  Сейчас – не могу.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила Уэда, мгновенно забывая о повадках сексуальной кошечки.

– Да, – не стал вилять Тачибана. – Кое-что случилось.

– Неприятности?

– Да.

– Серьезные?

Тачибана неопределенно повел плечами.

– Хорошо, – Уэда кивнула. – Я сейчас уйду.

Она собралась за пять минут – Ан за это время едва-едва натянула бы юбку. Ловко подкрасила губы, набросила пальто, надела туфли и быстро поцеловала Тачибану в щеку.

– Я вызвал тебе такси, – сообщил Тачибана, борясь с желанием уговорить Уэду остаться. Она бы наверняка заставила его позабыть о проблемах.

– Ты очень предусмотрителен, – одобрила Уэда, запахивая полы пальто.

– А ты очень понимающая, – произнес он с искренней благодарностью.

– Не злоупотребляй этим, – предупредила она, опуская руку на дверную ручку.

Тачибана с недоверием уставился на нее:

– Ты хочешь сказать...

– Это не последний наш ужин, – кивнула она, подтверждая его догадку. – Надеюсь, ты быстро найдешь решение своих проблем. Срок годности на сливках скоро истечет. Да и мое терпение не бесконечно.

Проводив Уэду до лифта, Тачибана вернулся в комнату и, плеснув в стакан немного виски, потянулся к телефону. Нужно было кое-что прояснить.

Найдя в списке контактов нужное имя, Тачибана нажал на вызов и, вытерпев серию длинных заунывных гудков, наконец-то услышал:

– Да-а-а?

– Привет, Читосе. – Тачибана влил в себя остатки виски и направился к дивану. Прежде, чем продолжать этот разговор, ему следовало сесть. – Мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос. Надеюсь, ты ответишь честно.

– Таким тоном обычно спрашивают, не спал ли кто-либо с чужой женой, – хмыкнул Читосе.

– Мне не до шуток, – оборвал его Тачибана.

– Сразу видно, что ты не учился в Шитенходжи, – прокомментировал Читосе. – Ну, ладно, что там у тебя? Спрашивай.

– Ты тоже влюблен в меня со школьных времен? – выпалил Тачибана.

На том конце провода воцарилось молчание.

– Что значит тоже? – наконец осторожно спросил Читосе.

– Неважно, отвечай на вопрос, – велел Тачибана.

– С чего вообще ты это взял? – поинтересовался Читосе.

– Ты тоже всегда на меня смотрел, и мы проводили много времени вместе, и даже играли парный, и... – путаясь в словах, принялся объяснять Тачибана. – Так что?

– В Шишигаку я был слишком занят теннисом, – ответил Читосе.

– А когда мы разошлись по разным школам? – с живостью осведомился Тачибана.

– Ну, даже если бы я и хотел к тебе подступиться, тот вечно бормочущий парнишка из твоей команды так на меня зыркал, что я бы поостерегся, – признался Читосе и после небольшой паузы добавил: – Но я не хотел.

– Какой еще парнишка? – растерянно уточнил Тачибана. – Шинджи? На тебя зыркал Шинджи?

– Кажется, именно так его и звали, – подтвердил Читосе.

– То есть, ты тоже утверждаешь, что Шинджи ко мне неравнодушен? – подавленно спросил Тачибана.

– Был, – педантично поправил его Читосе. – Какой дурак будет любить тебя десять лет?

– Ты удивишься, – Тачибана горько рассмеялся.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Читосе.

– Ничего. Спасибо, что ответил.

– ...отрицательно? – поддел Читосе.

– И это тоже, – невольно улыбнулся Тачибана.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – отмахнулся от благодарности Читосе. – Если что-нибудь еще будет нужно, звони.

– Непременно, – пообещал Тачибана. – Пока.

Сунув телефон в карман, он налил себе новую порцию виски. Все это не имело смысла. Он провел с Читосе кучу времени – гораздо больше, чем с Шинджи. Если кто и должен был в него влюбиться, то это Читосе. Впрочем, если тот и испытывал какие-то чувства, нанесенное Тачибаной увечье быстро излечило его от любых романтических порывов. На какую-то долю секунды Тачибана пожалел, что в свое время не попал мячом в глаз еще и Шинджи, но быстро отругал себя за подобные мысли.

Тачибана промаялся до рассвета. Сперва пил виски, потом, ближе к утру, перешел на кофе – рабочий день никто не отменял. Любовь Шинджи представляла собой проблему, и как с ней справиться, Тачибана не знал. Ответить Шинджи взаимностью было невозможно, надеяться, что он переболеет этим чувством, нереально. С Шинджи определенно нужно было поговорить, и Тачибана не раз и не два пытался представить себе этот разговор: "Шинджи, я тебя не люблю и никогда не полюблю, потому что у тебя нет сисек. Так что последние десять лет твоей жизни были лишены всякого смысла. Если не хочешь, чтобы ее остаток ушел коту под хвост, лучше тебе обратить внимание на кого-нибудь другого".

Шинджи следовало как-нибудь отказать, как-нибудь деликатно – он же не изверг – как-нибудь... Тачибна пока еще не знал, как, но не сомневался, что что-нибудь придумает. В конце концов, ему не нужно было говорить с Шинджи прямо сегодня. Лучше было сделать это через день или, может быть, два. Спешка в таком деле только навредит.

 

 

На работу Тачибана отправился с четким намерением сосредоточиться на делах и выбросить все мысли о Шинджи из головы. Отчасти это ему и вправду удалось: работа спорилась как никогда. Уэда выглядела просто прекрасно и даже принесла ему кофе. Пообещав себе заказать ей цветы, Тачибана пригласил Уэду на ужин.

– Ты уверен? – спросила она. – Если тебе нужно еще немного времени...

– Нет, – покачал головой Тачибана. – Я хочу провести этот вечер с тобой.

К окончанию рабочего дня цветы Уэде уже доставили, и она прикрепила к пиджаку одну из роз. Еле различимый цветочный аромат гармонично смешивался с запахом духов, подчеркивая женственность и очарование Уэды. Тачибана подал ей пальто, с болезненной ясностью понимая, что снова стал предметом острой зависти мужской части их коллектива.

Следующие несколько часов они провели в небольшом ресторанчике с европейской кухней. Уэда оказалась отличной собеседницей и со знанием дела рассуждала о последних новостях политики и экономики. Тачибана смотрел на нее с удовольствием – умная, красивая, элегантная – такой спутницей можно было только гордиться.

После ужина Тачибана предложил показать Уэде свою коллекцию марок (которых у него отродясь не водилось), и они отправились к нему. Целоваться начали еще в такси. Повидавший всякое таксист только попросил их не пачкать сидения и в качестве жеста доброй воли отыскал среди радиостанций ту, которая транслировала романтическую музыку.

Дверь в квартиру Тачибана открыл только с третьей попытки. Ввалившись в коридор, швырнул на пол портфель и, дождавшись, когда Уэда сбросит туфли, подхватил ее на руки и понес в спальню. Рассмеявшись, она принялась осыпать его лицо легкими поцелуями.

Опустив Уэду на кровать, Тачибана жадно уставился на нее: припухшие губы, расстегнутый жакет, из-под которого выглядывает эротичное белье, задравшаяся юбка, обнажающая изящные ноги и резинку тонкого чулка... Уэда выглядела как женщина из его подростковых фантазий – зрелая, чувственная, знающая, чего хочет, и умеющая этого добиться. Умеющая доставлять наслаждение.

Из глубины сознания вдруг всплыл образ Шинджи – бесстрастное лицо, гладкие волосы, четко очерченный рот. Глаза в обрамлении частокола ресниц, которые Тачибана так хорошо разглядел во время того злополучного поцелуя, насыщенный цвет радужки, незаметно переходящей в зрачок... Тачибана тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

Уэда приподнялась на кровати и стянула с себя пальто. Тачибана сбросил свое, стащил пиджак и, расстегнув манжеты рубашки, ослабил галстук. Лишившаяся к этому времени жакета Уэда поманила Тачибану к себе и приникла к нему в долгом влажном поцелуе.

Шинджи поцеловал его лишь однажды – простое прикосновение губ к губам, хотя Шинджи наверняка хотелось большего. Как он тогда сказал? "Было бы жалко умереть, не поцеловав вас хотя бы раз, Тачибана-сан".

Тачибана издал протестующий возглас и с силой сжал узкие плечи Уэды. Она застонала ему прямо в рот.

Тачибана отстранился и принялся возиться с застежкой на ее юбке. Сама юбка была узкой и облегающей, и стаскивать ее с Уэды оказалось сущим мучением. Очертив пальцами контур узких трусиков, Тачибана накрыл ртом сосок Уэды, чувствуя солоноватый вкус ее кожи через тонкую паутинку кружевного бюстгальтера.

У Шинджи были хорошо развитые за годы тренировок плечи и сильные руки. Из белья он предпочитал простые черные боксеры, что могло говорить об отсутствии фантазии, но, скорее всего, та просто тратилась на другие вещи. Сам Тачибана носил такие же.

Пальцы Уэды погладили его кадык, на мгновение прижались к бьющейся на шее жилке и скользнули к пуговицам рубашки.

Шинджи наверняка бы многое отдал, чтобы оказаться сейчас на месте Уэды. Шинджи, который любил Тачибану десять лет. Который был готов отбросить собственную жизнь, лишь бы только его спасти. Тогда Шинджи запер его в комнате, и Тачибана так и не увидел выражения его лица, когда Шинджи… навсегда попрощался. Каким оно было? Как обычно бесстрастным? Шинджи редко демонстрировал свои эмоции. В школьные годы Тачибана наблюдал их всплеск всего лишь пару раз. Сейчас он уже и не помнил, когда видел настоящие чувства Шинджи. А впрочем, и неудивительно.

Распахнув полы его рубашки, Уэда провела рукой по груди Тачибаны и, наклонившись, прочертила языком мокрую дорожку от ключицы до нижних ребер.

Интересно, что сказал бы Шинджи, увидь он Тачибану сейчас? Тачибана сжал губы: наверное, ничего. В конце концов, Уэда была далеко не первой женщиной в его жизни – Тачибана любил женщин и секс. Шинджи бы его не осудил – никогда не осуждал – но... Теперь, когда Тачибана знал о его чувствах, секс казался чем-то вроде предательства.

Уэда обвела языком контур его пупка, и Тачибана попытался напомнить себе, что не делает ничего плохого. Что любовь Шинджи – это проблемы исключительно Шинджи. Что Тачибана не обязан на нее отвечать, что он просто не может на нее ответить... Все было напрасно. Он видел лицо Шинджи словно наяву, чувствовал его присутствие, слышал звук его дыхания... Словно Шинджи был здесь, третьим лишним, был здесь и смотрел – на него.

Тачибана накрыл ладонью дергающие пряжку его ремня пальцы Уэды.

Та вопросительно подняла на него глаза:

– Что?

– Я... не могу, – произнес Тачибана. – Извини.

– Но ты ведь... – Уэда накрыла ладонью его пах. Тачибана отстранился.

– Я хочу тебя, – не стал отрицать очевидного он, – но просто не смогу сейчас заняться сексом. Это... – он замялся. – Я не думал, что нечто подобное случится. Мне жаль.

Несколько минут Уэда молчала.

– Тачибана, – наконец произнесла она, – у тебя что, где-то спрятана жена, о которой я ничего не знаю?

– Нет, – покачал головой удивленный Тачибана. – Жены у меня нет.

– Тогда в чем дело?

– Прости, я не могу рассказать, – Тачибана потер затылок. – Один... небезразличный мне человек кое-что сделал, и теперь я постоянно думаю о нем... И просто не могу.

– Это женщина? – с подозрением спросила Уэда.

– Нет.

"И в этом-то как раз и проблема", – подумал Тачибана уныло.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла? – спросила Уэда.

– Боюсь, что да, – вздохнул Тачибана.

Ничего не сказав, Уэда принялась собирать свои вещи.

Отдавая дань приличиям, Тачибана вышел из комнаты.

– Я просила тебя, не злоупотребляй моим терпением, – произнесла Уэда, уже собираясь уходить. – И повторю это еще раз.

– Я....

– Надеюсь, что ты учишься на своих ошибках.

 

 

Следующий визит Уэды к нему на квартиру состоялся через несколько дней. На этот раз Тачибана даже сумел преодолеть этап предварительных ласк. На большее его не хватило – и Уэда вновь отправилась домой. Когда на следующий день он пригласил ее на ужин, она сослалась на дела. 

Вечер пришлось коротать в одиночестве, за бутылкой марочного виски. Когда Тачибана осушил второй стакан – достаточно, чтобы не тяготиться больше отказом Уэды, но слишком мало, чтобы опьянеть по-настоящему – его мобильник разразился Мьюзовской "Mapofyourhead". Тачибана поднес его к уху и, нажав на прием, невыразительно произнес:

– Слушаю.

– Здорово, – раздался в трубке бодрый голос Читосе. – Решил вот позвонить узнать, как у тебя дела.

– Паршиво, – буркнул Тачибана.

– Почему? – удивился Читосе.

Тачибана заколебался: по-хорошему, стоило бы лучше держать язык за зубами – в конце концов, это же был Читосе – однако выпитый виски сделал его разговорчивым. Да и обсудить эту ситуацию с кем-то не предвзятым не мешало.

– Я не могу спать с женщинами, – наконец сообщил Тачибана, наливая себе очередную порцию виски.

Читосе сочувствующе замычал.

– В твои-то годы. К врачам ходить не пробовал?

– Я не сказал, что не могу физически, – Тачибана сделал глоток из стакана и подошел к окну. Ночной Токио раскинулся перед ним во всем своем великолепии.

– То есть? – озадачился Читосе.

На то, чтобы посвятить друга в ситуацию, у Тачибаны ушло полчаса – и остатки виски.

– И теперь я совершенно не знаю, что делать, – заключил наконец он, выливая себе в рот последние капли алкоголя.

– Ну, знаешь, если тебе так приспичило кого-то жалеть, – здравомысляще заметил Читосе, – возьми себе котенка с улицы. Или подряжайся регулярно переводить через улицу беспомощных старушек. Совершенно незачем из-за этого гробить свою жизнь.

– Не то чтобы я и вправду так его жалел, – возразил Тачибана. – Просто...

– Просто? – подтолкнул Читосе.

– Как много было в твоей жизни женщин, готовых отдать за тебя свою жизнь? – вздохнул Тачибана.

– Ну, одна из них как-то отдала мне свое пиво, – заметил Читосе.

– Я что хочу сказать, – сформулировал наконец свою мысль Тачибана. – Вот есть человек, хороший, порядочный, я бы даже сказал, красивый. Который любит тебя долгие годы, несмотря на все твои недостатки, который готов ради тебя на все, который...

– Достаточно, я понял, – прервал его Читосе. – К чему ты клонишь?

– В общем, он весь из себя такой замечательный, а ты не можешь с ним быть, потому что у него нет сисек, – с горечью резюмировал Тачибана. – По-моему, это несправедливо.

– С сиськами вообще не каждому везет, – тоном знатока произнес Читосе. – Вот, к примеру, моя сестренка...

– Нет, – быстро произнес Тачибана. – Для этого я еще недостаточно пьян.

– В общем, я все понял, – сказал Читосе.

– Рад за тебя, – грустно произнес Тачибана, поглядывая на диван. Перспектива упасть на него и отрубиться до утра внезапно начала казаться крайне привлекательной.

– Увидимся, – пообещал Читосе жизнерадостно.

– Да, – согласился Тачибана отсутствующе, затем моргнул: – Что? Что значит увидимся? Что ты хочешь этим...

– До скорого, – с этими словами Читосе отключился.

Тачибана отнял телефон от уха и несколько секунд тупо рассматривал потухший экран, после чего пожал плечами – Читосе всегда славился своими причудами.

Назавтра была суббота, и Тачибана планировал потратить ее на хозяйственные хлопоты и, может, общение с Ан, однако его вызвали на работу.

Домой он вернулся ближе к вечеру и, выйдя из лифта, без удивления уставился на поджидающего его на ступеньках Читосе.

– Ну наконец-то! – воскликнул тот. В руках у Читосе был пакет, в котором что-то многообещающе звякало и булькало. На ногах красовались привычные гета.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Тачибана, отпирая дверь и делая приглашающий знак рукой.

– Пришел подставить тебе дружеское плечо, – лениво улыбнулся Читосе. – Рыдать будешь?

– Обойдусь, – Тачибана стащил обувь и сунул ноги в тапочки, предложив Читосе гостевую пару.

– Сегодня у нас будут холостяцкие посиделки, – объявил Читосе, многозначительно покачивая пакетом.

–  С блэк-джеком и шлюхами? – хмыкнул Тачибана.

– Толку тебе сейчас от тех шлюх, – хмыкнул Читосе. – Только деньги на ветер. Нет, у нас будет выпивка и кино.

– Я могу нам что-нибудь приготовить, – предложил Тачибана.

– Лучше закажем пиццу, – торопливо произнес Читосе.

Тачибана вздохнул: среди знакомых и друзей было не так уж много тех, кто по достоинству ценил его стряпню. На самом деле безропотно ее ел только Шинджи. Тачибана поморщился: в последнее время все так или иначе постоянно возвращалось к Шинджи.

Немного позже, переодевшись в домашнее, с куском пиццы в одной руке и стаканом бурбона в другой Тачибана смотрел, как Читосе возится с его двд-проигрывателем, и думал, как же хорошо, что тот приехал. Коротать еще один вечер в одиночестве, предаваясь надоевшим уже мыслям и прогоняя их по кругу, Тачибане не улыбалось.

На экране домашнего кинотеатра появился логотип кинокомпании. Тачибана нахмурился: он рассчитывал на работу какой-нибудь маститой студии, эта же была ему совсем незнакома.

– Это что, какое-то альтернативное кино?

Читосе задумался и кивнул.

– Интересное хоть?

– Ну... познавательное, – обтекаемо ответил Читосе.

– "Офисные войны"? – прочитал название Тачибана. – Это что, про корпорации?

– Смотри, – велел Читосе. Тачибана покорно уставился на экран. Неладное он заподозрил уже на пятой минуте, когда двое героев оказались без штанов. Один из них повалил другого на ксерокс. Потом...

Тачибана поперхнулся выпитым и торопливо отвел глаза от экрана.

– Что это? – спросил он сквозь зубы у Читосе.

– Гей-порно, – признался тот гордо. – Ты не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило раздобыть эти диски.

Тачибана сжал пальцами переносицу: у него внезапно разболелась голова.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил он наконец.

– Как это зачем?! – удивился Читосе. – В рамках дружеской поддержки, разумеется.

Тачибана, не мигая, смотрел на него.

– Ты должен знать, к чему готовиться, – пояснил Читосе.

Тачибана благоразумно проглотил первый просившийся на язык ответ.

– Читосе, – произнес он после паузы, – я, конечно, очень ценю твою заботу, но совершенно не нуждаюсь...

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Читосе. – Мы оба знаем, что в конечном итоге именно к этому, – он кивнул на экран, – все и придет.

Тачибана махом опрокинул в себя бурбон:

– Нет.

– Да, – Читосе плеснул ему новую порцию выпивки.

– Это же смешно, – попытался возразить Тачибана.

– Что на самом деле смешно, так это твои попытки сопротивляться неизбежному, – не согласился Читосе. – Твоя песенка была спета еще там, в отеле, когда этот твой Шинджи пошел за тебя умирать. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. – Растянув губы в ленивой улыбке, он отсалютовал Тачибане стаканом. –  Твоих возражений хватит максимум, – он прикинул, – на месяц. Ты будешь плохо есть, почти не будешь спать и совершенно измучаешь себя и окружающих, но в итоге все равно придешь к выводу, что сиськи в человеке – не главное, а преданность и настоящая любовь на дороге не валяются. Потом ты решишь дать Шинджи шанс, и это, – Читосе снова кивнул на экран, – то, с чем тебе придется столкнуться. Я просто экономлю тебе время. Так что смотри кино.

Тачибана тупо кивнул и попытался вникнуть в динамику разврата, происходившего на экране. Читосе то и дело подливал ему бурбон, и после пятой порции дело пошло веселее. Тачибана пил и смотрел, смотрел и пил – и совершенно не заметил, как отрубился.

 

 

Тачибана проснулся оттого, что кто-то на него смотрел. Он нехотя открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Шираиши. Тачибана закрыл глаза и снова их открыл. Шираиши никуда не делся.

– Ты, – произнес Тачибана хрипло, – как ты попал в мою квартиру? Я точно знаю, что мы тебе вчера не открывали.

– Ты точно хочешь знать ответ на этот вопрос? – поинтересовался Шираиши.

Тачибана припомнил все, что говорили о бывшей теннисной команде Шитенходжи, и покачал головой.

– Очень хорошо, – одобрил Шираиши. – Кофе?

– Да, – с благодарностью произнес Тачибана, после чего с усилием сел и огляделся. Они с Читосе лежали в окружении пустых бутылок и коробок из-под пиццы. Читосе спал, подложив руку под голову. Рубашки на нем не было. На самом Тачибане из одежды красовались только боксеры.

– Не самый умный твой поступок – пить с Читосе, – заметил Шираиши, возвращаясь из кухни и протягивая Тачибане исходящую паром кружку. – Осторожно, горячий.

– Это я уже понял. Спасибо, – с благодарностью произнес Тачибана, делая первый глоток. Сейчас он выпил бы любое пойло, содержись в нем кофеин, но кофе Шираиши и вправду готовил хороший.

Подойдя к Читосе, Шираиши ткнул его ногой, и когда тот заворочался и сел, сунул ему вторую кружку.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Читосе сонно.

– И все-таки, что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Тачибана у Шираиши.

– Приехал за этим... – Шираиши снова ткнул Читосе ногой. – Сегодня его очередь заниматься магазином.

Тачибана понимающе кивнул: помешанный на товарах для здоровья Шираиши в свое время открыл в Осаке небольшой магазинчик и не придумал ничего лучше, чем позвать в партнеры Читосе. Как ни странно, их бизнес процветал.

– Я не могу бросить Тачибану, – возразил, оторвавшись от кружки, Читосе. – У него кризис.

– Да я уж вижу, – Шираиши бросил взгляд на экран, на котором стояла на паузе пикантная сцена со спортивным тренером и журналистом. У Тачибаны даже не хватило сил смутиться.

– Кстати про это, – немного пришедший в себя Читосе оглядел свой голый живот и перевел взгляд на Тачибану. – А что вчера было? Мы что... – он сделал выразительную паузу и кивнул на экран.

– Даже не надейся, – Тачибана влил в себя остатки кофе и, отставив кружку, принялся собирать одежду. – Я в душ.

Горячая вода немного привела Тачибану в чувство. Когда он наконец вышел из ванной, полностью одетый Читосе уже стоял в коридоре, пытаясь балансировать на своих гета. Шираиши наматывал на шею выпендрежный желто-зеленый шарф.

– Уже уходите? – удивился Тачибана. – А как же завтрак?

– Спасибо, не надо, – торопливо отказался Читосе. Тачибана одарил его укоризненным взглядом.

– Мы и вправду спешим, – извинился Шираиши. – Как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Ну... – протянул Читосе. – Давай прощаться?

– Спасибо, что приехал, – искренне произнес Тачибана. – Я очень ценю твою поддержку... – он вспомнил бесконечный ночной киномарафон и покачал головой. – А впрочем, нет. Забудь.

Читосе закатил глаза:

– Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо.

Они с Шираиши вышли из квартиры.

– Тачибана, – окликнул Читосе перед тем, как скрыться в кабине лифта. – Помни, что я сказал тебе о сиськах. И о шансах.

– Помню, – вздохнул Тачибана.

Наверное, в словах Читосе и вправду был смысл – в конце концов, он ведь не зря достиг Предела Блистающего Разума. Тачибану он знал, как облупленного, и совершенно справедливо предполагал, что через какое-то время тот и впрямь начнет рассматривать вопрос возможных отношений с Шинджи. Отрицать это было попросту глупо, оттягивать неизбежное – тоже.

Тачибана принялся собирать пустые бутылки и разбросанные картонки. Судя по просмотренной вчера стопке дисков, в гейском сексе не было ничего из ряда вон. Сисек, правда, тоже не было, но от их отсутствия никто не страдал. Люди, занимающиеся гейским сексом, даже получали удовольствие. Тачибана не видел причин, почему бы им с Шинджи было не делать того же. Или хотя бы не попытаться. Все-таки десять лет…

Оставалась мелочь – донести эту мысль до самого Шинджи.

Для этого с ним нужно было, как минимум, встретиться.

Уже набрав номер Шинджи и прижав телефон к уху, Тачибана вдруг вспомнил жалобы друзей на то, что в последнюю неделю тот принципиально не отвечает на звонки. Это могло стать серьезной проблемой.

Тачибана уже наполовину составил план, как выманить Шинджи из квартиры или хотя бы попасть туда самому, когда трубку наконец-то взяли.

– Да, – произнес Шинджи кратко.

– Нам нужно встретиться, – Тачибана крепко сжал телефон.

– Нет, – ответил Шинджи после длинной паузы.

– Мы оба знаем, что да, – возразил Тачибана.

– Хорошо, – нехотя согласился Шинджи.

Они договорились встретиться в небольшом уличном кафе, и Шинджи отключился. Особого энтузиазма ввиду грядущего разговора он не выказал, и это заставляло призадуматься.

За следующий час Тачибана сменил четыре рубашки, пока наконец не остановился на простом черном лонгсливе, выгодно оттенявшем его светлые волосы. Шинджи заслуживал лучшего. И мысль о том, что он считал этим лучшим самого Тачибану, уже совсем не пугала.

 

 

 

На встречу Шинджи явился со значительным опозданием. Тачибана успел выпить две чашки чаю и прийти к выводу, что его попросту надули, когда тот наконец уселся за столик напротив него. Несколько минут они молча разглядывали друг друга.

Шинджи выглядел усталым и напряженным. Лицо его было бледным, под глазами залегли темные круги. Тачибане вдруг пришло в голову, что он был не единственным, кто потратил прошлую неделю на невеселые размышления.

– Привет, – пробормотал он неловко. – Хочешь кофе?

Судя по тому, как сжались губы Шинджи, он хотел со всем этим покончить и побыстрее уйти.

– Давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около, – произнес Шинджи бесстрастно. – Вы хотите, чтобы я извинился? Я прошу прощения. – Он склонил голову, и блестящие темные волосы упали ему на лицо.

– Одних извинений недостаточно, – возразил Тачибана.

Шинджи вскинулся. Лицо его побелело, и на какую-то секунду Тачибане показалось, что Шинджи его сейчас ударит. В этом не было бы ничего удивительного – Шинджи всегда был самым агрессивным из них.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я встал на колени? – произнес он сквозь зубы.

– Разве это что-то изменит? Я хочу, чтобы ты взял на себя ответственность.

Во взгляде Шинджи промелькнуло недоумение.

– Мы должны начать встречаться, – пояснил Тачибана просто.

Согласно плану, после этих слов Шинджи должен был возликовать, броситься Тачибане на шею и пойти пить с ним пиво. Реальность оказалась несколько иной.

Шинджи резко поднялся и ожег Тачибану взглядом, в котором сквозили разочарование и обида.

"Уйдет", – осознал Тачибана, выбрасывая руку вперед и хватая Шинджи за запястье.

– Пустите, – прошипел тот.

– Нет. Сядь, пожалуйста.

Разумеется, Шинджи остался стоять.

– Я всегда знал, что мои чувства не приведут вас в восторг, но никогда не думал, что вы опуститесь до издевательств, – с упреком произнес Шинджи.

– Я не издеваюсь, – попытался убедить его Тачибана. – Я действительно считаю, что нам стоит начать встречаться.

– Вы не можете, – возразил Шинджи.

– Это где-то написано? – улыбнулся Тачибана.

Шинджи сел. Наверное, теперь его руку можно было отпустить, но Тачибана не торопился. Прикасаться к Шинджи было совсем не страшно, даже приятно. Он мог бы привыкнуть. Уже начал.

Тачибана провел рукой по тыльной стороне ладони Шинджи и сжал его пальцы.

Шинджи одарил его настороженным взглядом.

– Вам же безразличны мужчины, – напомнил он.

– Мне не безразличен ты, – пожал плечами Тачибана.

Взгляд Шинджи стал колючим.

– Хотите сказать, что вы меня любите?

– Нет, – честно признался Тачибана. – Но мог бы. Со временем.

Они уставились друг на друга. Наконец Шинджи покачал головой.

– Нет. Вы предлагаете встречаться, но совершенно не представляете, что это значит.

– Прекрасно представляю, – улыбнулся Тачибана. – Совместные вечера, полуночные телефонные звонки, бесконечные смс-ки, – принялся перечислять он. – Неловкие обеды у родителей... Кстати тебе придется простить Камио. Он и остальные идут в довесок.

– Секс, – произнес Шинджи прямо. – Встречаться означает заниматься сексом, и вы просто не сможете...

– Думаю, смогу, – почесал затылок Тачибана. – Ничего сложного в этом нет. Всю ночь смотрел порно в компании Читосе, – добавил он в качестве пояснения.

– Читосе, – повторил Шинджи медленно. Выражение его лица практически не изменилось, но Тачибана вдруг с  ясностью понял, что Шинджи очень, очень недоволен.

– Его тебе тоже придется терпеть, – предупредил Тачибана.

Читосе был слабым местом в его плане. Не каждый бы согласился на отношения, зная, что ему придется терпеть Читосе.

"Вот так и проверяется любовь", – подумал Тачибана.

Шинджи помедлил, но все-таки кивнул. Тачибана с облегчением выдохнул.

– Хочешь кофе? – предложил он.

– Хочу, – решил Шинджи, немного подумав.

Тачибана сделал знак официантке. На душе было легко, ладонь Шинджи удобно лежала в руке. Отличное начало отношений. Тачибана не обманывал себя – он знал, что им будет непросто, что секс, которым так пугал его Шинджи, случится между ними еще очень не скоро – ему и вправду нужно было ко многому привыкнуть – что какими бы безоблачными ни были их отношения, он всегда будет смутно тосковать о сиськах. Все это было так, но...

Это были мелочи. В конце концов, Тачибана уже десять лет знал, как Шинджи предпочитает пить свой кофе.

– Черный со сливками и кусочком сахара, пожалуйста.

 

[1] **Сэкихан** – традиционное японское блюдо, представляющее собой красный моти-рис с бобами. Сэкихан готовят в [Японии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) по особым праздникам.

[2] **День совершеннолетия** – государственный [японский праздник](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8), который отмечается во второй [понедельник](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA) [января](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BD%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8C) (один из «[счастливых понедельников](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D1%81%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2)»). В этот день все японцы, которым за прошедший год исполнилось 20 лет, отмечают своё [совершеннолетие](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B5).

 

[3] **Лоллапалуза** – ежегодный [музыкальный фестиваль](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C), проводимый в [Чикаго](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE) (США), демонстрирующий [альтернативные](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA), [хэви-метал](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8-%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB), [хип-хоп](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BF-%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BF) и [панк-рок](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA-%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA)-группы, [танцевальные](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%8B) и [комедийные](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F) шоу, а также мастерство [ремесленников](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB).

[4] **119** – телефонный номер для получения экстренной медицинской помощи в Японии.

[5] **Эпоха Сёва** – период в [истории Японии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8) с 25 декабря 1926 года по 7 января 1989 года, когда императором был[Хирохито](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE).


End file.
